Mistletoe Amour
by blackrosesavior
Summary: His blue eyes clearly showed it. He believed his obsession was actual true love. But then again, who was I to talk about obsessions? The dreams, the kisses... Sex. I was the one who was obsessed. D/E. As story goes on becomes more M rated. Be warned.
1. Nov24

***** So to give you some "background information" on this story...**

**I made this for my friend for Christmas. But - being the stubborn person she is - since I wasn't finished with it, she's gonna get it in an email... One per week. xD What can I say... Love to be an ass.**

**Since she already got two chapters this week (both are short!) you guys will two. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy! *****

* * *

_November 24, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's November 24 of 2010... Only 4 weeks and two days left until Christmas! _Yes_, freakin' Christmas! Something so normal for a human being... I just hope nothing goes wrong that day... _Or_ that week..._

_Damon's already joking about it... I'm _really_ not sure what a Christmas with the Salvatore brothers is like. To tell you the truth, this will be the first one with them. The first one after all the supernatural insanity..._

* * *

**Elena's PoV ~ Elena's Room**

"Writing about me _already_?" an all too familiar voice mockingly asked.

I looked up to see Damon bent over me - trying to get a look at what I was writing. Or had he already _seen_?

I quickly shut my diary and kept both of my hands on it protectively.

He smirked and stalked off to sit in my chair at my desk. Seeing a book that was lying on my desk, he grabbed it; looked at it, then its summary; and made his unique "hmmm" look before opening it to its first page.

"_Damon..._" I said with a sigh.

"_Yes_, Elena," he replied - not bothering to look up from the book.

"What are you _doing_?" I asked him.

"Reading-" he quickly looked at the cover and then said, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

I rolled my eyes and then replied, "That's _not_ what I meant."

He looked up at me and smirked his usual first-rate jackass smirk.

"Stefan left to go out of town," he finally answered.

My eyes popped out of my skull.

"_What?_" I almost shrieked in alarm.

He quietly chuckled to himself, but then replied, "Apparently, my brother's been quite the top-of-the-food-chain animal. The squirrels and bunnies are almost extinct in Mystic Falls."

A low guttural growl abrupted from behind me.

I turned to look behind me on my left side to see Stefan step out of the darkness and shadows of my room.

Setting the book back on my desk, Damon raised both of his hands in a "Hey-don't-shoot-me" look as he got up from the chair. In an instant, he was gone.

I sighed and then looked back at Stefan.

"I thought you were leaving," I told him.

Now it was _his_ turn to sigh.

"I am. I just had to make sure you were okay," he replied.

I nodded and then spoke aloud.

"Yeah," I told him, " I'm okay... But is Damon _really_-?"

"It's only for a day. _Two_ at the most," he answered my unfinished question, "But I'll be back as _soon_ as possible. Hopefully, it'll feel as if I only left for two seconds."

"Yeah... And do you know how long that translates into? Two days with _Damon_," I replied back.

We both laughed at our jokes.

"I'll be back as _soon_ as I can... I _promise_ you," he told me.

"Mmm... Can't wait..." I murmured.

Stefan kissed my forehead and then said, "Miss you already..."

I smirked and replied back, "Miss you too."

He then leaned towards me and kissed me gently - as always - and I savored and tried to remember his lips for the next two days...

Boy, was this going to be a _long_ two days.

She felt a quick breeze and opened her eyes to see...

Nothing.

Stefan was gone... Just like _that_.

I sighed in longing.

"_Miss_ me?" Damon's voice asked from the chair at my desk.

His black, leather jacket was off and hung on the back of the chair. Damon only wore a white tee and black jeans with his usual black, leather riding boots.

He sat in the chair again with the Harry Potter book in his hands. The only exception was _this_ time his ankles were crossed and his feet rested on my desk.

"_No..._" I spat, "Of _course_ not."

He rolled his eyes.

"Its late. You should probably go to sleep," he stated.

"You promise_ not_ to-" I began.

"_Elena... _You have my word that I won't try anything on you," he cut me off and said instead.

I sighed in frustration (and maybe even defeat) and got underneath the covers.

After a few minutes, I realized that this wasn't going to work. I was super cold, it was pouring and thundering outside... There was _no_ way I'd be able to sleep.

As if he could read my mind, Damon sighed and got under the covers with me.

"_Damon_," I quietly said, "What are you _doing_?"

"Helping you fall asleep," he replied as if it were an answer heard every day.

I _had_ to admit - it was working.

Slowly but surely, I fell asleep in his arms that were protectively wrapped around me. My thoughts drifting away... Not even making any sense anymore... No more... _Sense._

_

* * *

_

***** So... There it is. Is it good? Not so good? Let me know in a review! ; ) **

**As for the rest of the story, it's gonna be a little bit... "Spotty", I guess you could say. Tried to put some Stefan time in, but... Being a true-hearted Delena fan... Yeah, not so easy. But hey, at least I tried! That's the main point.**

**Speaking of main points... Though it may be a bit "Spotty", it basically follows the show's timeline. More importantly is that all you need to know for this story is the first season... That's all.**

**So bring on the love 3 *****


	2. Nov25

***** Next part! ****Are you ready? **

**I bet you guys are... Enjoy!*****

* * *

**Next Day ~ Elena's PoV ~ Elena's Room**

I opened my eyes to see my alarm clock.

5:15 am.

The digits flashed in a constant annoying manner of reminder.

I sighed and sat up.

_Great_, I thought, _Another _lovely _day._

I changed and got ready, and then walked downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen, Jeremy was eating his usual - cereal. This time it looked to be Fruit Loops. Also in the kitchen was Aunt Jenna. She was trying to get everything together for our lunches.

"Jenna, I'm _sure_ it's all fine," I told her.

She nodded and smiled, then sat down at the table with a sigh. With that I got out the box of Fruit Loops, the milk, a bowl, and a spoon.

After breakfast, everything was a blur.

I almost literally ran to school - being _almost_ late once again on Monday - and then I went through each one of my classes like a whirlwind of a ride.

It wasn't till I was in sixth period that it hit me.

_Stefan was gone._

And left to watch me was his brother...

_Damon._

And, of course... Why stop _there_?

Next thing I know, I'm suddenly remembering how I went to sleep last night. And not just _how_, but with _whom_...

Damon had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

* * *

**After School ~ Salvatore Household**

Just as I was about to pound on the door, it swung open. There leaning against it in his normally arrogant manner was Damon.

"Well, _what_ a surprise!" Damon mockingly exclaimed.

"_Why?_" I straight-out asked.

I didn't want to play any games.

"You're gonna have to be a _little_ more specific than _that_, dear," Damon replied.

I ignored the "dear" part and then said, "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

A smirk crossed his face and he answered, "Well, why do _you_ think I did, Elena? Are you having second thoughts _already_?"

My mouth dropped open in shock.

His smirk only grew wider.

"All you had to do, Elena, was _ask_," he added.

"_Why?_" I repeated.

He sighed and then said, "You have one _hell_ of a spirit."

"_Why?_" I asked again - this time I said it with a warning.

A warning that screamed if he didn't answer _quick_, then I'd punch him in his face.

He looked at me seriously and replied, "You needed sleep. You were cold and scared. I figured the _best_ I could do was to help you fall asleep."

I looked at him shocked.

"Thank you," I mumbled as soon as I found my voice.

"Your welcome," he replied back.

* * *

***** I know it hasn't gotten _much_ better, but it's getting there... Just give it time.**

**_Patience_ is a key and a virtue, my dears. Just wait. ; ) **

**Thoughts? Suggestions? (Ending's still open btw...)**

**Review, review, review! *****


	3. Nov26

_*** Chapter three! **Finally**, right?_

_So I thought this one out and have finally decided that **Tuesday's** are officially the day I'm gonna update. **One chapter per week.** Painfully, but I'm in over my head with school and that's the only time I've figured is good._

_Great trade-off to tell you the truth... Tuesdays (Or Wednesday, since I'll probably post them kind of late at night...) you read the updates and Thursdays we all watch TVD. Personally, I think that sounds kick-ass!_

_Now **enough** talking..._

_More reading, shall we? ***_

* * *

_November 26, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

Ugh..._ I can't _believe_ how much of an ass Damon is._

_It was _so_ horrible. I'm _so_ glad Stefan is back._

_With Damon, it's sex innuendos _all_ day long. Not to mention trying to push _all_ my buttons at once..._

_All. Day. Long._

_I swear..._

_I don't know _how_ girls could flock all around him and _absolutely_ "love" him. They're _absolutely_ mental if you ask me._

_Damon _still_ hasn't let go of how he decided to slip underneath the covers with me that night. Like I said sex innuendos 101._

_All I know is that the next night he didn't do it again._

Thank_ God..._

_Well, Stefan just walked into the room. Guess I better put you away._

_Ta-ta for _now_._

_

* * *

_

**Elena's PoV ~ Stefan's Room ~ Salvatore Household**

"What are you writing about _this_ time?" Stefan jokingly asked, "Wait! Let me guess... How much you _missed_ me."

I chuckled and smiled.

"Yep," I replied, "_Exactly._"

He smiled back and sat down on the bed next to me.

Without much thought, I laid my diary on the dresser on my left as he leaned in to kiss me.

In mid-kiss, he froze.

"Sorry to interrupt you two _lovebirds_, but..." Damon trailed off.

Stefan and I had broken the kiss and the close, intimate distance as we heard the annoying ring of my cell phone.

As I looked to the doorway, sure enough, Damon was holding up my cell phone in plain view.

With a smirk, he asked, "Would you like me to _answer_ it?"

I shot up off of Stefan's bed and ran to Damon - only to snatch it out of his hand.

I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"_Hello?_" I asked into the phone.

"_Elena?_" Aunt Jenna's voice answered back, "_Where_ are you?"

I sighed.

She sounded pissed.

"_Jenna_, I'm at Stefan's..." I replied.

Damon pretended to pout at hearing this.

"I left a note on the refrigerator door. Didn't you _see_ it?" I continued in a kind and gentle voice.

There was a pause and then a small chuckle.

"Uh... _Wow..._" I heard Jenna mutter.

"Yeah, I got it. Sorry for the whole crazy possessive mother thing," Jenna apologized.

"_No_, it's alright," I replied.

"Well, tell Stefan that I said no _funny_ business. And tell _Damon_... Well, you know how I feel about _him_..." she said back.

I laughed - not only at what she said - but as I saw Damon roll his eyes.

Aunt Jenna had a feeling about Damon. A "bad vibe" as she put it. She wasn't so hot on liking Damon much anymore.

"Alright, Aunt Jenna. See you tomorrow," I replied.

"Alright... Good night," she said.

"Night," I answered back.

I closed the phone and looked at Damon.

"_Thank_ you," I told him.

He looked at me shocked, but it quickly disappeared into a full blown smirk when he replied, "You're _welcome_, Elena."

I ignored his smug look and reply, and went back to my place on Stefan's bed. I put my cell next to my diary on the dresser. When I turned around, Damon was gone.

I sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry about him," Stefan said.

He hadn't moved one inch through the whole thing.

I smiled and then replied, "Now... Where _were_ we?"

* * *

**Damon's PoV**

In an instant, I was downstairs.

I poured myself a glass of whiskey, and sat down in my beloved black, leather chair.

How could a girl _do_ this to him? Not just make him fall in _love_ with her, but absolutely _want _her. To _need_ her.

And it wasn't just _any_ girl either. This was _Elena Gilbert_ he was talking about.

Oh, how much she tortured him day in and day out...

She was his weakness. He was addicted to her, no doubt.

I sighed - frustrated.

He was an _addict_, and he was addicted to Ms. _Elena Gilbert_.

This girl drove him _insane_...

Exactly _why i need another glass_, I thought.

* * *

_*** Alight, Round Three! I know this story's starting off kinda slow, but it'll get there. **I promise.** xD_

_Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!... The **only** way I have right now of knowing how good my stories are since the "traffic" pages won't work..._

_Yeah. Super bummer..._

_So, let's hear it. Not just love and praise, but all your guys' judgy-eyed, cynical-critical demons..._

_I hate myself for saying this (Trust me... Right about now I want to kill my AP Comp teacher...) But let's hear that criticism, my "evaluation"..._

_Hit me with your worst shot, sunshines. ; ) ***_


	4. Nov28

_*** Alright... Down to business._

_**1. Reviews! Sorry for the prolonging! Hope you guys forgive!**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX: Thank you! That's really good to hear! xD**_

_**XxKiraKojimaxX:** Soon, my little rabbit, soon... ; )_

_**DomOx:** It first PoV of whomever character I chose to write from. But when its, like, deep thought (like down below in Damon's PoV) **that's** when it's in third PoV. And me either! lolz! xD_

_**DelenaAlways:** I couldn't be **more** flattered... Especially when your username has Delena and Always together. ; )_

_**Dedralithie:** The whole idea with the "holiday" or really Christmas thing is that the whole story is more of like a countdown if you will to it.( And**, yes**, I know Christmas has already past, but a story's a story no matter what and needs finishing!) Yes, I **am** in "the states". Or **America** as I like to call it. (Cue sigh to calm self down...) And, I know, I screwed up there with the whole Thanksgiving thing, but I might add that the first chapter, being November 24th... Well, that was the day I actually starting writing it. In my second period, as I clearly remember it. As for Elena and Jeremy going to school that day... I'll think over what I'll do to "fix" it. (If I want to that is...) Till then ignore the mistake. (Not like her going to school is going to really **change** anything... Just saying.)_

**_2. Change of Plans_****:**_ I've officially come to the conclusion that I'm a total sucker. Depending on mood/what's going on in my life, I'll either post one or **two** chapters. **Until we get to the really long ones than won't!** Just want to put that out there. Trust me... They start getting pretty long. ; )_

_**3. Story Time!:** Alright, this one's short. (Big surprise, huh?) And kind of, in a sense, shows more from Damon than Elena. Which is good... Except (like on the show) when need Elena to develop._

_One word..._

_Patience._

_Patience is a key and virtue. Remember that._

_Now, who's ready for me to shut the hell up? ; )_

_Enjoy! ***_

* * *

**Two Days Later ~ Elena's PoV**

"Rise and shine, Sunshine!" Damon exclaimed.

My eyes shot open, and I instantly shot up.

Where _was_ I?

I looked around to see that I was on the couch in the living room of the Salvatore house.

"What's _wrong_, Sunshine?" Damon asked as he poured himself a drink.

I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch.

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked him - ignoring _his_ question.

"You went to to sleep around..._ Oh..._ Eight o'clock," he replied, "Sometime in the middle of that _horrid_ movie you made us watch."

I smiled as I remembered last night. Stefan and Damon had got into another fight, and being the peacemaker that I am, I forced them to sit with me and watch Dinner For Schmucks.

"Well, _I_ thought it was funny," I said in return.

He made a look of disgust and then took a swig of his drink.

I looked around the room and then back to him.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked.

He groaned and then said, "_Ugh..._ For _once_ can we _not_ have a conversation that has _anything_ to do with my brother?"

I looked at him expectantly - ignoring his complaint for the millionth time.

"He went to go play with Bambi and his squirrel friends an hour ago," Damon jested.

After mentally rolling my eyes, I went up the stairs and straight into Stefan's room. After closing the door, I collapsed onto Stefan's bed.

* * *

**Damon's PoV**

After I heard her close the door, I poured myself another drink. After downing it in one swig, I set the glass down.

_Damn..._ That girl _knew_ how to mess with me.

With her long, rich chocolate brown hair. And her same colored chestnut eyes...

It was _so_ hard to resist her.

She was his addiction.

And he _couldn't_ stop.

_Damn it!_ I thought, _Get out of my head!_

He'd been _constantly_ thinking about her. In fact, every night he dreamed. And every night he'd dream of _her_.

She never left his mind. Not _once_.

It was then he heard the soft moan from upstairs. At first he didn't realize it due to being so lost in thought... _Boy_, was he lost... But then he heard it again.

This time it was just a little louder. Though he knew it was still very low in volume from the very fact that he was a vampire. If a _human_ were standing next to him, they wouldn't even hear it at _all_.

"Damon..." the hushed voice moaned.

He would know that voice anywhere...

It was _Elena's_.

* * *

_*** Dun-Dun-Dun! "What will happen next?" you cry._

_ Well, never you fear Delena fans! The next chapter awaits! xD ***_

_P.S. - Oo! And reviews! Gotta love the praise and the critics. Lovers gonna love. Haters gonna hate. Simple as that. (Not that I'm discouraging anything. Still want to hear it **all**. And I **do** mean all. xD ) ***_


	5. Nov29

***** Chapter Five!**

**Who's ready to kill me for dragging this out for so long?**

**Alright, my little vampires, calm down.**

**More is provided - down below of course.**

**Enjoy your... "meal". xD *****

* * *

**Early Morning of the Next Day ~ Elena's PoV ~ Stefan's Room**

Someone kissed me on the forehead and I grumbled something unintelligible for even my sake. Just as I was about to fall back asleep, the person wrapped their arms around me - all the while keeping a close distance between us.

There was something... _Someone_ that wore this... What was it again? _Cologne?_ It was _someone_... Someone whom I deeply cared for.

As they kissed my forehead again, it _all_ hit me.

My eyes shot open and I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"_Stefan..._" I murmured.

At first he seemed shocked at this reaction, but then just as quickly, he was smiling.

"Good morning,_ Love_," he lovingly replied.

* * *

**Stefan's PoV**

I walked into the house and went straight into the parlor.

"She's upstairs," Damon said before I could even get a word out.

I could see there was no joking in his look. The was no smirk...

Just a cold, hard wall.

"In your room, of _course_," he added.

I nodded and went straight up upstairs. In an instant, I was by Elena's side.

_Oh..._ How lovely she looked. So sweet... So innocent. she was an angel sent down from heaven. And she loved _me_.

I smiled at this thought. I leaned down over her and kissed her on her forehead.

She grumbled something so low that no one could hear it. No one but _me_ of course.

I heard _it_.

A name.

That's all it was... Just a name.

But this name... It wasn't mine...

It was my _brother's_.

"_Damon..._" she mumbled.

I froze.

_What?_ Why on _Earth_ did she just say _his_ name for?

I shook my head and laid down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her as I held onto her.

Something was _wrong_...

I began lightly nuzzling her neck as I thought over this new feeling some more.

Something here between us is _wrong_.

I can't put a finger on it, but our relationship was only beginning to go down the hill...

_Only time will tell_, I thought as I kissed her forehead once again.

Suddenly she turned around and softly kissed me on the lips.

"_Stefan..._" she murmured.

Hearing my name from her was now quite awkward, but I quickly smiled as I realized how much love was in her voice.

"Good morning, _Love_," I said back.

* * *

***** So, how's our little crow-black, Delena hearts doing? Good? Alright. (Just don't shoot me later on down the line... Just saying. O.O)**

** So another week... Have fun waiting. ; )**

** Speaking of waiting, this _sucks_ waiting for TVD to come back on. Two more weeks guys. Two more weeks! XP**

** Well, to pass the time, you lovely little Clarion Loess blackbirds can review, review, review... Please? (Don't make me say, "Pretty please." xD) *****


	6. Dec1

_*** **Reviews!** ***_

_**delena317:** Why of course! I won't dream of it any other way! xD_

_**Marrwie:** Oh! Neither can I! lolz... ; )_

_**LQTM:** Even though this was written **long** before LQTM's review, this one's still for her... With all love (hiding behind large objects of course!)_

_**Dark-Supernatural-Angel:** One - SPN? Total love! hehe... Dean forever gotta say. (Castiel and Dean tie for first place though... But NOT together! *cue disgusted shivers*)_

_Yes, Elena and Damon cuddling is cute... Elena and Damon _... (fill in blank with imaginative scene) definitely heats up the room._

_You love Damon's PoV? Nice. Thanks. : )_

_Stayed downstairs like the good older brother he is. Plus the fact he knows Stefan would **totally** kick his ass if he did anything. So put simple... Sit. Good boy. ; )_

_*** **Change of Plans Part II** ***_

_Remember the long ago days when I talk about long chapters..._

_Yep. They're here._

_So **one per week for now on**, my little jackrabbits._

_*** **Story Time! (Again...)** ***_

_The first long chapter! Isn't it exciting?_

_This, like I've said, kinda "follows" the TV show's timeline (as you'll see below). Sorry for Damon's behavior. When whim calls upon an author to write a part uniquely, the writer listens. (Unless they want their mind to become Dean Winchester and totally kick their butt...)_

_Well, enough of my ramblings..._

_Read and Enjoy..._

* * *

_December 1, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, has it _really_ been two days since I wrote in here._

_Geez..._

_So much has been going on..._

_After Damon had us open the tomb, we all ended up finding that Katherine wasn't in there to begin with._

_And before that, me and Bonnie had been kidnapped by Anna and her accomplice. Though he's dead now. (Her henchman, I mean.)_

_Stefan saved us though. Apparently the henchman had no ring._

_Ugh... And then before _that_ I've been helping Stefan dig up his father's grave to help him find the grimoire before Damon. Which when we found it, Damon showed up. Not only feeling betrayed by Stefan - since he had "agreed" to help him open the tomb - but by me as well._

_Damon had asked me earlier that night (Family night, I might add...) if the whole "renewed sense of brotherhood" was real. If he could _trust_ Stefan. To which, I replied that he could. __Since he didn't believe it, he asked me again - face-to-face style. __I told him the same answer as before and he finally believed me. __But I might add that I had started to feel _quite_ awful about lying to him - _especially_ to his face._

_So when Damon found us, he basically shamed us good. Stefan argued back, but I didn't. Like I said, I _completely_ regretted __it. As soon as I saw his blue eyes filled with hurt and betrayal, _that_ was it._

_Damon then told Stefan that "if he (meaning Stefan) tried to destroy" the grimoire, that he (Damon) would "rip her heart out". "Her" being _me_, of course._

_When Stefan boldly replied that he wouldn't kill me, Damon instantly sped to me, seized me from behind, and said, "I can do even _better_". Damon then bit his wrist and fed me some of his blood. And when I say "fed", I actually mean more like _forced_ me to drink it. Now obviously being held as"hostage", Damon demanded that if he didn't get the grimoire, he'd turn me. His words _still_ ring through my mind giving me chills._

_"...Or I'm _snapping_ her neck, and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend."_

Ugh..._ (I can already feel the shivers starting...)_

_Stefan and Damon then made an agreement of a trade-off. Damon would get the book, and Stefan and I would leave together. Damon hesitantly let go of me, but when he did, I ran _straight_ into Stefan's arms. By then, my sympathies for Damon were _long_ gone..._

_I _swear_... He is _so_ dead for doing that._

Speaking_ of dead..._

_Damon seems to be doing alright. _Too_ alright, if you ask me. He's so cold and distant. The _complete_ opposite of how he was in Georgia._

_Sometimes when I think about him, I get a feeling that I should drive over there to the Salvatore house and just..._

_Ha! To _think_!_

_I was going to say _comfort_ him, but I think he would _kill_ me if he knew I even_ thought _that._

_

* * *

_

**Elena' PoV ~ Elena's Room**

There was a sudden low, dark chuckle right beside me. I looked up to see Damon standing over me.

"Oh, _yes_ I would," he said with a smirk.

"_Damon!_" I whined.

I quickly shut my diary and tightly held onto it.

He laughed again - his voice rough and almost animal sounding.

He closed his eyes and then said, "_Oh..._ I can _already_ hear my name being _moaned_."

I rolled my eyes and then said, "Damon... For _once_, stop with the sex jokes."

He groaned and then sat next to me on the side of the bed.

"How are you?" I asked.

He motioned for me to scoot over, and when I did, he laid down on my bed - putting both hands behind his head.

"Way to kill the _mood_, Elena," he jibed.

"_Seriously_ Damon... _How_ are you?" I asked again.

"I'm _fine_," he replied with annoyance.

"No you're _not_," I said back.

He sighed, but said nothing.

"Damon... Come _on_... _Talk_ to me," I told him.

"I said I'm _fine_, Elena," he replied.

I could tell that he was trying to keep the anger from his voice.

"I'll make you a deal," I suddenly said without much thought.

At this he turned his head to look at me. I could see the surprise in his eyes as bright as the mid-day sun.

Of course, it disappeared in two seconds flat. Now he was wearing his up-to-no-good look. The one he wore before saying his deeply thought out sex innuendos.

"And _what_ would this deal include exactly?" he asked.

His blue eyes still had that no-good sparkle.

"You talk to me," I replied.

He made a look of disgust and then smirked once again.

"And what would you do for _me_?" he asked once more.

I sighed.

"What do _you_ want, Damon?" I asked back.

His smirk only grew bigger.

"_Hmmm..._" he murmured aloud.

In an instant, he was sitting up.

"Oh! _I_ know!" he exclaimed.

I eyed him.

This _couldn't_ be good.

"You have to _kiss_ me," he finally replied.

My eyes went so wide that I thought they were going to burst out of my skull.

"_Mistletoe-style_," he added.

I groaned.

"A deal's a _deal_," he sing-songed.

I sighed and then answered, "_Fine._ Now _talk_."

He tsk-tsked and then said, "_Kiss_ first."

Hesitantly, I slowly leaned forward. At the last minute, I thought up an "escape route". I then quickly pecked him on his left cheek and sat back.

"_Alright..._" I said. I was feeling all jittery and uneasy.

"_Talk_," I commanded.

* * *

**Damon's PoV**

I sat there on her bed in shock. I _should've_ expected that. I was so naive to think she'd _really_ kiss me.

"_Alright..._" she said.

Her voice slightly shook. I could tell from her uncomfortable stance that I had somehow gotten to her.

"_Talk_," she commanded.

I froze.

What was I _suppose_ to say?

"How about we save it for a rainy day?" I jested.

_Boom!_

I looked out the window and sure enough...

It was raining.

_Dammit_, I thought.

I looked back at Elena only to see her smile back at me.

"I'll take that rain check now," she quipped.

I sighed.

This was a lose-lose situation. There was_ no_ way I could win. She had me cornered...

"How are you?" she asked with "caring" frown.

Her voice dripped with that horribly sweet and sick sound of therapeutic sympathy.

I opened my mouth to protest but stopped myself.

This was my _only_ option.

As if she could read my mind, Elena mockingly said, "A deal's a _deal_, Damon."

I paused - knowing that this was going to be a_ long_ night.

"Betrayed," I finally answered, "I feel _betrayed_."

She looked at me stunned.

"She was _suppose_ to be in there. I _saw_ her get taken away," I continued.

It was like I had opened the flood gates. Everything was now rushing out at such a speed that I couldn't stop it, even if I _wanted_ to...

And_ that _was it.

I wanted to tell her. Tell her _everything_.

_God_, how much I was sounding like my brother...

But it was true nonetheless.

"I don't understand... She wasn't _in_ there. It's like she was never in there to _begin_ with," I told Elena.

Elena was silent.

"_Why?_" I suddenly asked.

Elena looked at me bewildered.

"Why_ what_?" she asked back.

"Why wasn't she _in_ there?" I replied back.

Elena was quiet.

I _knew_ she had no answer.

How could she _possibly_ know what happened? She wasn't _there_... It was 1864, for _Christ's_ sake.

I swallowed and then out of the blue it hit me.

"Do you hate me?" I asked her.

"Wh-what?" Elena stuttered in shock.

"That's what happened,_ isn't_ it? She wasn't in there to _begin _with... She didn't _really_ love me. I was pushy. Too much of a lost puppy..." I rambled on.

"And I _know_ I've been doing the _same_ to you. Alas, not so _clingy_, but nonetheless..." I trailed off.

"_Damon..._" she began.

"You_ hate_ me don't you. You're _sick_ of me. You _never_ want to see my face again..." I continued.

"_That's_ not true..." she replied.

"Yes it _is_, Elena. You've said it _yourself_... I'm a 'self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities'. _Admit_ it, Elena. You _hate_ me. You **despise** me," I argued back.

She couldn't say a _thing_.

After a long pause, I mumbled, "I should go."

Suddenly, her left hand was tightly gripping on to my left arm. It was then her lips crashed onto mine.

It was _nothing_ like I had _ever _gotten before. Not even from _Katherine_.

This... _This_ was a fiery passion_ so_ deep that I melted right on the spot.

I mentally laughed.

The _one_ moment that things look up and a girl _actually _gives me a kiss of ultimate burning desire, I instantly become the little, innocent boy of so long ago...

She slowly pulled away, and I opened my eyes to stare at her.

Streaming down her cheeks were _tears_.

That did it.

I _hated_ seeing girls cry.

I wiped away her tears the _best_ I could - even though more and more came.

"I _don't _hate you, Damon... I _never_ have," she told me.

* * *

_*** Awww... We know you _**_love_**_ him, Elena._

_So, like I was saying before, sorry for Damon being all... Stefany-like. Since this happens after the opening of the tomb and the discovery of *gasp!* no Katherine, Damon pretty much screw up emotionally. This chapter only was showing that._

_And _**_NO_**_! The end is _**_not_**_ near! Elena can a real witch when she wants to. (Oh, how much we know...) So let's enjoy the _ (fill in the blank with choice word) frustration._

_A week! _**_A week!_**_ Cannot wait for new episodes for TVD and SPN! GAHHHH! _

_Anyways, away from that little random rant..._

_Last of all. Two things._

_Let's see who can find all my little allusions and the like throughout the story (and headers and footnotes!)..._

_And, let me think... Hmmm... Oh, I don't know..._

_*cue now well-know MCR song...* _

_"Love! Give me love! Give me love! I don't need it! But I'll take what I want from your heart...!"_

_Reviews! Send 'em by large, oversized crows! Send 'em with some Black Magic! I don't care! But the little button below wants to feel some love. So do it a favor... Give it some love. ; )_

_(Oh! And any mistakes or criticism - hopefully healthy criticism - are definitely appreciated... Just don't go all crazed March Hare and Mad Hatter with red faces on me... *wink**wink*) ***_


	7. Dec2

_*** Alright, first off I want to say I am __soooooo sorry for not updating Tuesday. I know excuses don't cut it, but seriously... I was slammed with homework this week. Since I know this is short, I will also post another longer chapter with it. Kay? Sounds good._

**_*** Reviews! ***_**

**_SpikesFirstGirl: Addicting? Really? Wow... Totally speechless. Thanks._**

_I know it is. Hate to be cocky, but... It is **my** writing. xD lolz..._

_Me either. ; ) Of course, that was a given. hehe..._

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Yeah, it kinda shows his human side, the emotional side that's been locked away for long time. I guess you could say that it was kind of my way of showing Damon's nervous breakdown (quite a contrast to last night's episode I might say...)_**

_Me too. xD Just wait... Just you wait._

_Starts to get pretty interesting in a few chapters. *Life is but an emotional roller coaster* ; )_

_SO CAN'T WAIT FOR TONIGHT'S SPN EPISODE! I am like soooo excited! xD *cue jumping up and down like a crazy fangirl*_

_**a:** I love it too! ; )_

_**BadBoysAreBest:** You think? *sighs once more* Oh, boy... **Just** you guys wait... Just you wait._

**_*** The News ***_**

_Last night was a **must see**! If you haven't, go watch it... **NOW!**_

_Can't wait to know all about little Mrs. Mysterious... And Caroline... The trouble you get yourself into... I **swear**._

And, for most part, just to let you know. I definitely liked Lauren Cohan better as Bela on Supernatural... Just saying.

**_*** Story Time! ***_**

_Like I said, this one's short. I'll post the next one, which is much longer, in a couple minutes._

_Now what happened after those famous last words..._

_Read and Enjoy..._

* * *

**Next Morning ~ Elena's PoV ~ Elena's Room**

I woke up to the feel of someone's arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to see the wall across from me. Whosever arms that were around me was obviously spooning me.

I suddenly heard a snore from behind me.

One thing I knew for **sure** was that it _wasn't_ from Stefan.

I swallowed at the thought of who it could be. Or rather -who it _was_.

"Damon," I muttered.

Nothing.

"_Damon_," I said a little bit louder.

He snorted and then nuzzled his nose deeper into the side of my neck.

_Oh, **great**... _I thought.

"Damon... Damon, get _off_ of me," I said as loud as I could while still being quiet.

I didn't want to wake Jeremy or Aunt Jenna.

"_Damon!_" I hissed as I suddenly turned my head quickly to look at him.

He shot up from the bed and, now standing on the other side of the mattress, lowly growled as he frantically looked around the room.

Seeing no danger or threat, he then looked at me confused as to what happened.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I got up from the bed and walked to my dresser.

There was an awkward pause and then he muttered, "Your welcome."

I spun around to face him.

"Could you _please_ explain what happened last night?" I asked him.

He looked at me in shock.

_Not_ a "quick" glimpse of emotion instantly followed by his trademark first-class jackass smirk... But one that stayed and lingered for so long that I wondered if it was forever frozen onto his face.

But then it changed back into that eternal jerk-face smirk of his.

"We slept together. _End_ of story," Damon said casually.

I sighed and opened my mouth to object. We were_ still_ both fully clothed.

But before I could, he interjected with, "Well, you have a _wonderful_ day. I know _I_ did."

And with that he was gone.

_Damn him_, I thought, _Damn him and his good looks. His smooth charm. His sexy voice. And those _alluring_ blue eyes._

_

* * *

_

_*** Yes. Those dam _alluring_ blue eyes._

_Man, will they get you. ; )_

_So Damon's back to be being good ol' jackass Damon. Or **is** he? hehe..._

_Review, Review, Review! As always... : ) ***_


	8. Dec4

_*** Here you guys go! A longer chapter. ( Thank God! xD )_

_Read and Enjoy! ***_

* * *

**Two Days Later ~ Damon's PoV ~ In Town ~ Main Street**

What was I going to get _Elena_? Christmas was only _less_ than a month away. And as _much_ as I knew about her... Well... Was as much as I _didn't_ know about her...

She had a burning inferno of a spirit _deep_ within her. It was inviting yet fearsome; virtuous yet provocative... She was a rebel and a saint. She was a punk with spunk. _Dammit_, she was an _angel _sent down straight from heaven.

And this angel had a name...

_Elena Gilbert._

I walked down Main Street and looked into every window of every store I passed. I feared that _soon_ I'd get to the last store - which was only five away - and _still_ find nothing.

It was then that _it_ caught my attention from the corner of my eyes. Yes.. It was _perfect_.

It was _exactly_ what I was looking for.

And with that I stepped into the store.

* * *

**Elena's PoV ~ In Town ~ Dress Store**

"Elena! Look what _I_ found!" Caroline squealed in exuberance.

I looked up from the rack I was looking through and up at Caroline. When I _did_, I had to quickly remind myself to shut my mouth.

Caroline stood in front of me with a stunning emerald green dress that almost wrapped around her figure. It was a beautiful satin dress that had a large split that began from the top of her right thigh.

"W-o-w... Caroline... It's..." I stumbled - looking for any words that could describe how wonderful she looked.

"You don't _like_ it," Caroline stated. I could hear the dejection in her voice.

"No! Of _course_ I do. I _love_ it. In fact, I think it looks kind of _sexy_," I answered.

At this she quickly brightened up with a big huge smile. She giggled and spun around to let me see it in full.

"I love it _too_," she said back.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

I pulled out a somewhat Marilyn Monroe ruby red dress. After deciding that I liked it, I hung it over my right arm. I then saw a soft black velvet one. I hung it over the red one and walked to the dressing rooms.

I stepped into one, then closed and locked the door. I hung both dresses on the hanger on the door. I stripped down to my bra and underwear and then walked over to the door. I decided that I wanted to try on the black one.

I pulled it on over me and then froze as a voice suddenly spoke.

"Need _help_?"

I spun around to face the closed door.

"_Damon?_" I asked in shock.

"_Yes_, Elena?" he replied back.

I could already tell he had a smirk on his face.

I sighed in defeat.

Holding my left arm against the top of my chest, I opened the door.

Damon looked up - apparently caught off guard.

I spun around and then said, "Zip me up, will you?"

There was an awkward pause before I felt him zipping me up. As soon as he was done, I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.

The dress was stunningly sexy. The main part of the dress was a crow-black. Around my waist was a gleaming, deep purple ribbon. My thin straps were the same color.

I turned around as I remembered I wasn't the only one here.

Damon was strangely quiet. He looked at me like he was completely dumbfounded. He was gawking at me.

I then realized it wasn't _just_ me... It was also the way that I was dressed.

"It's..." he said stumbling for words.

He swallowed and then said, "You look _amazing_."

I nodded and, with slight movement of my head, I gestured for him to wait outside.

His eyes lit up in understanding and he closed the door behind him. I locked it and then gave myself a final once-over.

_Damn... _I couldn't _blame_ Damon for the way he acted. I mean... _Look_ at me. _Boy_, did I look hot...

I then got out of the black dress and laid it on the chair in the room. I grabbed the red dress and put it on.

"Alright," I said as I opened the door.

Damon turned to face me and I spun around. After he zipped me up, I walked over to the mirror to look at myself once again.

The dress was bright red but it was vertically pleated. At the middle of my chest, the dress scrunched together like a black hole to a medium-sized vertical line of what looked like diamonds. At the very bottom of the dress it appeared to be somewhat transparent.

"_Marilyn Monroe?_" he asked in confirmation.

"_Something_ like that..." I replied with no emotion.

"Hmm..." he said, "Yeah... _Honestly_, I'm not getting into the whole sex-scandal movie star theme."

I sighed.

"_Really_, Damon?" I asked.

He smirked and then held up a blue halter evening gown.

"I think_ this_ might fare better, don't _you_?" Damon quipped.

I took the dress and he closed the door.

After I changed into the new dress, I looked myself over in the mirror and could _swear_ that my heart just simply gave out.

Damon opened the door and strode to my side.

"_Well?_ Is it in the Ice Queen's _favor_?" he asked.

I gave him a quick glare before returning my attention to the full-length mirror.

I couldn't believe it. It was just right.

"It's- " I stumbled, "I _love_ it, Damon."

I turned back around to see him staring at me. His eyes were wide in surprise. He seemed to be amazed at what I said.

"Your welcome," he replied in a somewhat shaky voice.

He wore no smirk. No grin, no smile... No hurtful "humorous" remarks at his mercy. He just wore an expression of uneasiness.

I looked at him.

_What in the _world _was wrong with him? _God_... I_ swear _this man is bipolar..._ I thought.

Awkward silence.

"You should buy the black one as well," he suggested with an even more shakier voice, his words falling out of his mouth - all jumbled together - like puzzle pieces did out of its own box.

"O-_kay..._" I replied.

He walked out and closed the door behind him.

_Geez..._ This man drove her _insane_.

* * *

**Damon's PoV**

I walked - resisting the urge to just _run_ - out of the store...

And to _where_?

He stopped himself.

_God_,this frustrating... _Why_ couldn't he just stand there and smirk like he always did? Was he _that_ much of wimp?

She had said the three words together in one sentence. "I love" and "Damon". Not in the way he had _wanted_ but close enough... To her, it probably meant nothing. But to him, it meant _everything_.

* * *

_*** What's wrong Damon? Snow-white cat got your tongue? Not feeling like yourself lately?_

_Oo... What will happen in the next chapter I wonder?_

_Stop right there. If I have to wait for SPN, you guys have to wait too. ; )_

_Tuesday. As always._

_..._

_Besides that, I'm gonna try and write more of/update fanfics._

_And the last and final part of this exitule..._

_Please. Whipped cream with a cherry on top... **Please** review! Pretty, pretty please? For me? Thank you! xD ***_


	9. Dec5

_*** Alright, just like I promised. Late, I know. But hey... That's what happens when you accidentally take a nap. xD ***_

_***** Reviews! *****_

_**remeyqueen74: **And with manners! *gasp* Why of course! Here you go, my fabulous bloodthirsty vamps!_

_**Sunshine: **I know I shouldn't... But I seriously laughed so hard when I saw your name... For those who don't get it, go to my homepage and look for my same-titled Killjoy story/character._

_Me either! lol... I will. And with extreme pleasure. ; )_

_**remeyqueen74:** Well, aren't you one ravenous vamp... ; )_

_**SpikeFirstGirl:** Like I said, my most brilliant writing. xD Oh, stop it. Stop being so honest. lolz... Yes, though, since it's already past midnight, it probably could be considered Wednesday's episode. ; )_

_***** The News *****_

_I'm now thinking that I'll post it on Mondays now because of how late I post them. Therefore, **then** it'll be a Tuesday "episode". xD_

_Speaking of episodes, in the next TVD one we get to **really** meet Little Miss Andie Star. And get to found out how Caroline got in (and hopefully out) of her little cage. And from what I've heard... Maybe even that bathtub scene with Damon. Oh, sooo cannot wait..._

_***** Story Time! *****_

_So this one's about medium-sized I guess you could say. A little shorter than those eight/nine pagers, but still a bit longer than those two pagers. This one's a five pager._

_And now..._

_What happened after Damon's emotional close-call? Anyone wanna guess? ; )_

_Read and Enjoy! ***_

* * *

_December 5, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure what to think anymore... It has me _all_ confused. One or the other... I _know_ I have to make a decision _eventually_... But how _could_ I?_

_Wouldn't that _betray_ him?_

_Of _course_ it would. That was a silly question._

_I hope he'll forgive me. I still love him no _matter_ what..._

_Hopefully, that's enough to get us through the future rough patch..._

_

* * *

_

**Midday ~ Damon's PoV ~ Elena's Room**

I couldn't believe it...

Elena Gilbert was having doubts.

I was in utter shock.

I know being in her room was an invasion of privacy and that reading her journal was an act _so_ heartbreakingly horrible that it would _definitely_ hurt our shaky relationship much further... But I couldn't help it.

Elena's moaning from the other day of my name got to me.

I was desperate - _so_ desperate - to know why it was _my_ name.

I closed the little, leather bound book and placed it back into its exact spot - hidden in her bookshelf amongst all the others.

Yes... This was _exactly_ what he wanted.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later ~ Elena's PoV ~ Salvatore Household**

"_Hello?_" I called out into the Salvatore boarding house.

No one replied back, so I just closed the front door and strolled into the living room.

"_Mmmm..._" I heard a voice moan with sexual thought, "The Queen _herself_... And to _what_ honor do I have to be in her presence?"

Damon suddenly appeared in front of me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"_Seriously_, Damon?" I said.

He smirked and then went to pour himself another drink. To tell you the truth, I hadn't even noticed the small empty glass in his hand.

"Well?" Damon asked with a look over his shoulder.

He turned around with a now amber-filled glass in his left hand and, with his right, made a motion up and out of his throat as he said, "_Purge_. Get it _out_. What's on your _mind_, Elena?"

"About the other night..." I began.

He eyed me suspiciously.

"What I said..." I trailed off.

Why was it _so_ hard to say it?

"When I said I didn't hate you... That I never _did_... Well, I didn't want you to get the _wrong_ impression..." I continued.

A smirk grew on his face.

"_Really..._ And _what_ kind of impression did you _mean_ to leave?" he asked playfully.

I knew that right about know he was having _all_ kinds of sexual thoughts... _None_ of them which I wanted to know.

"You're not as horrible as everyone _thinks_ you are," I told him, "You really _do_ have a good side, Damon."

I watched him as the words processed in his mind. His blank eyes reflected a sense of shock and surprise in return.

"You _can_ be "good" like everyone else, Damon. You just choose _not_ to be," I continued.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Apparently, I had gotten to him.

"The dress, helping me fall asleep..." I started listing off, "And all the _rest_ of the good things you've done... Like when you saved me when I overturned my car. And I _know_ taking me to Georgia was part of it too."

He opened his mouth to object, but I cut him off.

"You could've taken me home and put me to bed. _Hell!_ You could've done _anything_ else... But you _didn't_. You took me along to Georgia," I reminded him.

"I- Elena-" he stumbled looking for an excuse he knew he didn't have.

"I just wanted to make sure that you didn't think I actually loved _you_," I clarified.

At this, his clear blue eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"I love _Stefan_... **Not** you," I emphasized - probably a little _too_ forcefully.

Without another word, I turned around and left the house. Getting in my car, I swiftly drove away onto the highway.

* * *

**Damon's PoV**

I stood there in utter shock.

Elena Gilbert had just told him that she didn't _love_ him...

No... That _couldn't_ be right.

She _did_. He just _knew_ it.

Her diary entry of that morning... It had _clearly_ said that she was having second doubts.

Was he _imagining_ what he saw? Was he going _delusional_?

* * *

**Elena's PoV ~ Highway**

I pulled over to the side of the road. I couldn't take it any longer. Suddenly I began crying my eyes out.

Why on _earth_ was I crying?

I had told Damon the truth. I knew that's why he been so _smug_ the whole time. He loved the idea of me saying the three words, "I love" and "Damon", in one sentence. _Just_ to make sure I was right, I wrote a bogus entry in my diary about having to "choose" between them...

I didn't _have_ to choose. I had _already_ chosen Stefan.

So if _that_ was so true... Why the **hell** was I crying?

Was there a spot deep down inside me that actually _loved_ Damon?

I thought about it.

_Damn..._ I think I _did_.

Why _else_ would I have be having those dreams of him? He couldn't get into my mind. I always drank vervain-spiked tea before bed. The only possibility left was...

No... It _couldn't_ be...

_Could_ it?

* * *

**Stefan's PoV ~ Salvatore Household**

I walked into the parlor to see Damon sitting in his beloved black leather armchair. He sat there with a half-filled glass of...

_Whiskey?_

Yes... I _thought_ I had smelled the scent of old youthful, horseback days of the Civil War.

Damon sat slumped into the chair - holding the half-filled glass to his right temple. He wore an unreadable expression as he stared deep into the fire of the fireplace.

Since his brother had said nothing, he assumed that Damon had wanted to be left alone.

In a sense, Damon's current behavior was _quiet_ unusual.

Damon had that certain _look_.

The one of a man with _such_ a gaping hole in his stomach that it was ironically swallowing _him_ up.

He hoped that _soon_ Damon's behavior would return to its normal one.

* * *

_*** Uh-oh... Damon doesn't seem to be doing so well?_

_Will a classic, reckless Damon move occur? Or even **better**? ; )_

_"Find out next Tuesday on Mistletoe Amour..."_

_lolz... Just **had** to add that. Sorry._

_And like always - Review, Review, Review! Please? Por favor? Bitte? For me? xD Danke! ; ) ***_


	10. Dec6

_*** Just a little Super Bowl treat. ; ) ***_

_***** Reviews! *****_

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Well, don't worry. Your wish will come true. ; ) Oh, and on why Elena and Caroline went dress shopping... You guys will find out why in six chapters. xD_**

_I hate that it did too... But well worth it anyway. Soooo can't wait till next Friday._

_And here's Damon's pick me up. : )_

_**AngelJade0:** I'm glad that you do. Of course. And here's the update. ; ) I've asked and apparently it's Monday. Very intriguing. _

**_Alottalove: I know. She's supposed to be basically arguing with her subconscious on this one. And here is his next move. ; )_**

***** The News! *****

Now I said I'd post one a week and that would be Monday, but don't worry. I'm still posting one tomorrow. So take a deep, long breath... And relax. Better?

***** Story Time! *****

This one's a two and half pager. In other words, it's pretty short. Sorry guys...

v v v Damon's next move aka pick up. v v v

Read and Enjoy! ***

* * *

**Past Midnight ~ Damon's PoV ~ Elena's House**

I quietly opened the window and climbed in. After closing it, I silently strode to her bed and stood there watching her.

She laid there so innocently. Everything she _ever_ said wiped away from my memory. Only the peaceful look on her face was what remained in my mind.

She was dead to the world it seemed...

I smirked at the pun.

_Yes_, he did wish that she'd be his queen of darkness... But now he wasn't so sure...

He still, in a sense, wanted her to stay human.

He_ loved_ her this way.

How could he change something _so_ perfect in order make it "beautiful"?

It was a sicking idea.

I snapped out of my thoughts to find that I was stroking down Elena's cheekbone over and over like a programed robot.

I suddenly stopped and pulled away.

_I _shouldn't_ be here_, I thought as I began to turn away towards the window.

Instantly, a hand shot out and grabbed my right wrist.

I froze and quickly turned my head to see Elena's other hand reach out to grab me as well, as she yanked me towards her with the hand that was already holding on to my wrist.

Letting her have her way, I got on the bed next to her. She then wrapped her arms protectively around me as if I were her teddy bear.

I mentally laughed at the thought of being her teddy bear.

Ha! _Some _teddy bear!

"I love you," she mumbled.

I suddenly turned to stone.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I _love_ you, Damon Salvatore" she mumbled again.

_This _can't_ be real_, I thought.

It was_ too_ good to be true...

_Too_ good.

* * *

**A Couple Hours Later ~ Elena's PoV ~ Elena's Room**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off.

Groggily, I reached over and hit the snooze button.

_Ugh..._ I thought, _Monday..._

Suddenly, a pair of lips kissed my forehead and I smiled.

Giggling, I opened my eyes to see Stefan. I pecked him on the lips only for him to deeply kiss me back. To which I didn't refuse.

"I love you," I told him with a grin.

I opened my eyes to see him smiling back.

"I love you_ too_, Elena," he replied.

I groaned as my alarm went off again.

Stefan turned off my alarm clock and then turned back to look at me. He sat there so beautifully handsome on the edge of my bed that it broke my heart to know that I dreamed of something _so_ horrible...

_Damon._

"Hey, you ok?" Stefan caringly asked.

I brighten my expression a little and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

With a concerned sigh, he then said, "You need to get dressed. I'll wait in the car."

I nodded and kissed him one last time on his lips - slowly pulling away in dissatisfaction. He kissed me on my forehead once again and then disappeared.

I loved Stefan.

_Not_ Damon.

So why was it_ so_ hard to subconsciously believe it?

* * *

_*** Uh-oh..._

_Look out, Elena. Your emotions are showing. ; )_

_Sorry, just couldn't help myself._

_What will happen next? Who knows... Maybe something we've been waiting for the tv series to **actually** show. ; )_

_Tell me what you guys think so far. (aka: Review!)_

_Till tomorrow... (Dun dun dun...)_


	11. Dec10

_*** Alright, so back on the schedule... Or the new schedule anyway... ***_

**_*** Reviews! ***_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Is it really just Damon that's going through this tug and pull? ; )_**

**_AngelJadeO: Suspenseful? Oh, you don't even know what that word means? ; )_**

**_DamonFan13: Because it's Elena we're talking about here... Plus how good of a story would it be if they just fell in love and married so easily? xD_**

**_*** The News! ***_**

_**I may or may not post next week.** This Friday I'm leaving to Hawaii (Yep! xD) and will be gone that whole next week... But good thing. I'm bringing my laptop with me. xD So it all depends on what's going on. Mean while enjoy this close-to-what-we-really-want chapter._

_***** Story Time! *****_

_So this one's still kinda short. (Sorry...) It's a four pager, so it **is** a little longer... But still short. Suspenseful though. ; )_

_Read and Enjoy!***_

* * *

**F****our Days Later ~ Elena's PoV ~ Parlor ~ Salvatore Household**

"So that's _it_?" I asked.

"Yep," Damon answered - popping the "p".

"There's _nothing_ to worry about," Stefan said.

"Alright... So _now_ what?" I asked again.

"You just sit tight while we deal with this 'little inconvenience'," Damon replied.

"Who's gonna _stay_ with me?" I asked the two of them.

Damon and Stefan looked at each each other. When Stefan looked back at me, he sighed.

"Damon," he answered.

Damon looked at him in what looked like surprise. Still in shock, he looked at me at the same time I did at him. We both were blown away.

Before I could protest, Stefan added, "Damon's _stronger_ than me. If _anyone_ tries to hurt you, the _best_ protection you could have would be him."

"And what about _you_?" I asked Stefan.

"_Whoever_ we're dealing with, I think I can handle," Stefan replied seemingly confident.

"_Think?_" I asked - obviously angered by the wording of his statement.

"I'll be _fine_, Elena," he cooly answered.

I huffed and folded my arms.

I snuck a look at Damon to see if he was smirking - which I was _sure_ he was. But much to my amazement, he wasn't. He seemed as if to be debating over something in his mind.

"Alright, I'm gonna go hunting. I'll be _right_ back," Stefan nonchalantly announced.

He kissed me on my cheek and then walked out of the room towards the front door. When I heard the door shut close, I began to walk to the stairs.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Elena," Damon said.

"_What?_" I snapped.

"_Stop_ it," he replied.

I looked at him both confused and taken aback.

"Stop _what?_" I replied back - sounding like a little seven year-old brat.

"You've been _avoiding_ me all week," he pointed out.

"_So?_ How's _that_ unusual?" I argued back.

"_Five_ little words, Elena..." he replied.

Seeing my confused puzzled expression, he added, "I _heard_ them - whether you _like_ it or **not**."

"_What?_" I asked - still confused on the matter.

"You can forget it if you want, but _I_ can't," he continued.

"Forget _what_, Damon? _What_ did I say?" I asked.

What the _hell_ was he talking about?

"You _love_ me, Elena," he simply stated.

_What?_ He was _delusional_...

"_Look..._ I don't know how much you've had to drink, but I _think_ it's time you stopped," I replied.

"Stop_ denying_ it, Elena," he said as he moved closer to me.

"_Damon..._ **Stop**," I told him as I stepped back.

"Don't _deny_ it," he said again as he took a step closer.

"_Damon..._" I feebly protested as I took another step back.

"Don't deny _us_," he continued - ignoring me.

He took another step forward, and I another step away from him.

"_Damon... _**Please...**" I pleaded.

"You said it _yourself_, Elena," he said as he tried to fill the space between us again.

This time, as I stepped back, I bumped into a wall.

Oh, _no_...

My eyes frantically searched for a way out, but it was too late. Damon successfully filled the space between us and was now pressing me up against the wall.

"You _love_ me," he murmured seductively in my ear.

He had both hands on the wall - each one on either side of me. I was trapped.

I was heavily breathing now, and my heart beat was pounding so hard that I thought it might give out.

"_Admit_ it," he said as he breathed onto my neck.

His hot breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Da-Damon..." I stammered as he put his hands on my hips.

He nibbled lightly on my earlobe as I tried to put my thoughts together... Which was _utterly_ failing...

"_Say_ it," he murmured.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered.

He was kissing up and down my neck.

"_Say_ it," he murmured again.

He continued kissing up and down my neck, but this time, his hands caressingly moved up the sides of my torso. His left went up to hold the back of my head while his right went to wrap around my waist.

"_Say_ it," he murmured once more.

"I_ love_ you," I whimpered - finally surrendering.

I realized I had _truly_ meant it.

"I _love_ **you**," I told him with new-found strength.

I felt him smirk in content as he continued to kiss up and down my neck.

Suddenly, with a slight push from my right hand, he stopped and leaned away a little to look at me confused. I took his face with both of my hands and pulled him to kiss me on my lips. When his lips touched mine, his hands were holding my face as well. He kissed me as forcefully as he could to express his _true_ desire of me. In return, I kissed him back in as much force. Deep inside, I loved him _just_ as much as he probably loved me.

He only pulled away when he noticed I was trying to gasp for air.

After I caught my breath, I breathed out, "_Damn..._"

His rough voice chuckled as he tried to grasp for air too.

"_Correction_," he murmured, "_O_, damn..."

We both laughed at his witty wordplay.

I gave him a long, drawn out kiss on his lips, and then pecked him on the tip of his nose. To which earned me another chuckle of his.

"I l_ove_ you, **Damon** Salvatore," I told him with pure bliss.

"I love you _too_, Elena," he lovingly replied.

* * *

_*** What was that **Elena**? What did you just say? ; )_

_I'm going for a every-time-they-have-a-moment-like-this-you-read-just-a-little-more kind of thing. **Loving** it..._

_But nevermind me. What do you guys think? Anything I should add? *wink**wink* ; )_

_**Yes?...** Alright._

_(Time for button love! xD)_


	12. Dec11PartA

_*** Because I couldn't help myself... ***_

**_*** Reviews! ***_**

_**Dark-Supernatural-Angel:** If I were Elena, I probably would've passed out in pure amazement. "Stefan said **what**?" kind of thing, ya know... Be warned! It's **Elena** we're talking about. So don't get **too** excited. ; ) Oh, absolutely! A good Delena story **MUST** have Delena in it. Duh! That's what makes it Delena. xD And soon is closer than you thought! ; )_

**_SpikesFirstGirl: And to you I raise my virgin Lava Flow up high. xD_**

**_AngelJadeO: Why thank you! Wow! Best Author Ever? Screw the virgin Lava Flow! Hello regular Lava Flow! lolz... xD_**

_**KaterinaPetrova:** Of course, why wouldn't you? Apparently, I'm the "Best Author Ever!". But careful, Delena isn't Delena without some true road bumps. You **all** have been warned._

_**Freiia:** And I glad that you are! Enjoy! I'm actually thinking of finishing each story I have one by one. Updating like I am with this story... Speaking of, if you guys would like to check out my other fanfics, you are **more** than welcome to. They're pretty good too ya know. I'm **not** the kind to only write one "hit single" if ya get what I mean._

**_Lheto: Thank you! Um... I think it's still a good chance of "ignore the situation" kind of deal. But I'm starting to get near the 25th so... The clock is ticking._**

**_*** The News! ***_**

_So because I couldn't help myself, I'm uploading another chapter. And, yes... Virgin Lava Flows in Hawaii are totally the bomb. : ) For those of you who **don't** read the review replies section (*Le Gasp!* Why **not**?), I'm planning on finishing all my fanfics and future fanfics one by one. Updating them just like I am with this story. Also, my other fanfics are starting to get **really** jealous of this one. After all, this one is like the only one getting attention. (Attention whore...) Jk... But seriously, like I said above, I'm not the "one hit single" kind of writer. You guys should really check the other ones out. Just might like what you see... ; )_

_Know about Damon and Elena **finally** being "together" in a sense... Yeah... Like I've been saying, this is **Elena** we're talking about. She's not just gonna run away with Damon into the beautiful Virginia sunset. Cuz in real life, things just don't **happen** that way. One of Elena's well known traits is being stubborn. So expect that and **only** that._

_And on telling Stefan... Yeah, haven't gotten there yet. Sorry. But hey... I'm getting close to the 25th and the clock is still ticking, so they're/she's running out of time._

_***** Story Time! *****_

_Alright, this one's longer. An eight-pager kind of long... In fact, this is "Part A" of "Day12"/Dec11._

_This one, like I've said early on before, kind of basically follows the TV show. I've only added thoughts from certain characters and a little extra to the scenes. Oh, and get use to it cuz I'm gonna keep doing this kind of thing..._

_Starting off from "Let The Right One In" (I do not have ownership of any of the characters or any thing involving the awesome CW TV show... *Though I wish I _**_did_**_...*), is the first part of our little two part chapter..._

_Read and Enjoy!***_

* * *

**Next Day ~ Elena's PoV ~ Elena's House**

I walked over to the living room table and picked up my annoyingly ringing cell. Looking at it, I saw who it was for the sixth millionth time.

"Damon" my cell read as his number shined up at me in the form of seven jet-black digits. I hit the ignore button and began walking up the stairs when someone began knocking on the door.

Knowing it was raining outside, I opened the door - just in case it was Aunt Jenna. I didn't want to assume it was Damon, and then have Jenna utterly pissed off at me.

But I should've stuck to assuming because as soon as I opened the door, Damon quickly strode in.

Giving me a glance as he walked by me and into my living room, he said, "You're ignoring me."

I closed the door and walked up to him.

"The _six_ missed calls? Sorry, my phone's dead," I sarcastically replied.

He ignored my snide remark and asked, "_Stefan_ here?"

"No," I quickly answered in a dismissive tone.

Suddenly realizing who the conversation was about, I asked concerned, "Why? Something _wrong_?"

If Damon was looking for Stefan, and he wasn't here with me...

"He went off into the woods and didn't come back," Damon said as he looked around the house.

Looking at his phone as he checked it, he continued by saying, "I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you."

I started to go into panic mode as I called Stefan and got nothing.

"It's going straight to voicemail," I told Damon, "Where could he _be_?"

Damon stared at me with an even colder and harder mask on than I had ever seen him wear.

"You're not gonna like what I'm thinking," Damon replied.

I could easily hear the anger in his voice.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at _all_.

* * *

**An Hour Later ~ Damon's PoV ~ Pearl's House**

"Pearl! Open this door! Or I swear to _God_ I'll bust through and rip your head off!" I yelled as I stood in front of Pearl's House

The door opened and the vampire who attacked me and Stefan from the other night stood before me in the dimly lit house.

"Pearl's not home," he replied in a low voice.

He poked his head out and looked at the sky.

"Mmm... Beautiful weather. Not a _ray_ of sun in the sky," he remarked.

I wasn't liking him_ already_.

"Where's my brother?" I asked - ignoring his comment of the weather.

I wasn't stupid. I could put two and two together.

_He_ was in charge of this whole circus-act-gone-wrong.

After taking a step back and opening the door wider, he called out, "Billy."

Suddenly two vampires walked into the room holding Stefan - who looked to be in complete pain. I sympathetically looked at him. I wished I could take away his pain. But _what_ could I do?

Then it hit me.

Of _course_! Kill them _all_.

"You are _dead_," I told him as I charged to enter the house.

But then I hit an invisible wall.

"_Whoa..._ I'm _sorry_," he mockingly said.

I looked around confused. It was like I _couldn't_ enter. How could I _not_ enter? It was a house full of _vampires_, for Christ's sake!

"You haven't been invited in. Mrs. Gibbons," he called out.

"Yes, Fredrick, honey?" a woman who looked to be in her forties asked as she walked up to his right side.

"Never let this bad man in," he told her as he looked at her.

Oh no... _No!_

"I'll _never_ let him in," she repeated as she looked at me.

He had compelled her to _never_ invite me in. There was _no_ way I could save Stefan now.

She smiled and eerily walked calmly away.

"One hundred forty-five years left starving in a tomb thanks to Katherine's _infatuation_ with _you_ and your brother," Fredrick spat.

_All_ I could do was give him my _worst_ Death glare... How _pathetic_...

"The first few weeks - every single nerve in your body screams with fire. A kind of pain that can _drive_ a person mad," he said.

He quickly smirked and continued, "Well... I thought your brother might want to get a _taste_ of that before I killed him."

He moved out of the way to let me have a better view of Stefan - who, though still being held by two other vampires, was slumped over in probably pain and exhaustion.

"Billy," he called out again.

Instantly, the vampire who was holding Stefan's left side staked his younger brother in the gut. Stefan grunted in pain and slowly sank to the floor. "Billy" pulled out the stake and stood up straight again.

"You have a nice day," Fredrick said as he closed the door in my face.

_Oh..._ That bitch was _dead_.

* * *

**Elena's PoV ~ Side of the Road**

I sat in the car bored and anxious.

What was _taking_ so long?

I turned to look out the rainy passenger window and saw Damon running towards the car...

_Alone._

I grabbed my umbrella, got out of the driver's side, opened my umbrella, and closed the car door. Then I ran to Damon - meeting him halfway.

"What_ happened_? Where _is_ he?" I frantically asked as he grabbed on to the umbrella handle.

I never took my hand off so we both we're holding on to it.

"They have him. I can't get in," he answered.

"Why _not_?" I asked again.

_Surely_, he could've gotten in and out. _Pearl_ lived here, and she was a _vampire_.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in," he explained.

He _had_ to be lying. He could get in, couldn't he?

I could tell from his eyes that he wasn't lying.

Usually his eyes were a cold, hard, steel blue. But now his eyes had softened in pain.

A compelled human was what stood between _us_ and Stefan.

With a jagged breath and a burst of adrenaline, I said, "I can get in."

I stepped forward only to have him grab and stop me.

"You're not going in there," he said back.

"I'm _going_!" I argued back.

I struggled against him, but I might as well have been fighting with a wall. It was impossible.

"You're _not_ going in there," he told me firmly.

I gave up - knowing I couldn't fight him - and asked, "Why are they _doing_ this? What do they _want_ with him?"

He swallowed and replied, "Revenge... They want _revenge_."

I looked away for a second as I tried to pull together what I had left of myself.

"We got to _do_ something," I told him.

"I _know_," he replied - looking round where we were.

"We can't let them hurt him," I said aloud.

"I know," he said again.

"We got to get him out of there," I continued in panic - ignoring him.

"_Elena_," Damon said as he suddenly held my face between his hands, "I _know_."

My heart immediately slowed down and my head began to clear.

"But I _don't_ know how to get him out," Damon confessed.

We both stared at each other. Desperation was _clearly_ written across both of our foreheads.

"_Now_ what?" I asked him.

I was on the verge of crying. It took _all_ the sanity I had not to just collapse down into the fetal position on the ground and cry my eyes out.

Damon swallowed and then replied, "We go _home_."

"_What?_" I asked in disbelief.

"We get in the car and go _home_. Think out a _plan_," he told me.

After staring into his clear blue eyes, I nodded and he walked me to the passenger side of the car. He held the umbrella as I got in, and then closed it and gave it to me as he closed the door for me. In a blink of the eye, he was in the car and putting his key into the ignition. When it turned on, he made a u-turn and drove us back to the Salvatore house.

_God_, did I miss Stefan...

* * *

**Thirty minutes later ~ Salvatore Household**

As soon as Damon stopped the car, I jumped out of the car and ran into the house - being that the door was open. I walked to the couch in the living room, and plopped down on it. Pulling my legs onto the couch, I wrapped my arms around them. Damon instantly appeared by my side.

"_Elena_," he painfully murmured.

I looked at him, and I _swore_ that with just a look I had killed him inside.

"Damon-" I said in rush.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and held onto me tight.

"I don't know what to do..." I told him.

He didn't reply.

"You'll won't leave me, _will_ you?" I asked.

I didn't know _what_ he would do. I knew that _no_ matter what he said about his brother, he still fiercely loved him. I swear Damon would go to _any_ lengths to protect him. Save him even if needed...

"_No_," he replied.

I could hear the fierce loyalty in his voice. To him, two people he would _die_ to defend were his brother... and _me_.

"I'm tired," I told him.

He picked me up in his arms and, in a flash, we were in a room I had never been in before. Looking around as he walked to the bed in the middle of the room, I deduced that it was _his_ bedroom.

The smell of him was the _strongest_ here. Of his cologne, his leather jacket, of whiskey... Everything _Damon_.

He laid me down on top of the black comforter of his bed.

And I thought the _room_ smelled like him...

His bed was _obviously_ the strongest... He slept here. _Duh!_

He pulled some of the comforter down and helped me under them.

"D'm'n..." I mumbled.

I was slowly falling away... I had to hurry.

"Yes, Elena?" he asked.

There was _no_ cockiness. Just a loving and caring Damon.

"I'm cold..." I told him.

He quietly laughed under his breath in disbelief.

To tell you the truth, I really wasn't that cold. I just needed someone... Someone _close_. My world was cracking and _soon_ my snow globe of a world would break into a million pieces.

But thankfully he obliged and got under the covers with me. He scooted close to me - _very_ close I might add - and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you," I mumbled again.

"_Anything_ for you, Elena," Damon lovingly murmured.

I smiled in satisfaction and slowly fell deeper into this newfound "dream".

* * *

_*** Dream? Oh, I only **wish** Elena..._

_So anyone find the little metaphor that's also an allusion to the book series? No? Look closer. ; )_

_Before you guys start panicking about my creativeness, I just want to let you know that it's not **all** like this. In fact some scenes I've actually changed. So calm down, take a deep breath or two, and relax._

_The next chapter, aka "Part B" of "Day12"/Dec11 looks like it's gonna get a little spicier. Oo... Elena you are **so** in trouble when Stefan finds out. ; )_

_The button just **loves** love. So give it some more. Review, please! With Damon on top! I mean... (lolz...) ***_


	13. Dec11PartB

_*** Wow! A WEEK? I am **so** sorry guys! I've been trying to deal with school work, being I had been absent a whole week in Hawaii... Though I did manage to find time to read your guys' reviews. And thank you to **all** of you guys!_

_*** Reviews! ***_

_**Dark-Supernatural-Angel:** Well, I think by now we can **all** definitely saw Elena is bipolar. Oh! Yeah.. Sorry, about that guys. xD The storyline is running parallel to Season 1 of The Vampire Diaries. And sorry for making you guys wait so long!_

_**PennyLane218:** And I love hearing that! ; )_

**_KaterinaPetrova:_**_ I feel kinda sorry for Stefan too, but my love for Delena is so strong. And I've/we've been waiting so long for Delena... (Yes, I know I sound heartless for Stefan.) And yes. Stefan will be saved. Nice to know Mystic Falls' bad girl loves my **delena** fic. ; ) And I've got nothing wrong with that. xD_

**_SpikesFirstGirl:_**_ Well, I'm not sure about the real deal, but since I'm underage, I got a good plenty of amount of virgin Lava Flows. And, trust me, they're pretty good. xD Well, I **hope** you still love the story. ; ) Gotta admit. The first time I read your comment I was all like, "Black comforter? I thought it was like a navy blue?" Went back and looked... Totally starting cracking up. Thanks for noticing such a small detail, even though I had **totally** forgot about it. xD And yes, that sounds a **lot** better than lava flows and Maui mixed together. ; ) Correction: **O, Damn!** xD_

_**AngelJadeO:** Really? I wonder how you'll be later on down the line. ; ) Thank you! A Genius and the Best Author Ever! You guys are super awesome! xD_

**_* The News! *_**

_Alright, for compensation for the hold off for a week, I will give you guys another chapter after this. **Guaranteed!** Speaking of Stefan, he actually returns in the next chapter. Which will verge off from the tv shows storyline and into the one for this fic. ; )_

_*** Story Time! ***_

_So this one's short... (Sorry guys!) You know how those two-pagers are. The next chapter will be much longer. xD Presenting"Part B" of "Day12"/Dec11:_

_Now onto what happen later that day... (A little window of opportunity for Stefan! Needs to get his pay somehow or another... xD )_

_(I do not own any thing in relation to The Vampire Diaries, book or tv show. Though I **do** wish Damon was real... T_T *sigh* )_

_Read and Enjoy!***_

* * *

**An Hour Later ~ Elena's PoV ~ Parlor ~ Salvatore Household**

"So that's the game plan then? Go in silently and kill _each_ and every one of them?" Alaric asked.

"_Yep_, except you forgot the part where we swoop in and rescue my dear little _brother_," Damon replied semi-jokingly.

"And how long do you think they'll keep him alive?" Alaric bravely asked.

Damon's smirk fell into a straight line.

"I'm not sure. He said he wanted my brother to 'get a taste' of what its like. I'd said we got a day or two more," Damon replied, "They'd want to drag it out as _much_ as they can... Inflict as _much_ pain in as _long_ as they can."

"Alright, it's settled. Tomorrow... I'll take the day off," Alaric said as he walked to the door.

Damon put on an obviously stressed smirk.

As soon as the door shut, Damon's "smirk" fell. He looked at me concerned.

"How are you _doing_? You hanging in there?" he asked in a passive voice.

I could tell that he was trying to come off as his normal, uncaring self, but I could still hear the worried concern in his tone.

"I'm fine," I told him.

He nodded as he looked elsewhere. He looked as if deep in thought.

"Let's watch a movie," I told him in the same passive voice like he had used.

* * *

**Stefan's PoV ~ Pearl's House**

_Everything_ was a blur. All was obscured by the ultimate pain of vervain.

I was still up vertically, but just as vertical as a swine in a slaughterhouse butchering lineup.

"Vervain on the ropes," a voice taunted.

There was a sudden pull on the ropes that bound my hands together and up above my head. I could hear my howl of pain, but it was like I was somewhere else. Thanks to the overwhelming pain of vervain-soaked ropes, of _course_.

The man said something else, but I didn't hear it in my world of agony. Next thing I know, there's an eye dropper above my right eye. And then vervain droplets falling into my forcefully opened right eye.

Another howl of pain. More desperate panting.

I was in a world of _hell_.

* * *

**Two Hours Later ~ Elena's PoV ~ Salvatore Household**

By the end of the movie, I was huddled close into Damon's arms and even closer to his chest. Despite popular belief of vampires, he was still quite warm. And, me, being cold, _actually_ needed that.

"And _what_ would her Majesty like to do _now_?" Damon jested.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I don't know."

"Hmm... Well, _I_ have an idea," Damon said back in a seductive voice.

I inched a little bit away from him - trying to get out of his arms - but it was no use. His arms were tightly holding on to me. There was _no_ way out now.

Suddenly, he slowly started placing intimate kisses down my neck. This, in turn, lead to an escaped moan from myself. But, instead of going back up my neck, he kept slowly kissing down my chest until he got to before my cleavage.

Somewhere between _that_ two things had happened. The first was that Damon's arms had moved from holding me in a protective hug to an intimate embrace. The other was that I had _totally_ forgotten about someone else... Someone I _knew_ I should be thinking of right now, but... I couldn't remember _who_.

Instead, I let Damon lay me down on the couch and bend and arch over me. In the process, he had helped me take off my shirt. His hands then ran down and back up to squeeze my breasts. Another moan escaped my lips. He lowly chuckled in enjoyment.

It was then I found my hands running up and down his chest. Quickly, I began to shakily undo the buttons on his black shirt. I had only gotten the first three buttons unbuttoned when Damon had noticed what I was doing. Smirking, he sat up straight and swiftly undid the rest of the buttons. He took off his shirt and threw it somewhere else in a blur. Seeing his perfectly-toned abs, I moaned.

Oh _God_...

I was going to _love_ tonight.

* * *

_*** Oo la la! Elena! What would **Stefan** think? ; )_

_Some steamy beginner's scenes for personal fun._

_Well, it seems Elena's starting to let go of Stefan. Just maybe, Delena fans. **Just** maybe.._

_The next chapter, "Part A" of "Day13"/Dec12, is coming up in a couple minutes._

_Like always. Review, review, review! xD_


	14. Dec12PartA

_*** Sorry it took so long to post this one. It was super late by the time I got done with my homework. But don't worry. From here on out it's the set schedule like its been._

_*** Reviews! ***_

_**Dark-Supernatural-Angel:** Thinking about what I said yesterday... **Wow**, did I sound heartless! In all sense, I **do** feel bad for Stefan. I **really** do. But I wrote that one small part in for contrast to what was happening to Elena. (Still sounding heartless over here..) I think it's **way** past the "For all we know..." stage. An avid watcher of the TV show and a lover of the book series (which I've already read completely through), I've seen Elena go "Stefan", "Damon", "Stefan", "Damon"... (More predominately in the books). And every time I get sucked into the books when I'm trying to find my references that I want to use for my fics, all I want to do is scream, "**Elena!** Make up your **damn** mind already!" (Sorry, about the long rambling...) xD_

**_.BeautifulDreamer.x:_**_ Thank you! Another fan! Geez... I should really take a poll to see how many's in the "family" now. ; ) Good to hear! Next Tuesday, if you want to know when's the next update._

**_* News! *_**

_So starting as of now, I will continue the set schedule of updating on Monday nights so you guys' can read it on Tuesdays. In fact, I think I just **might** start doubling up. Maybe Thursdays too? You know, to replace the lost of not seeing TVD. (Which **won't** come back on until the seventh of **April**!) Sounds good?_

**_* Story Time! *_**

_Alright, "Part A" of "Day13"/Dec12. This one's a nine-pager... Which means it's long. ; ) Finally, right?_

_In this chapter, we get to see more of this "bipolar" Elena we just love to hear/read about. xD_

_Most of this is made up by me (besides the part where Elena and Stefan are talking. That's actually from the episode "Let The Right One In"...)._

_Beginning with a wall and ending with a man._

**_Which_**_ man? Find out for yourself. ; )_

_Read and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Next Morning ~ Elena's PoV ~ Damon's Room**

I opened my eyes to see a white wall.

_Ah..._ Comfort...

Then, to nicely ruin it, was a snore.

_Shit_, I thought.

I remembered _everything_ from last night.

It was _true_. I had _sex_ with Damon Salvatore.

Not only _that_, but I was still in love - and _dating_, mind you - his younger brother, Stefan.

Boy, was I in a world of-

"_Mmm..._ Good _Morning_," Damon cooed into my ear.

I froze.

Damon _never_ acted this way.

Suddenly, he gently and tenderly kissed my left cheek.

"I _love_ you," he cooed again.

I didn't say a _word_.

"I _know_ you're awake," he told me.

Still nothing.

"Come on... _Say_ it," he said.

My mind tried to think of _any_ way to get out of this situation. I honestly couldn't think of _one_ single way. _Not _one... Go figure.

"I wanna hear you _say_ it," he told me again.

I sighed and then asked, "What do you want me to _say_, Damon?"

"Say you _love_ me," he cooed.

I fell silent.

It was _bad_ enough that I had gotten into this horrible situation. It would be even worse if I said _that_. Plus, the fact it was a _total_ lie to begin with...

My heart instantly swelled up painfully in my chest.

_Was_ it a total lie?

"_Elena_," Damon tenderly tried to call me back into the real world.

I thought about the way I had worded the question and then thought, _Wait... Wouldn't it be "_Wasn't_ it a total lie"?_

"You _know_ I won't let you leave this bed until you say it," Damon taunted.

"_Damon-_" I began to protest.

"_Say_ it," he somewhat sing-songed.

I sighed in defeat and then said, "I love you."

"You_ know_ that doesn't count," Damon replied.

"_What!_" I almost shrieked.

I heard his low, deep chuckle from behind me before he responded back, "Say it like you _mean_ it, Elena."

I groaned and then he added, "And _please_ **do** mean it."

I couldn't say it. I _wouldn't_ say it. There was _no_ way...

But you _do_ love him...

_No!_ You love _Stefan_! The one who's probably being horribly and cruelly _tortured_ right now.

You remember, _don't_ you?

But Damon-

_No!_ For heaven's sake!

You! Love! Stefan!

"_Elena_," Damon lovingly cooed, "Alaric's coming in hour. Do you want us to pre-plan up _here_?"

I ground my teeth together.

_Damn_ him for always being so _damn_ stubborn...

"Damon-" I tried.

"_Yes_, Elena?" he mocking asked.

I closed my eyes and thought of Stefan.

Not of how he would be now, but from all my happy memories of him. His smile. His laughter. His deep, brown eyes...

_That's_ how I remembered him.

"I _love_ you," I murmured.

I directed it at Stefan, but, of course, with only _Damon_ around...

He flipped me over so I was now laying on my back. My eyes flew open in surprise to see that Damon now straddled me. He began kissing seductively down my neck, and I _knew_ what he was trying to get at. At first, I moaned at his soft touch, but then my mind kicked into gear.

"_Damon!_ Get _off_ of me!" I started shouting as I tried to push him off of me.

He_ finally_ got the clue to stop after I continued to push him away three more times.

Pulling away to look at me confused, he asked, "What's _wrong_? You loved it _last_ night."

"_Get off of me!_" I screamed.

He instantly scrambled back onto the bed, and I flew off into his bathroom. I locked the door behind me, and then turned around and took a deep breath.

_Now_ to take a shower...

* * *

**That Night After Rescuing Stefan ~ Damon's PoV ~ Salvatore Household**

"Come _on_, Steffy. It's not like your gonna turn into _ash_ as soon as you step into the house," I joking told my younger brother.

He silently took three steps past the threshold and stopped.

After closing the door behind Elena, I walked past my brother and jestingly asked, "_What?_ Afraid the _boogieman's_ gonna pop out from out of nowhere?"

Instantaneously, Stefan ran up to his room - closing the door behind him.

I shrugged it off and, now looking at Elena, said, "I guess he _is_."

She rolled her eyes and answered back, "Give him a _break_, Damon. He _just_ went through a traumatic two days being tortured in _God-only-knows_ how many ways."

Elena then walked past me only to start going up the stairs.

"Where are you _going_?" I asked her.

Was she _insane_?

She ignored me and went straight into Stefan's room.

_Dammit..._ Apparently she _was_.

I walked over to the nearest seat in the parlor - trying to be as _close_ as I could to the stairs if needed be.

_If you hurt even _one _centimeter of her body_, I thought inside my head to Stefan, _I _swear_ I will kill you._

_

* * *

_

**Elena's PoV ~ Stefan's Room**

I stood facing the window.

I wasn't really staring outside of it. I was trying to process what happened tonight.

I knew that wasn't _really_ Stefan...

Or _was_ it?

All this time...

Was the "white knight" figure I was looking for... Was it the _reverse _in reality?

Was the Stefan I _knew_... Was it all just a mask? A facade? _Fake?_

Was Damon - the black knight (in this figurative sense)... Was _he_ like Stefan? Was he the _opposite_ of what he seemed?

In all reality, was the _true _"white knight" **Damon**?

It was then I heard footsteps behind me.

Turning around, I saw Stefan all cleaned up. I saw the "flawless angel" I had original fell in love with.

I suddenly remembered the blood covering his mouth and the animalistic look he gave me.

I turned around and, while looking down at the table in front of me, asked, "How are you doing?"

"Uh... I'm okay," he answered, "The wounds have mostly healed."

"Good," I replied.

There was a short silence before he said, "Elena."

I turned around and asked, "Yeah?"

He walked towards me carefully and said, "What you _did_ today... Coming to help me..."

He stopped three feet before me.

After a pause, he continued, "You could've been _killed_."

"I _know_," I replied.

There was another short silence when he realized I wasn't going to say anymore.

"And what I did... I'm sorry that... Uh..." he tried.

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry that you, uh, had to see it."

I paused and then said, "I've just never..."

I swallowed and then said instead, "You were like this... _Other_ person..."

I shook my head as I remembered.

I watched his eyes become remorseful.

"And it's _my_ fault... I _made_ you..." I began as I touched my wrist.

"_What_? No, no, no... No. You didn't make me do _anything_. You were saving my _life_," Stefan interjected.

He took a few more steps till he was standing only a foot away from me.

After a pause, he said, "And I was saving _yours_."

Instantly, _all_ the things I did with Damon came back to mind. Stefan's left hand rose to stroke my cheek bone faintly with his thumb.

How could I have _done_ all those things? How could I have possibly even _consider_ them to be "good" ideas?

"Hey," Stefan whispered, "_Everything's_ gonna be okay."

He nodded with a confident and protective look. _All_ the while, I felt guilty as _hell_.

His hand slowly began to drop as my cell phone went off. I sighed and then lightly pushed his hand away with both of mine.

I walked over to where it was on the wooden trunk at the end of Stefan's bed and picked it up. Flipping it open, I answered the call.

* * *

**Damon's PoV ~ Parlor**

I was so lost in thought about Elena that I hadn't been _truly_ been paying attention to the world around me.

That is, _until_ she strolled down the stairs.

In an instant, I was by her side at the foot of the stairs. She jumped back in fright when she saw me.

"Oh my God... _Damon..._" she breathed out.

"Sorry," I told her.

After she caught her breath, I concernedly asked her, "Where are you _going_?"

"I'm going home. Jenna's complaining about how I _really_ haven't been staying there, so... That's what I'm doing..." she replied.

With a meticulous once-over scan of her body, I deduced that she was fine and that nothing had happened while I had accidentally zoned out.

I nodded and then she turned around to leave.

"Wait-" I said.

She turned back around, and I asked, "Do you need a ride?"

She thought it over and then sighed.

I grabbed my keys from their place from the coin/key holder bowl and walked out the door with her behind me.

* * *

**Elena's PoV ~ Damon's Car**

As soon as we got onto the highway, Damon asked me with a smirk, "So how's my _younger_ brother?"

Oh _great_... Just when I thought Damon became _caring_, he goes back to his usual, first-rate _jackass_ self.

"He's doing _fine_. _Thank_ you," I spat.

His face went into total shock at my hostility.

Well... _That_ was a change...

Suddenly, he pulled over to the side of the road.

"_Damon!_ What are you _doing_?" I shouted in panic.

"We need to_ talk_," he replied in a dark tone.

"_Damon-_" I tried to protest.

"_Elena... _What's going _on_? What's _wrong_?" he asked.

He was completely serious.

"_What?_ What are you _talking _about?" I asked back - my heart still racing in panic.

What was with the _whole_ change of demeanor?

"What did he _say_?" Damon demanded, "I _swear_... If he said _anything_ to hurt you..."

"_What?_ Stefan would _never_ say anything to..." I trailed off.

I suddenly realized what was going on.

Damon stared intently on me. He was waiting for me say something - _anything_ - to give him a reason to rip out his brother's throat.

"I'm _fine_," I told him with a gentle tone.

He looked into my eyes to try and possibly see beneath a mask. The only thing was that there _was_ none.

Realizing this, he relaxed his tense posture.

But not _all_ the way, of course...

"I _swear_..." he muttered under his breath.

I put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at me surprised.

"_Damon..._ I _know_ that you care for me. But _really_... Stefan would _never_ say anything to hurt me," I told him.

He only simply stared at me, and I could _swear_ I could see the man of _so _long ago.

_Not_ the one I usually saw. Not even the one from when _Katherine_ was around in 1864. But the one from _before_ that. From before _all _the vampire-caused chaos.

_That_ was the person I was seeing. _That_ was the person I was staring at.

The man who had _never_ had gotten the chance to be _heavily_ influenced by such a conniving, evil _bitch_. The man who had _never_ had his heart so _cruelly_ ripped out - let _alone_ by said bitch.

_That_ was the man who was now brushing away my tears.

And,_ truly_, deep down...

_That_ was the man that I _loved_.

* * *

_*** Well, isn't **that** a bold statement._

_Kudos, Elena. You're slowly but **surely**, figuring it out._

_Till next Tuesday..._

_Can't wait for more? Take a bite and tell me what you guys think! xD (Review!)_


	15. Dec12PartB

_*** I'm back! Yay! Anybody miss me? ; ) "Part B" of "Day13"/Dec12_

**_1. Reviews_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ Yeah, you should! They. Are. A-mazing! I absolutely love them. _

_Elena started crying after/while realizing about the man Damon was starting to become, the one he used to be from so long ago. In a sense, she felt bad about him and his past. More, importantly his past destroyed by the "vampire chaos" just like hers is._

_As for Stefan, no. He's still doing "pretty well" right now. As for where we're following the story line in the TV show, I mean. ; ) Hmmm... Good thought. Might add that in later in a different chapter. ; )_

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ I'm glad you love it. In fact, I'm glad that **everyone** that reads it loves it. I swear, I'm always worried what you guys think/are going to say about each chapter. And thank you! I just **love** having my ego stroked! (A thing every Leo loves... xD) And on posting on Thursdays... I think I just might. ; )_

**_.BeautifulDreamer.x:_**_ Well, I think you should aim a little closer to home. I mean, what are you going to "watch" on Thursday? ; )_

**_BadBoysAreBest:_**_ Thank you! It's quite a chapter, isn't it? xD_

**_2. Somewhat Change of Plans:_**_ I think Thursday is looking a little brighter despite there being no TVD on TV... I think you guys just might feel the same way. ; )_

**_3. Story Time!_**_ *I do not own any of the characters/scenes of the TV show or books.* _

_So this one's a shorty (a two-pager)... Sorry, for that. I don't actually remember which ones are long and which ones are short... This is already pre-written. I'm just uploading chapter by chapter. _

_Now for those wondering what happened next with Elena and Damon... And... What happened to Stefan?_

_Read and Enjoy! ***_

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later ~ Damon's PoV ~ Salvatore Household**

I got out of the car and walked to the front door.

After I dropped Elena off at her house, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Yes, I _know_ that's not _completely_ unusual for me. But I was _actually_ thinking about how out of _nowhere_ she started crying. It was the most _bizarre_ thing I think I've _ever_ seen in my whole entire nonliving living life.

I let myself in and closed the door behind me.

Why did she cry? Had it been out of confusion? Was she crying because she couldn't figure out who she loved _more_?

I walked down the hall towards the parlor.

Or was it because she was so taken aback for my protectiveness of her?

I stopped under the open arch leading into the parlor...

_No._

She was afraid that I was actually going to_ kill_ my brother _just_ because of how _protective_ I was of her.

I shook my head and walked to my open reserve of my favorite alcohols. I poured myself a glass of whiskey and took a swig.

But then _why_ did she give me a kiss on the cheek before she got out of my car?

He could _still_ remember her beautiful smile.

"_Thank_ you, **Damon**," she had said.

He had only nodded, for he was still in shock from the peck on his right cheek. But if he thought about it... He knew there was more meaning to that statement then he had _originally_ thought.

I turned around to face my beloved black, leather chair.

She _did_ appreciate his protectiveness then...

I smiled as I slowly sauntered to the chair and sat down.

So, then, it was _official_...

Elena Gilbert _did _have a place in her good, loving heart reserved _just_ for him.

He could work with that.

I took a sip of my whiskey and set it down on the mahogany-wood table next to me.

Suddenly, I snapped out of my thoughts.

Where was my brother? Was he _still_ holed up in his room?

I sped up the stairs to the hallway so I was only a few steps away from his room. When I looked up, his door was wide open.

I slowly wandered into his room to see empty blood bags _everywhere_. Even _more_ shocking was the sight that I saw.

Stefan was sitting on the floor - ravenously guzzling down the last drops of blood from the already-empty blood bag he was selfishly clutching close to himself.

He slowly but surely turned his head to look at me. Guilty written all over his bloody mouth and ashamed expression.

I painfully stood there and stared at my younger brother's horrid appearance. All this time, I had _wanted_ him to be like me... But now _this_... This wasn't what I had wanted for him _at all_.

Then it hit me.

_Oh, God..._

I suddenly realized _just_ how much Elena was _now_ in danger.

This wasn't good _at all_.

* * *

_*** Uh-oh! The beginning of Stefan's charade officially begins!_

_What will happen? *Le Gasp!*_

_I guess you guys will have to wait until Thursday to find out... xD_

_Don't make me say the R word! lolz... ; )_


	16. Dec14

_*** Sorry. I couldn't wait. ; )_

**_1. Reviews:_**

**_On Chapter 15 (the last chapter):_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ I'm glad you like it! (Damon's thoughts)... Now about eye-opening... ; )_

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ Actually, I have. I am sooooo dying for Midnight to come out. I wanna know what happens with Damon. (Especially now since I've seen some little sneak peeks on Tumblr. Grrr... Can't... Wait!) Honestly, it really **is** a good book. It's better than good. It's awesome, amazing, wonderful, beautiful... So great that words can't **ever** possibly describe it. (Sorry for the exaggeration xD). But really. It's **super** good. Whoever decided to make Twilight popular should seriously be fired. Like, now! xD_

**_.BeautifulDreamer.x:_**_ Well, thank you! xD Now I know it's early than I said, but... It's good no matter when, right?_

**_On Chapter 9:_**

**_RielJune:_**_ They're out of character? o_O Hmm, interesting. Maybe when I get finally get a chance to really sit down, I'll read through the whole thing. So far doesn't sound that bad. But then again the whole soft-Damon might be a **little** too soft... *shrugs* Like you said, as long as its interesting..._

_Wow... Sorry. It's just that I've had my Ap English Lang/Comp teacher tell me the same thing on a paper a while ago. A good part of this story is already pre-written so... Yeah. I'm honestly not going to go back and change what I wrote. It is the way it is. **But**... BUT! I'm not done with writing the story (along with many others xD) so... Maybe I'll start incorporating it. Sounds good._

**_2. Plans/News_**

_Like I said before, I just couldn't **wait** any longer! Lolz..._

_A little something to pass the time, eh? ; )_

_Speaking of, for all of you TVD lovers (which is all of you I'm assuming), there is a parody of our little TVD which is a **MUST WATCH**. I'll put who and where at the end, if you're really curious._

**_3. Story Time_**

_*I do not own any characters/scenes from the TV show or books.*_

_So I'm really surprised with the fact that **no one** has noticed I've changed the whole way that I do the whole reviews/news/storytime. Not just change it, but go back to how I was doing it in the beginning. (Yeah, go back and check if you don't believe me. I'm right.)(YOU WENT BACK AND CHECKED!... HOW **DARE** YOU! I'M INSULTED. XP) xD_

_This one's long but short (six pager). And I _know_ you guys have missed little Queen B's diary entries. xD_

_As Dark-Supernatural-Angel has been long dreaming and wishing for..._

_The turning point for Elena._

_Read and Enjoy!_

* * *

_November 14, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_We rescued Stefan yesterday, and I am _so_ happy to have him back. _Especially_ with the night _before_ we did..._

_I have _no_ idea how I allowed it to happen. One moment we were finishing watching Date Night and then we were making out... Next thing I know, I woke up naked remembering that I had full blow sex with Damon._

_Yes, you heard me right my friend._

Damon.

_The psychopath with _no_ redeeming qualities. The one I _hate_ with a burning passion. _That_ Damon._

_I haven't said a word about it to Stefan. And, _thankfully_, neither has Damon._

_I know that a while ago I wrote a bogus entry about choosing between the two brothers... But _this_ time. This time is _different_._

_I really _can't_ decide anymore._

_I thought it was Stefan. I thought it would _always_ be Stefan. But now Damon had _officially_ entered himself into the picture._

_I could now _honestly_ say that I love _both _Salvatore brothers._

_Oh, _God_..._

_Is history_ repeating_ itself? Am I the new _Katherine_?_

_I have to snap out of it._

No._ I will _not_ allow that to happen. I _will_ chose._

_Hopefully, _Stefan_ I wish..._

_But, nonetheless, I _will_ chose one or _the other_._

_God _help_ me..._

_I will _not_ be another Katherine._

* * *

**Elena's PoV ~ Parlor ~ Salvatore Household**

I walked through the Parlor - heading to the door - when Damon's voice called out for me.

"Elena-" he cut himself short.

I spun around to see him with a half-drunk glass of amber-colored alcohol.

"What do you _want_, Damon?" I asked with a tired voice.

"I-" he stumbled, "I would like to have the pleasure of being your escort to the Miss Mystic Falls ceremony."

My only quick response was to blink in surprise.

"What?" I asked - still in shock.

"Will you allow me the _pleasure_ of escorting you to the Miss Mystic Falls ceremony?" he asked again.

"_Damon-_" I stammered.

"That's _all_ I ask. _Nothing_ more," he added.

His blue eyes drooped in that terrified look of possibly being utterly rejected.

Knowing his past with Katherine and how he felt about it, I replied, "Stefan hasn't been himself lately."

Damon looked at me confused.

"If, _somehow_, Stefan isn't there to 'appropriately be designated as my escort'..." I quoted from what Mrs. Lockwood

had said earlier during rehearsal, "Well... I give you permission to step into _his_ place."

With full understanding, Damon nodded. With that I turned around and walked out the front door.

After closing it behind me, I quickly thought, I_ hope Stefan gets his act together by then..._

_

* * *

_

**Later That Night ~ Damon's PoV**

"How's it going with your 'Detoxing'?" I asked my younger brother as he walked into the parlor.

I finished pouring myself more whiskey and took a sip of it.

"It's... Uh... It's going good," he replied while nodded his head.

I gave him a knowing look and smirk, but he only replied with, "What?"

"Stefan, I've known you for _quite_ awhile..." I began.

"I thank you for you concern, but... I'm fine. _Really_," he cut me off.

Before I could answer, he said, "I'll be back later on tonight. Maybe we could have that warm 'brother-to-brother' conversation later. Alright?"

I stood there in shook.

Was that a _witty remark_ that I just heard?

He walked out of the parlor and out the door.

After it closed, I thought about the Counsel meeting from earlier today.

_Let's_ see...

Stefan has recently drank human blood - _Elena's_ blood, I might add; A blood bank in the neighboring county, Amherst, has been stolen from a number of times; A total count of thirteen people gone "mysteriously" missing...

_Hmm..._ A little coincidental, don't you think?

In an instant, I was furtively following Stefan around town.

* * *

**An Hour Later ~ Stefan's PoV ~ Elena's Room**

I sat on the edge of Elena's bed while she laid stomach-down on it talking to me.

"And I don't know how to do _any_ of my homework..." Elena continued.

A small chuckle escaped my lips.

She sighed and then I said, "Tell you what... _I'll _do it for you."

"You _would_?" she asked surprised.

"_Yep_," I answered.

She smiled in response.

I was _glad_ that I had lead Damon on a wild goose chase. He had _thought_ that I didn't know. But, truthfully... I _did_.

I had pretended to run through the woods - as if hunting for animals, take a stroll down Main Street, "peacefully" walk through the cemetery, and then eventually go to a nightclub. It was _there_ I had waited till Damon became "preoccupied" with probably the most intoxicated and obnoxious woman from the bar to slip out and come here.

Noticing my deep-in-thought expression, her right hand reached out to began massaging my left shoulder.

"How _are_ you? Are you _doing_ okay?" she concernedly asked.

"I'm _much_, much better..." I told her, "Yeah, I'm still, uh, ya know... A little, uh... A little _jittery_. A little bit on _edge_... But, uh..."

She sat up on her knees next to me on my left side and then started massaging my neck with the same hand.

"I'm... I'm gonna be okay," I said with a slight forced grin.

"I've been _worried_ about you," she told me.

I looked down in front of me and nodded my head.

"And I've _missed_ you," she added.

"I just needed to lay _low_ for a little while," I muttered, "And, uh... Let my body readjust."

I looked back at her, and she simply nodded - a serious and worried expression on her face.

With a playful grin, I reminded her, "It's only been a few _days_."

She grinned back and arching her head around me so that her lips were only half an inch away, replied, "It feels like a _lifetime_."

It was then our lips met as one.

I pulled back and lovingly brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I've _missed_ you too," I murmured.

I leaned forward and our lips intimately joined once again.

Somewhere in the mist of our kissing, I ended up on top of Elena on her bed. We rolled over so she was on top of me, but then my veins began to burn. Suddenly, I somewhat forcefully turned her over so_ I_ was on top again.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" Elena asked from beneath me.

I had pulled away - realizing that my thirst was _too_ great. I would _surely_ bite into her without thinking.

I pulled myself a bit away from her and battled with myself.

I _wanted_ her. I wanted her _so_ bad.

But what I _wanted_ was her **blood**.

"_Stefan?_" Elena asked again.

I could feel my fangs extract and the veins under my eyes scream out.

She let out a mixture of what sounded like a small cry and gasp.

Instantaneously, I pushed myself away with so much force that I slammed into a wall. In the process, I had swung my arms out and hit her lamp - causing it to break and fall. Then I slid down the short distance to the floor.

Elena, as I could see, had already sat up in shock. _I_, on the other hand, sat there and battled with myself and the monster that I _knew_ was inside of me.

Elena could _only_ watch me with frightened, but worried eyes.

* * *

_*** Uh-oh. That's not good. Elena, you better run._

_So how was that? Bet your hungry for more, right? ; )_

_Still gotta wait for Thursday, little vamps. XP_

_Now the parody I was talking about earlier is by The Hillywood Show, which is basically two girls named Hilly and Hannah Hindi. Own camera. Own money (and donations). Just them. You should really see their other work. Stunningly amazing._

_Go to Youtube and add after: watch?v=2aidhwtzR2s_

_It's a pure killer (pun intended). xD_

_And, of course, don't forget! vvvvvvv Review, Review, Review! vvvvvvvv_


	17. Dec15PartA

_*** I know it's kind of late. But.. Hey! It's still Thursday where I am! xD 11:17 pm. Cutting kind of close, but hey, still doing it._

**_*** Reviews! ***_**

**On Chapter 16:**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ Maybe this will quench your thirst... or maybe not. ; ) I'll keep that in mind. Note to self: Less Stelena. Check. xD_

_I actually love that part. Any part that I write where he's all nervous about being around Elena is **definitely** my favorite._

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ I know. I absolutely love the Hindi sisters. I've been a fan of theirs for quite a while. I think a little bit after they released their Twilight one. Not only are they pure __geniuses, but they are **purely** brilliant and **very** talented._

_Oh, curious minds are always welcome here! I'm actually from the US... Vegas, actually. xD_

_**JosephineBrooks:** On Chapters 1, 2, 3, and 6 - I'm glad that you love it! I'm so amazed by how many good reviews I'm getting. And not just that but some of my readers have told me about errors in my story. I am truly grateful for that! **And** for you guys, the readers and fans!_

_Sweet, that's awesome that you do. xD And yes I love loving, caring Damon. Because that's the true person underneath it all. Oh, and of "NEVER EVER STOP WRITING THIS STORY"... Let's put it this way. I've only been on a little hiatus for it. As soon as I get things back under my belt, I'm gonna continue. But, regardless, I want all of you guys to know that I will **never** stop writing. ; ) **Ever.**_

_***** News! *****_

_Nothing much except that I'll be posting another one Monday/Tuesday. Yeah... Like **that's** not confusing... Eh. *shrug*_

**_*** Story Time! ***_**

*I do not own any characters/scenes from the TV show (and book series). Though I **do** wish I could own Damon... And maybe Ian ; ) *

_This one's another medium sizer (six pager)._

_The Turning Point is a point, yes... But after that where do you go?_

_Read and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Next Day ~ Damon's PoV ~ Elena's House**

The door opened and Elena sighed in relief, "Oh, good... You're here,"

I sauntered in and replied, "You ask. I come. I'm _easy_ like dat."

I turned my head to look at her as she closed the door. She raised a finger to her mouth - signaling for me to quiet. I looked ahead of me to see her younger brother, Jeremy, eating cereal at the table in the kitchen.

Her finger left her mouth to motion to upstairs. She began to climb the stairs, and I just _knew_ I had to say it.

"_No_, Elena. I will not," I said obnoxiously loud as I could, "Go to your... _Bedroom_ with you."

She quickly came back down, grabbed my right hand, and pulled me up the stairs. Only suppressed chortles escaped my lips.

Once we got to the top of the stairs, Elena let go of my hand and I walked in front of her to her room. I opened her door and took a good view of the room.

"Ah... Just like I _remembered_," I said aloud.

"_Stop_ messing around," she told me before shutting the door.

I walked towards her bed to see a fluffy, tan teddy bear sitting on her bed. I grabbed it and fell onto her pink comforted dressed bed so that I was sitting down on it - my upper torso leaning against the mahogany head board (_and_ her two white, poofy pillows, I might mention). I let the bear rest on my chest - with my left hand holding it - and put my right hand behind my head.

"Ya know... Did you _know_ that your uncle's been _kicking_ it with the Founder's Council," I told her.

"_What?_" she asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"_Perfect!_" she sarcastically replied with a forced smile and grin, "We'll just... Add it to the _growing_ list of how everything's falling apart."

Right when she said "everything's falling apart", I noticed that in the corner of the room next to the door was a _somewhat_ full-length mirror. And on the other side of _that_ was what _really_ caught my attention.

There was a white, wooden chair upholstered in a dull pink. The top part was covered by a green blanket of some sort covered with a dark, dark purple scarf. On the seat was what appeared to be a small, white, broken lamp, and a white and black stuffed dog and ostrich. Above it all was the medium-sized, white shelf above it. The self's left side seemed to have given way and was now resting against the chair for support. Nothing sat on it, but then _again_, I doubt anything _would_.

I saw that she _now_ had her arms folded.

Using the teddy bear's left arm, I pointed it towards the scene.

"What happened right there?" I curiously asked.

With her head still turned to look at it, she replied, "Uh... _Nothing._"

She sighed and looked at me. To which I gave her back a look of I-Know-_Better_.

She closed her eyes and unfolded her arms.

Standing straight, she opened her eyes and asked, "_Look_, Damon... I..."

She took a breath and then started over.

"I'm worried about Stefan," she confessed.

I began playing with the teddy bear's right arm - moving it left and right; left and right; etc...

Um... _Awkward_ conversation...

"He says everything's okay, but he's _clearly_ struggling. How long is it gonna take before he's back to normal?" she asked as she walked to the edge of the bed.

"A few days - give or take," I answered.

I gave her a little, forced grin.

"It's... _Been_ a few days," she replied.

My grin fell back to a straight line.

"_Give_ then... I don't know. What's the _big_ deal?" I answered back.

I got up and gave Elena the teddy bear as I walked past her to her dresser.

_Seriously?_ We have _something_ going on between the two of us, and she wants to talk about my younger _brother_? _Really?_

Of course, that just ticked me off _just_ a bit.

"He's not _himself_, Damon," she replied.

"Well... _Maybe_ his problem is he's spent too long _not_ being himself," I told her as I looked through the first drawer of her drawer.

I could hear her throw the bear back onto the bed.

"_Hmm..._" I said under my breath as I picked up one of her bras.

It was white with small light green, super light pink, and yellow stripes.

I could hear her sigh behind me, and then, suddenly, she took the bra from my hands and put it back into the drawer - closing it quickly after.

It was _then_ I spotted the four pictures lining the right side of the mirror hung there. There were two more on the other side - one in each corner - but they weren't _nearly_ as interesting as the one I saw. It appeared to be a school picture of Elena when she was in middle school.

"_Please _don't make me sorry for asking you," she said as she looked at me with motherly eyes.

"It is what it is, Elena," I replied as I took the picture.

"Hey!" she said as she tried to grab it from me.

She failed.

"The Stefan _you_ know is 'Good Behavior Stefan'; 'Rein It In Stefan'; 'Fight Against His Nature To An _Annoyingly_ Obsessive Level... Stefan'. But if you think that there's not another part to this..." I began.

She walked over to me, and I slightly held up a finger as I continued, "Then _you_... Have not been paying attention."

I tsk-tsked and then realized her face was only three inches away from mine. I slowly began to lean forward to kiss her when she grabbed the photo out of my other hand and said as she pointed the picture at me accusingly between her two first fingers, "He's not you. _Not_ even close."

She walked away and then I answered, "Well, he doesn't _want_ to be me."

I walked up to her - keeping the same distance as two seconds before - and told her, "But that doesn't mean deep down that he's _not_."

She looked up at me, and I could hear her heart beating frantically out of control.

"Mm-_hmm_," I said to prove two points.

The one that I had just said, and the one about the "something" between us.

I turned away from her and walked to the other side of her room.

"Well, enough of _that_," I said utterly annoyed and bored by the previous conversation, "Idle chatter doesn't kept guests _around_, you know, Elena."

She didn't say anything.

"There's _something_ going on between us, Elena," I told her.

When she only gave me a watchful and wary look, I spelt out, "L-O-V-E".

Her eyes went wide in shock, and I said, "It spells _love_, Elena."

"_Damon-_" she cut herself off.

I gave her a knowing smirk and look, and she then said, "I love _Stefan_."

"_Maybe..._" I said as I slowly filled the distance between us, "Or maybe _not_..."

There was now only two inches of space separating us.

"I love _Stefan_," she emphasized more clearly.

"But you love _me_ too," I told her.

She didn't argue or even _simply_ disagree.

All she said was, "I _know_."

"And _what_ are you going to do about it?" I asked her smugly.

"I don't know," she confessed.

She had her head hung and looked _absolutely_ miserable in confusion. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close.

With a sigh, I said, "I'm sorry."

She looked up and I could see the tears streaming down her face. She truly _did_ look horrible.

"_Sorry?_" she asked, "For _what_?"

"I'm sorry for - That I -" I stumbled.

I couldn't think of any reason or, _even_, any excuse.

I _just_ couldn't.

_Not_ with those lovely brown eyes _begging_ me not to say anything stupid. _Not_ with those baby brown eyes pleading for me just to _say_ it already.

"I _love_ you," I told her straight out.

It wasn't seductive. It wasn't false pretense. It was the _honest-to-God_ truth.

Suddenly, Elena quickly laid her head into my shoulder as she began sobbing.

"I don't want to be another _Katherine_," she confessed through the muffled sobs, "I don't want be another _her_, Damon."

If there was one thing that shocked me the **most** in _all_ my life, it was _those_ two statements.

* * *

_*** Confessions are the most precious pieces of gold you can get._

_Wonder what'll happen to Elena next? ; )_

_Review, por favor. xD ***_


	18. Dec15PartB

_*** Well, Monday's night is back again. Time for "Part B" of "Day15"/Dec15._

**_1. Reviews:_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ Abso-**freaking**-lutely. He has **no** idea how to control it. The only one who actually _does_ is Damon... And probably because he's gotten it under control, like, a _century_ ago. And yet Elena is stupid enough to believe the "Every thing is _fine_" crap. _Really?_ No your _not_._

_Yeah... I was like, "He is _so_ being like a teddy bear to her right now..." So I added that in there (when I was writing it). And believe it or not, you were right. Things are _definitely_ changing in Elena's world. We've gone from the turning point to slowly turning around. Speaking of... You _just_ might like this chapter. ; )_

**_Shelbs xx:_**_ I am! xD With love! Enjoy!_

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ And now why would I do _that_? ; )_

_I'm inspiring to be a writer... Write some kickass books. If I didn't write, how would I accomplish that goal? xD_

**_2. News:_**

_So I heard Paul _finally_ got a twitter. Only one thing. What about OfficialPWesley? It _seems_ legit. But I can't tell. What do you guys think?_

_**God!** I can't live without TVD or SPN! This sucks! (No pun intended.) But this story make hang me over till then. ; )_

**_3. Who's Ready For A Story? (Aka: Less Talking, More Delena)_**

_Alright! Monday's here again. Today's not so bad. Didn't get any homework and now I get to share more of my lovely story with you guys. Personally, I find that super awesome._

_Now this chapter is a "Part B" of "Ch. 15". Another mid-sizer (six pager). But, trust me... It's worth the end (of the chapter). ; )_

_Read and Enjoy! ***_

* * *

**A Few Hours Later ~ Damon's PoV ~ Lockwood's Mansion**

"Oh, _God_," Stefan groaned under his breath as we stepped onto the final step of the stairs leading to the front doors, "I shouldn't be here..."

I sighed and then walked in through the open doors.

"Come _on_, don't be a _downer_. It's a party for the founding families," I replied.

I stopped a little past the entrance to wait for him to enter.

"That would be _us_," I reminded him, "It would be _rude_ to skip it."

He then walked into my line of sight.

As far I knew, he was trouble _waiting_ to happen.

He nervously scratched his neck and after another sigh, turned to me and said, "I- I _really_ liked you... A _whole_ lot better when you _hated_ everybody..."

"Oh, I still do. I just _love_ that they **love** me," I replied.

My eyes followed a girl who walked by that my sense of smell picked out as wearing a flowery perfume. I noted her and the smell away for later usage - when _hopefully_ I'd go back to my original diet of fresh human blood.

We both let out a suppressed laugh at my earlier response.

I could tell by his constant looking around that he was a nervous wreck.

I grinned as I thought of some witty responses.

Looking at him, I asked, "How you feeling?"

He slightly turned his head and replied impassively, "I'm good. I'm fine."

"No cravings? No urges?" I asked.

He shook his head without looking at me, and I made a look of "_Hmm..._".

"That whiskey binge drinking lately been doing its _job_?" I semi-jokingly asked.

He gave me a smile and chuckled under his breath.

I took a disapproving breath in through my teeth and somewhat sing-songed in response, "We are who we _are_, Stefan... Kind of doesn't _change_ that."

I looked at the ceiling and realized how long ago we both were here.

_God_, was this building old.

"_Oh..._ Nothing would you make happier than to just _see_ me give in. _Huh_, Damon?" he said back.

"Whatever. It's inevitable," I answered.

Still looking around, my eyes fell on Ms. Forbes. I smiled as I caught her eyes, and she smiled back.

"Mmm... I'm gonna go find Elena," he said as he gave me a pat on the back.

"Don't _embarrass_ me, young man," I told him jokingly as I pointed a finger at the back of his already moving body.

I chuckled at how ridiculous that sounded - being that we were _both_ over a century old.

Though I was _still_ the oldest brother...

"Damon!" a voice shouted joyfully from my right.

I turned to see Mrs. Lockwood.

"You _made_ it!" she exclaimed.

I could tell she was already little "tipsy".

"Of _course_! I wouldn't miss it for the _world_!" I replied.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

_Really?_

The proof was _right_ in front of her, yet she _still_ denied it?

_God_, Elena... _Open_ your eyes.

"There's _really_ no one dancing..." she told Stefan.

_Well, _I_ would_, I thought,_ All you have to _do_, Elena, is _ask_._

I could see them chitchatting across the room at the bar.

And where was _I_, you may ask?

Sitting at table a good distance away - _alone_ with the exception of a half-drunk glass of champagne.

I got up and walked across the room. But, suddenly, seeing Kelly Donovan approach Elena, I stepped behind a vase of flowers and waited for my turn.

"You'll be _surprised_ at what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his _mind_ to it..." Elena said back to Kelly.

The music changed to something more modern and I heard Kelly say, "Thank, _God_!"

I walked up to Elena's side at the bar and asked, "Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?"

There was a pause as we both watched Stefan dance with Kelly.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Elena asked concerned.

I thought about it and replied, "Eventually."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elena look at me.

I grinned and added, "_One_ way or another."

I gave her a look of you-know-what-I-mean and she looked back at Stefan and Kelly dancing. Doing the same, I smugly took a drink of my champagne.

This was going _perfect_.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later ~ Elena's PoV**

I walked through the crowd to see Damon sitting at the bar.

I took a cherry from the tray in front of me and asked, "Have you notice what your _brother's_ been up to?"

"Nope," he replied popping the p.

He took a drink of his bourbon and looked at me.

"Have you... _reconsidered_?" he asked with a smirk.

I sighed and replied, "Nope."

I grabbed another cherry and ate it.

His smirk fell and he muttered, "Well, _that's_ unfortunate."

He took a swig of his bourbon and sat it down.

"So... Anything _else_, Elena?" he asked.

I could only look at him.

Why _was_ I still here?

He grabbed his bourbon and before he could take a drink, I brilliantly replied, "I- Uh..."

He chuckled under his breath in amusement.

"_Yes_, Elena?" he asked once again.

"Oh, God..." I said aloud, "I am _so_ drunk."

"Need a ride _home_?" he asked suggestingly.

I thought it over, and decided-

What the _hell_! Why _not_?

"I'm gonna need a _couple_ more drinks then," I told him.

He smugly grinned and then replied, "_Can_ do."

* * *

**Two Hours Later ~ Elena's House**

Giggling as Damon laid me down on my bed, I said to his serious face, "Why so _serious_, Mr. Salvatore?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Very _hilarious_, Elena," he replied.

He tucked me into bed and I said with a frown, "I don't _want_ to go to bed."

At this, I earned another chuckle.

I wondered if I earned _enough_... Maybe I could use it like quarters... For games!

Oo! _Pac-man_ sounded good.

"You need to _sleep_, Elena," he told me.

"But I don't _want_ to," I said again, "I want to be with _you_."

That surprised him.

"Elena..." he began.

I tugged on his shirt and, caught taken off guard, he fell on me.

I rolled over so we were on our sides and said, "_That's_ better..."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly pressed my lips against his.

"_Mmm..._" I murmured, "Whiskey... I _like_..."

"Ele-" he got out before I smothered him again.

This time I got on top of him.

One by one, I undid the buttons on his shirt. Once I got undid the last one, he quickly took off his shirt and threw it somewhere near the window. In the next second, he was helping me pull my shirt over my head - to which he threw on the floor as well.

My consciousness blurred, but by the time it cleared, both of our pants were gone. _Now_ we were both in our underwear. I also realized in that moment that I was still wearing my black, lacy bra.

Damon - with both hands on my back - pushed me forward so that I would lay on his stomach. I could feel his hard-on underneath his boxers and it only turned me on more.

He then undid the clasp of my bra and, in an instant, it was gone. Slowly, his hands caressingly ran down my sides till they got to my lacy, pink and black underwear. He hooked his thumbs inside of them and then pulled them down as he sat up.

It was _then_ in my drunken-state of consciousness that everything suddenly blurred.

* * *

_*** Oo.** Elena.** You are in _so_ much trouble when Stefan finds out._

_But who cares? It's Delena. Total Win-win! ; )_

_(Review, Review, Review... Better watch out for that Review fairy. From what _I_ hear, fairies aren't so nice. _Especially_ her. She's really more of a pixie... So don't piss her off. xD ) ***_


	19. Dec16

_*** Wow, it's Wednesday already? Geez, the week's been going fast._

**_1. Reviews:_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ She'll get there. I promise. No screaming, pulling hair, or kicking. ; )_

_That's a good point, but no. It kinda happened but I changed the scene because I didn't want any of the Jeremy/Outside "World" Drama involved._

**_SpikesFirstGirl:_**_ Thank you **so** much! No worries! As long as you read them, I don't really mind **when** you read them. No pressure. xD Oh good! Japan! And... OMG! KIDS! Wow... You _definitely_ have a full plate there. xD Awesome! I can sing too. And play guitar. But I'm not _that_ great at the guitar. But still pretty good. Well... First of all... Let's not confuse Damon Salvatore for Ian Somerhalder. They're _two_ completely different men. ; ) But, yes, I totally agree. Ian is my #1 "celeb" crush. *dreamy sigh*_

_*Smiles and blushes*_

_Thank you! *says following word, trying to feel and hear the sound of it* Awesome... _

_Witty comments? Why thank you. I remember talking about this with a friend a while back. Our conclusion was that I am not _capable_ of witty comments, aka I have no wit. : (_

_But you just proved otherwise. ; ) And of course my writing! Who can forget! xD_

_*Sharp inhale of breath* The best? Itadaki arigatōgozaimasu. *Japanese bow* I am _so_ honored. xD Much, much love back. ; )_

_**2. News:**_

_So the other day, guess what I found out? The Vampire Diaries book series got another addition. xD The Return: Midnight finally came out. Already bought/got it and already read a couple (a couple meaning like 5 or so) of chapters. You thought Elena falls hard in _my_ stories... If you haven't began reading the book series, you **definitely** should. If you need to know what order they go in, you can look it up on the internet or you can ask me: here or on my twitter - sinnersnspades._

_And if you wonder what's with the so chipper attitude. Well, it's because I'm bearly getting any homework this week; Friday I have to give a three minute "speech" (my teacher likes to call them "Infomericals" for whatever reason) on that Charles Lutwidge Dodgson aka Lewis Carroll was on drugs when he wrote the Alice in Wonderland books (they are two of them)._

_Oh, and maybe also because I'm constantly listening to Panic! at the Disco's new leaked album on Youtube. ; ) I absolutely _love_ it. Sooooo cannot wait. (22! Hurry up!)_

**_3. On Following An Exceptionally Late White Rabbit_**_ (Yes, that's actually one of the mini-titles in the powerpower that I'm doing.)_

_A.k.a. Story Time!_

_Alright, so this one's kinda short. (Sorry guys...) It's a three pager._

_But in a sense it kinda nicely wraps up the last chapter. (Don't worry. This is **not** "The End".)_

_You wanna know if Elena remembers or not? Here's your chance to find out._

_Read and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Next Day ~ Nighttime ~ Damon's PoV ~ Elena's Room**

At a quickness of breath I looked up to see Elena.

"Oh my _God_... Damon..." Elena breathed out.

She was wearing a green tank top and short, blue shorts as her pjs. Way too many thoughts of her sped through my mind.

With a smirk, I replied, "The _one_ and only..."

I was sitting on her bed again - upper torso leaning up against her headboard.

She rolled her eyes, and I asked as she walked over to her white-doored closet, "Have you being watching the bunny population in Mystic Falls?"

Her only response was to eye me as she threw away her dirty clothes in her white laundry basket.

"There's been a _definite_ increase in the little furry creatures," I continued.

"And your telling me this _why_?" she asked as she slid close the closet door that she had opened.

"Don't you think it's funny that only _less_ than a month ago Stefan had to leave because the furry creatures were going _extinct_ and now, suddenly, their population is _rapidly_ growing again?" I replied back.

"I'm sure Stefan doesn't just..." she trailed off.

She seemed to feel awkward just saying it.

"Doesn't just _what_, Elena?" I jestingly asked.

She swallowed and said, "I'm sure he doesn't just... You know... _Drink..._ bunnies..."

I chuckled under my breath as I watched her face make a quite awkward and disgusted face at the end of the sentence.

"_Ew..._" I jokingly said aloud.

She blushed and I quickly changed the subject.

"So... We haven't really _talked_ about the other night," I suggested.

She looked at me confused and I added, "I, _personally_, thought it was wonderful... What about you?"

She sighed and then replied, "_Damon..._ I don't feel like playing games right now... So, _please_... Can we just _skip_ all the crap?"

Now it was _I_ who looked at her confused.

_Games?_ I was being _serious_. Well... As serious as I _get_...

I mentally smirked.

Suddenly, I remembered all of last night.

I sighed.

"You don't remember, _do_ you?" I asked.

"Remember _what_, Damon?" she asked back in a tired tone.

"You like _whiskey_..." I mumbled as she sat on the edge of the bed at my feet.

"_What?_" she asked in surprise.

I was unsure whether she had heard me or not. Either way, it didn't really matter...

"Nothing," I replied.

"_Damon..._" she began.

I put my right hand up to stop her, and she sighed.

"Right..." she mumbled.

I looked at her bewildered.

Next thing I know, she leans forward and kisses me... On the lips! I _couldn't_ believe it! _Elena Gilbert_ just kissed me _without_ being asked to! I was in _total_ shock! What a _wonderful_ surprise!

She leaned back and then said, "_Tell_ me."

I smirked in pure bliss - _glad_ to know she had decided keep the deal still running.

I chuckled and then replied with a smirk, "Very hilarious, Elena."

I got up from her bed and sped to her window - which was already open by _my_ doing. Without stopping, I jumped out of her window, onto the large tree branch, and down onto the green grass of the Gilbert lawn.

But for a second, I could've sworn before I sped off that I heard Elena mutter, "Why so _serious_, Mr. Salvatore?"

* * *

_*** Hmmm... I couldn't tell. Do you guys think that she remembered? ; )_

_Next Tuesday... How shall you guys ever wait?_

_Hmmm... lolz... xD_

_(Don't make me get the Review fairy! xD)_


	20. Dec17PartA

_*** Wow! It's been a while... Sorry for that._

**_1. Reviews_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ Just about. ; ) Well, maybe. I guess that's true. Then again, Damon's one to always be informed - mostly so he can control what's going on... *snicker* Oo... Someone likes being a dominatrix. xD_

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ Oh! No worries! I kinda forgot to post Tuesday, so we're, like, even. And, once again, thank you! I _always_ love to hear that. xD_

**_BadBoysAreBest:_**_ Excellent! I hope it's nothing less!_

_O-M-G! That book is a _must_ buy. The end is _soooo_ worth it. So much that I've actually somewhat begun to write another fanfic of what would've happened after the very last chapter of Midnight. I. Love. LJ Smith. Soooo much! You guys have _no_ idea. xD_

**_ayna93:_**_ Hmm... Let's see. It's "currently" the 17th of December. Christmas isn't too far away... Well, a lot can happen till then. Not to mention that mistletoe just has so weird of effects. It's "possible". ; )_

**_Elle0731:_**_ Well, actually, that's open to interpretation. I didn't really want to get into that so... Yeah. Whatever you want to think/believe, then that's what happen/what is._

_Oh, and sorry about Tuesday. Since the 3rd quarter of my school has basically wrapped up, I had been running around like a chicken with my head cut off _and_ running through some crazy ass maze of a jungle. *wipes sweat away from brow* Anyway, don't worry. I'm still here. Just think of Tuesday as a small hiatus. ; )_

**_kat:_**_ kat? Like Katherine? Well, welcome to the club little miss Vamp. ; )_

_What ever it takes, put quite elaborately... Simply, she does not hold in her possession the velocity to conjecture or surmise at which others of our species are quite competent and adept at. Therefore, for her to fathom and comprehend his, by which I mean Damon, besottedness and ardor, it is essential for Elena to be receptive in distinguishing the arcane faction of Damon's individually from his more infamous self of which Elena perceives seemingly perpetually._

_Well, as said before and before that... Elena is Elena. She never has, quite frankly, decided who she truly loves. Therefore, she's going back and forth. Still wondering, who's the better choice. Plus the fact she's only seventeen. **Not** a century and a half old. Consequences aren't necessarily thought of as she's making these decisions. You have to realize she's human. We're _all_ human. Even Damon and Stefan. (Yes, I know they're vampires. It's just that I believe that their still human. After all do they look like another species of animals? Or even better, do they look like aliens?... Yeah, don't think so...)_

_Damon._

_Personally, I've always seen him kind of laid back in the TV series to begin with, as compared with the original 500 year old version of Damon. The TV Damon, to me, always seemed more like a teddy bear compared to the book Damon. Sad, I know, but hey... That's how it is. And, also, it's not like he's (TV Damon) giving up... It's just that he actually has some dignity and chivalry. Oh, and if it's any consolation to you, in a couple of chapters, you'll get to see where Damon stands on (the position with) Elena._

_And as for Stefan getting a clue, please see Chapter 5: "Nov 29"._

**_2. News_**

_Boy, I hate being all... Well, just look above. *loud audible sigh*_

_So, sorry for Tuesday. Life has been pretty busy as of late. Quarter 3 of school has just basically ended and for a bit there I really wasn't doing too good. But now I'm alright. xD_

_You guys probably won't see this till tomorrow (Friday) but it's a good chapter anyway. (I'll explain later.) Just think of Tuesday as like... a hiatus. Every good story needs one. ; )_

**_3. Story A La Mode_**

_Yay! A six pager! (That's _way_ overdue...)_

_Like I said, it's a good chapter. Here is undeniable, fixed, definite, set-in-stone-forever-and-ever proof of where Elena is going, metaphorically. She also has a revelation as well that I think you guys might like. Oh! And heads up! All Time Low rules. ; )_

_(Welcome back, diary entries!)_

_Read and Enjoy! ***_

* * *

_December 17, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my God! The Miss Mystic Falls ceremony is today... Me and Caroline were apparently placed on the Founders' Court, but as to who will win... I don't know._

_I don't think it really matters._

_In fact, I think Caroline should win. She definitely _deserves_ it. Plus, the fact that, in a sense, I'm already like a Miss Mystic Falls to begin with..._

_You know, with the _vampire_ thing and all..._

_Stefan said he'd be my escort, but I'm honestly worried about him. Damon had mentioned yesterday night about the rabbit population in Mystic Falls._

_Was he _right_?_

_I mean... I _knew_ what he was suggesting..._

_Could Stefan be addicted to human blood now?_

_I hope that he isn't... I really, really hope he isn't..._

_Speaking of that..._

_Three days ago, Damon had asked me if _he_ could be my escort. It wasn't asked in his usual cocky way... It was asked by that "man" I had seen only at the beginning of the week... When Damon drove me home..._

_The "man" I am referring to was the pre-Katherine Damon Salvatore from the early 1860's. I could see it in Damon's eyes when he was showing me how protective he was..._

_When I remember _exactly_ what I thought, I'll write it down here. **I promise.**_

_What the-_

_I can hear someone whistling Therapy outside. Yeah... The song from All Time Low's Nothing Personal... _That_ one._

_One of my favorite songs from them... Hmm..._

_

* * *

_

**Early Morning ~ Still Dark Out ~ Elena's PoV ~ Elena's Room**

"Give me therapy. I'm a walking travesty. But I'm smiling at everything," I quietly sang as I stared at the page of my diary.

I closed it and placed it on my dresser along with my pen.

"Therapy, you were never a friend to me," I continued to softly sing, "You can take back you misery."

The whistling paused and I turned my head to the window. It started back up and I knew the person was now whistling the bridge of the song.

"Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to," I quietly sang.

Arrogant boy... That was funny. It reminded me of Damon.

"They're better off without you," I softly sang.

The voice whistled the echo and I smiled.

"Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're suppose to," I quietly sang again.

"They'll fall asleep without you," a voice sang outside of my window.

I jumped and looked outside my window to see Damon crouching...

On the nearby tree branch?

"You're lucky if your memory remains," he sang.

I _had_ to be dreaming.

I pinched my arm.

"Ow," I mumbled under breath.

I just _had_ to be dreaming.

It was another dream of Damon, that's all. No big deal. Definitely not the _first_ one you've had.

He smiled and said, "Let me in. It's _cold _out here."

I rolled my eyes and opened the window. After doing so, I turned around and walked back to my bed. When I sat back down on my bed like before, I watched as he shut the window - now being inside.

He turned and then smirked.

"You should try out for Glee club," he said as sauntered over to my bed.

He sat down on the edge and faced me.

After rolling my eyes, I asked, "Why are you _here_, Damon?"

"You tell _me_," he replied with an even bigger smirk.

I sighed and stated, "Because you're obsessed with me."

His smirked fell and then he looked down at his feet.

Though only seeing the side of his face, I could see that this ate at him. His blue eyes _clearly_ showed it. He believed his obsession was actual true love.

But then again, who was I to talk about obsessions?

The dreams, the kisses... _Sex._

_I_ was the one who was obsessed.

Damon was only obsessed with me in the sense of merely just protectively and fathomlessly loving me.

I, on the other hand, was only obsessed with him in the sense of simply just being some super creepy stalker chic.

_Oh_, yeah... That was _totally_ me.

If he was in a band, I'd be his band slut...

_That's_ how bad it was.

"Oh _God_..." I muttered.

His eyes scrunched in confusion.

"I'm a band slut," I continued under my breath.

He turned his head look at me - confusion now written _all_ over his face.

Suddenly, he began roaring with laughter.

"Shh! Jenna and Jeremy are still asleep!" I scolded him in a whisper.

A few muffled chuckles escaped his lips before he gave me a bright 100-watt smile.

"A band slut, _huh_?" he replied.

"_Damon..._ Shut up," I told him.

His smile grew from 100-watts to 200-watts instantly.

"So, Stefan wanted me to tell you that he'd _definitely_ make it at lunch. He's not so sure about _after_ school though," Damon easily changed the subject.

"What do you _mean_ 'he's not so sure'?" I asked.

Damon dropped his smile and just shrugged.

"To tell you truth... I have _no_ idea what he's talking about," he replied.

I sighed in frustration, and he asked, "Actually... What _are_ you two doing at lunch and _after_ school?"

He playfully wagged his eyebrows and gave me another one of his _true_ first-rate jackass smirks.

Yeah... I _totally_ missed **those**.

"_Well?_" he asked again.

"Miss Mystic Falls is today," I said matter-of-factly.

His smirk quickly fell from his face, but I continued anyway.

"There's a rehearsal today at lunch and another _final_ one after school," I told him.

"Oh," he muttered softly.

I had probably just shamed him good. I mentally smirked at the thought of that.

"If Stefan doesn't make it..." he began.

He was looking at his feet again.

I moved my body closer to him and then took his face with both of my hands. I turned his head to look at me, and I saw the fear in his eyes. He looked just like a deer in the headlights. It reminded me of a look a very, young boy would give me.

I sighed in a mixture of sympathy and understanding for him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it.

I nodded to tell him it was okay - for him say what he going to say.

"Could I... Uh... Fill _in_ for him?" he timidly asked.

I smiled.

It was a smile of the pure-hearted angel deeply rooted in me. It was a kind smile; a fond, caring smile...

It was good-hearted smile.

I nodded and answered, "Yes... Yes, I would appreciate _very_ much if you could fill in for him."

He smiled back and I almost started crying.

His smile was that of a young boy.

It was _so_ heartbreaking to think that this innocent child became who I got to know.

This child knew _not_ of snide remarks; of sex innuendos; witty quips that usually stung people...

He was innocent in the true meaning. He was free from any moral wrongs. He was, put simply,_ uncorrupted_.

And to make sure the modern Damon couldn't ever ruin this moment, I slowly leaned in and softly kissed him.

So many thoughts went through my head, but the main idea was obviously clear.

I loved Damon Salvatore.

It was a _simple_ as that one statement.

I love Damon Salvatore forever in eternity.

Forever and always.

* * *

_*** Hmm... Elena and Damon. Sitting in a tree..._

_Well, well, well... The ice princess has finally warmed up. Welcome to reality, little ball of sunshine. __(Thank God! I thought you'd _never_ wake up...__)_

_Well, did you like? Did you love? Dislike? So-called "hate"?_

_This whole "there's a _whole_ 'nother side of Damon" thing is like an affinity for me know. lol... Plus the whole "child Damon" was pretty much influenced from the books. (If you've read them, you know **exactly** what I mean.)_

_And, now, I think I've just realized their "mistletoe kiss" promise has just been upheld again. Naturally... Of _course_..._

_Well, I have to take a shower and write up a quick letter or two (or three) to local and state political officials for my English class, so I'll post another one maybe Sunday (or Monday like usual). Not sure. I know I've got to write some more too. We're pretty close to where I've technically stopped. Two more chapters and then the one I'm still working on... Yikes!_

_Well, I'll put this quite straightforward so you guys won't forget. *Cough**Cough*AngelJadeO.*Cough**Cough*_

**_Review! Don't forget to review!_**

_I _absolutely_ love to hear what you guys think! xD _

_**So Review!** (proceed to now click the link below titled "Review this Chapter") ; ) ***_


	21. Dec17PartB

_*** Whew! The tornados of school have finally calmed down. And I barely have any homework (and of what I have it's _very_ easy. xD)_

**_1. Reviews_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ Actually no. But perhaps I could write a little side, one-shot kind of a thing for this story. After all, I did mention earlier in the story that she was having dreams of Damon. Maybe I could write a small piece about it - from her point of view, of course. That'd be kind of fun. ; )_

_Agreed, but like down below, you can kind of tell she's only kicking and screaming cuz its all she's got right now. She's giving her best shot at trying to fight with her heart. (Which if you guys have ever done that, you know _exactly_ what's going on.)_

_Oh, don't stupid. It's been so long, I doubt even _I_ would've remember if it hadn't been brought back up in the story. The promise was basically Damon's idea of "Kiss and Tell". But, in this case, "Tell" meant to spill what he was holding back - his emotions about Katherine's betrayal the first time. And don't ever think that there's a stupid question being asked. If you want to know, you want to know. Nothing stupid about that at all. xD_

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ Yeah, after you said you forgot I just **had** to do that. xD Yes, but that was only on Elena's side. ; ) I absolutely love DELENA SMUT. xD But then again I love re-watching Ian (playing Damon) saying my name (in a _totally_ sexy manner that's _so_ sexy that should be illegal. xD) And Glee! Yeah. I was like, what kind of joke can I put here about her singing. Viola! Glee! lolz... (Or something like that... Or something different, since that's kinda an exaggeration.)_

_And "superb writing skills"... You guys _never_ cease to amaze me. xD Thanks sooooo much!_

_Oh, and no I haven't. I've thought about reading them, but maybe when I have _way_ more time on my hands... Like maybe summer. xD (I'll have to fit in between self German lessons though)... )_

**_ayna93:_**_ I'm glad you liked it. ; )_

**_BadBoysAreBest_****:**_ I know, _right_? But I'm gonna keep reading them. You never know. The ghost writer just might rebel and go straight for a Delena ending. You never know. (But then again we're talking about a girl who daydreams _way_ too much for her own damn good.) xD_

_EXACTLY! Someone understands what I've been trying to say this _whole_ time! Though I have to admit I miss those too. I've just been so busy that when I write, it's a bit of a washed up Damon... Probably because I'm so washed up and tired most of the time anymore. xP_

_Haha. Kind of the reaction I wanted (for Elena, I mean). She's supposed to be a bitch. Her heart's quickly changing direction, and her mind is soooo confused. And I definitely agree. What a mess!_

_As for livejournal, I don't have one... _Yet._ I kinda want to know more about it before I jump headfirst for halos (if you'll pardon the MCR reference). What is it exactly? Is it worth it, so to speak? o_O_

_Though I don't have a livejournal, I actually have a Tumblr. TheAmericanGhost, for those wondering. xD_

**_imusic247:_**_ I know. *insert sexy Damon smirk*_

**_2. News (aka. The Swooning of Your Most Brilliant and Loved Writer)_**

_So I don't know how many of you know, but there is a TVD thing being spread. Not a rumor. Not gossip. But a Vampire Diaries Talking Webpage. O. M. G._

_I have **never** swooned harder._

_Introducing you to a very sexy Ian Somerhalder, you simply hear him say, "Hi, (insert name here)" in his sexiest Damon voice ever. (Though that might be the swooning talking.)_

_After saying your name, he basically digresses and then mentions (also known as wonders aloud - or talks to himself basically - about what the hell Isobel is doing in town.)_

_But, nonetheless, hearing your favorite actor of all time say you name in sexy tone... Just let your mind wander on that. ; )_

**_3. Talking Is For The Lame, Stories Are For The Heart_**

_Yes. Lovely title name, no? xD_

_So not short, but not long. Can you guess what that means. Yes! It's another six-pager in the Mistletoe Amour series. (idk... lolz. i'm bored)_

_But seriously, this is "Part B" of "Chapter 17" aka "Dec17"._

_*I do not own anything of The Vampire Diaries, books or TV show, other than the scenes I personally have created. I own **no** characters or scenes already created.*_

_Alright, now with the disclaimer out of the way..._

_Read and Enjoy! ***_

* * *

**After School ~ Elena's PoV ~ Cafeteria**

_Ugh..._ Where was _Stefan_?

I looked at the open door again for the millionth time...

To see Damon strut in.

He gave me a smirk as he saw me standing impatiently by the wall.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked aloud when he was only three feet away from me.

"Don't know. He texted me and said he wasn't going to be able to come," he replied.

"Why didn't he text _me_?" I asked.

Damon - now standing in front me - just shrugged.

I sighed in frustration, and Damon chuckled in amusement.

I _now_ realized he wasn't wear his usual attire.

He wore his usual black slacks, but, for his top, he wore a black, somewhat v-neck sweater.

I had never _ever_ seen that sweater before.

_Had_ I?

"So... When do start dancing?" he asked as he looked around the room at the other patiently waiting pairs.

"Five minute warning!" Mrs. Lockwood announced.

Damon looked back at me with a small smirk.

"Well, I guess _that_ answers my question," he said jestingly.

"Did Stefan say he'd be able to make it for the ceremony?" I asked him.

"Nope," he replied - popping the p.

"_Nope?_" I asked questioningly.

He looked at me and then looked as if he was rethinking what he had just said.

He opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"'Nope, he's _not_ coming' or 'Nope, he didn't _say_'?" I asked again.

"All he said was that he _wasn't_ coming after school," Damon answered.

I nodded and he said, "If it makes you feel any better, I, _personally_, will see to it that he goes to the Lockwood mansion. Even if that means I have to drive my _annoying_ younger brother there."

I took a deep breath and replied, "Thank you."

"Alright, _pair up_," Mrs. Lockwood declared.

With a slight smirk, Damon held out his hand in an old fashion manner. I took it, and Damon lead me to where everyone was lined up and facing each other - girls on the left, boys on the right. Damon - with a fleck of his wrist - somewhat twirled me so that I was facing him.

"Alright... _Just_ like earlier. Honor your _partner_," Mrs. Lockwood instructed as she began the music.

Damon bowed with a smirk, and I curtsied with a force smile.

"_Focus._ Right hand around," Mrs. Lockwood directed.

We did as told and, halfway around, she said, "Flirt with your _eyes_."

Damon's smirk grew bigger, but mine fell altogether. I now just simply glared at him.

As we came back to our original position, Damon said, "_Easy._ Don't want to burn me to ash, now, _do_ you?"

I took a deep breath and sneered, "I wish you _would_."

He chuckled under his breath, and Mrs. Lockwood once again directed, "Left hand around."

We now went the opposite way and when I came back to my original spot, I muttered, "This is _ridiculous_."

"Come on... You're not _that_ bad," Damon said.

I gave a look of screw-you and Mrs. Lockwood suddenly said, "Both hands."

"You just don't know how to _do_ it," Damon wittily remarked.

"Sorry, only _one_ of us was around when the dance was _originally_ invented," I sneered.

"_Ouch_," Damon replied.

I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Now the _embrace_," Mrs. Lockwood instructed.

Damon and I stepped forward and "embraced" each other. My right and his left hand were together while my left hand went around his right shoulder. Amazingly, his right hand stayed on my back on my left shoulder blade.

We then suddenly begin our "little circles", as I like to think of them. Right now, with Damon holding me, I couldn't think of the actual term used to describe it.

"_Mmm.._" he said under his breath.

"Have fun while you _can_," I muttered.

"What happened to the 'I love you' _Elena_?" he playfully asked.

"She went to _hell_," I answered.

He chuckled and then replied, "Well, aren't _you_ a bundle of sunshine."

I gave him a forced grin and his eyes had that certain sparkle of amusement in them.

"Well, which Elena are _you_?" he asked.

"The 'Go burn eternally in hell' _Elena_," I sneered once again.

We stopped at our original spot, and Damon smirked his widest one yet to date.

"Alright, that's _it_. I'll see you _all_ later on today," Mrs. Lockwood said.

Damon and I finally broke our "embrace" and stood apart.

"Thank _God_," I muttered under my breath.

Damon chuckled and then said, "Your _welcome_."

I rolled my eyes and took another deep breath.

"When do you have to be at the Lockwood Mansion?" he asked.

Knowing what he was _truly_ asking, I replied, "_No_ need. Rick's gonna drive us there."

His smirk fell and left him with the long-ago Damon I was beginning to get used to seeing...

_And_ loving.

"Our agreement's still _on_, by the way," I told him.

He nodded and then I added, "_Unfortunately..._ Since Stefan didn't show up, I don't have a ride _home_."

He looked at me and saw the implying look in my eyes.

A small smirk of a smile played on his lips as he replied, "It would be an upmost _pleasure_."

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later ~ Damon's PoV ~ School Parking Lot**

"Woah. What the-" Elena said as she saw my new car.

"Like it?" I asked with a smirk.

"When did you-" she began to ask.

"Get a black _ferrari_?" I finished for her - cutting her off.

She nodded her head. She was apparently too shocked to speak.

"Just got it today. After this _morning_..." I gave her my signature smirk and continued, "Once the sun was in the sky... Well, I figured I _deserved_ it."

I opened the passenger door for her, but she just stood there gawking at the ferrari.

"_Elena..._" I half-sing-songed to call her back to reality.

She snapped out of it and instantly began to blush. With a quick mutter of "Sorry", she got in the car and I closed the door.

I paused and sighed. Then, I sped to the other side of the car. I opened my door and got in.

This was gonna be _fun_.

After I pulled out of the school parking lot, I sped down the road onto the highway. Once we were, I looked over at Elena to see her leaned all the way back - deep into her chair - and tightly gripping the edge of her seat. I found _so_ much amusement in this that I suddenly found myself laughing.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

I only laughed harder.

"We were the kings and queens of promise," I sang at the top of my lungs.

Elena lightened up and joined in, "We were the victims of ourselves."

"Maybe the children of a lesser god... Between heaven and hell," we both sang with brilliant smiles on our faces.

"Heaven and hell," Elena easily breathed out.

This moment, I realized, was _all_ that mattered.

It was the _only_ moment that existed.

But _just_ like that...

Time sped back up from briefly pausing.

And it was me and Elena speeding down the highway in my new black ferrari.

And that is how I knew we were forever meant to be...

_Together._

* * *

_*** Damon, Damon, Damon._

_Mon Deu! Finally!_

_Well that's it for now. I'll post another Thursday and then the Tuesday afterward... But then it's Tuesdays only. ; ) Cuz then TVD comes back on. (Totally can't wait! xD)_

_I'll post the link to the TVD/Ian saying you name thing on my profile for anyone who wants to experience swooning hard. ; )_

_Oh, and I was thinking. I do have more fanfics to share. **Plenty** more, I assure you. So maybe a "contest" or game of some sort. Like a raffle, but as to pick which story I'll start posting next after this one. If you guys have any ideas just send them my way via message, _not_ review. That way only me and you knows what's going on, yeah? xD (So excited for this idea!)_

_ReViEw! rEvIeW! review! REVIEW! xD (Just reminding you guys...) ***_


	22. Dec17PartC

_*** Well, just _one_ more week until TVD. (Two weeks and a day for SPN... *grrrr*)_

**_Reviews:_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ The ties are coming together quite nicely. ; ) Haha... Most likely. (Unless she's the book Elena, then no xD) Stefan making the pageant? Then this chapter's right up your alley. ; ) A poll, I suppose, would be "good enough" but then when have I ever gone for just "good enough"... Plus the fact, wouldn't that take the whole fun out of it? ; ) Don't worry, I'll think of something._

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ Thank you once again! xD I know, and I've seen some amazing stills! (One of them including one having Elena and Damon sitting next to each other outside, shoulders touching - Damon looking at Elena, Elena with a grin!) (Another includes Isobel standing arms wide open, seemingly screaming into the sunny day. o_O very odd...) Haha... Yes, it's killing me too. (Pun intended.) ; )_

**_BadBoysAreBest:_**_ Well, thank you _very_ much. xD Woah! Dinosaur age! lolz... Lolz.. I suppose. xD I think I _just_ might get one. I most likely won't communicate with with, (That's twitter's job) but I could put maybe pictures and some extras on my profile. Hmmm... Sounds good. I'll work on getting one tomorrow. xD_

**_imusic247:_**_ Now why would you think your name wouldn't be here? Of _course_ it would. Everyone deserves their own spotlight. Especially if you guys took the time to review my story! xD And yes absolutely-ing Damon is quite common around here. ; ) I do it too, btw. (That means, by the way. xD) Keep it up? I'll _never_ stop. And you guys can't stop me! xD_

**_Action News!_**

_So I'll put the two "Know Thy Enemy" stills I was talking about on my profile for those who want to see them. (Trust me. You **want** to see them.) Oh, and if anyone knows how to make vids (aka delena vids) on iMovie, I would _truly_ appreciate it if you guys could help me out there. (I _really_ want to start making delena vids! xD) And like I said before in the last chapter, I will post one Tuesday, of course, but **no more on Thursdays!** TVD's gonna be back on, and I just _bet_ you guys that I will most likely finish before the season ends. (If not, I own some fans some betted money) And tomorrow, I have decided, to officially make a livejournal account. I'll let you guys know what it is in the next chapter._

**_Stumbling But Still Looking Hella Fine:_**

_This one's a long one, a nine-pager. I added some aspects of the book in here. *Dare you to find them. ; )* And about Stefan attending the pageant. Of _course_ he would. Wouldn't it be quite rude to _not_ invite him? ; ) Also the ties are coming together quite nicely as well. Only time will heal and fix. ; )_

_*I do not own any of the characters or scenes or quotes/words from the TV show or books of The Vampire Diaries. Only I originally create.*_

_Now without further ado, I present you with "Part C" of "Chapter 17" also know as "Day17"/"Dec17"._

_Read and Enjoy!_

* * *

**An Hour a Half Later ~ Elena's PoV ~ Lockwood Mansion**

After Amber left the room, I turned around and smiled - finding Amber's behavior somewhat amusing. I didn't mean to find it funny. I'm sure having panic attacks actually _sucks_. But with her ditzy-blonde smile and her childlike sparkle in her eyes... Who _couldn't_ find that amusing?

I walked to the three-way mirror and took my blue dress that was hanging from the top of the mirror. There was a sudden gush of a breeze and I spun around to see Damon.

He was stunningly handsome. To tell you the truth, handsome was too weak and colorless a word.

"_Hey_," I stammered - trying to mentally slow my heart beat back to normal, "I- You can't be back here."

"_We _have to talk," he said - obviously ignoring me.

"Does it have to be _right_ now?" I asked him as I motioned the blue dress.

A small grin appeared on his face reminding me of the hidden, usually suppressed gentleman of his so long ago past.

"You decided to wear it," he absently said aloud, "That's good."

I suddenly remembered how it was _he_ who had picked out the dress - not _I_.

I slightly nodded and then asked, "So... What did you want to talk about?"

His grin fell back to a stressed straight line and he began to pace.

This wasn't good.

I turned more to my left, and he turned around and stopped right in front of me.

"Normally, I would have a _completely_ different outlook on what I'm about to tell you. But since it could really i_nconvenience_ me, I'll... Squeal," he said with a slight smirk at the end.

I mentally laughed at such a statement, but then asked, "What are you _talking_ about?"

Any and every expression fell from his face.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood," he revealed.

I froze in shock.

It felt as if someone had just shot me through and through... Yet... Here I was standing. I was a ghost. I no longer existed, but I _did_. I was just... _Here._

"_What?_" I said.

The words merely echoing into the black hole of nothingness.

"Yeah," he said back.

He paused and then continued, "A _month_ ago I would've rejoiced. But with the _Council_ back on the alert... It is **not** a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

His words shocked life back into me like a defibrillator.

"I know he's been a little _edgy_, but he said that was normal," I said in Stefan's defense.

"He has a _fridge_ full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house," Damon only said back.

I sighed, turned around, and walked over to the brown, velvet couch. I laid the blue dress next to me as I sat down and breathed, "Oh. My. God."

"He has no idea what normal is. His entire _existence_ isn't normal," he said in return.

He paused and then continued, "Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood. But he spent all this time _fighting_ it, when he should've been learning to _control_ it. And now it's controlling him instead."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. I mean, I knew it was true, but I couldn't believe it. It was unreal. It _had_ to be one of Damon's crazy jokes.

"I- I can't believe it. I mean, it's _Stefan_ that we're talking about here," I somewhat scoffed, disbelieving, in reply.

This didn't seem to phase him at all. In fact, his expression only grew more serious instead.

"Stefan on human blood, Elena... He'll _do_ anything. He'll _say_ anything. Cuz he's not going to want to stop," he said back grimly.

He wasn't kidding. He was _serious_.

Damon _never_ acted this way unless it was serious.

"Trust me," he added.

My eyes slowly fell to the floor.

Oh my God. Stefan's still on human blood. He could lose control. He could _hurt_ somebody. _Kill _somebody. This wasn't good.

"Oh my _God_..." I muttered.

It was all I could think and say.

He just simply nodded, probably waiting for me to come around from shock.

I kept trying to open my mouth to say something. Anything that came to mind. But nothing would come out.

"Let's just find Stefan and take him home. We could put him in the basement cellar. I'll go find Alaric and-" he said as I got up and began to pace erratically.

"This is all _my_ fault. I- I'm the one... Who... Fed him the blood in the _first_ place," I finally said aloud - cutting him off.

I took a deep breath and turned around to see Stefan open the door.

"Uh..." Stefan said as he walked into the room, "What- What's going on... In here?"

He almost literally wore all dark colors. He wore a dark gray suit jacket with a dark blue shirt and a black tie. The only light color on him was a white rose sticking out of his coat pocket.

Damon looked at me knowing we were both caught.

"Just... Filling Elena in on your... Extra curricular activities," Damon said as he slowly turned turned to face Stefan.

Stefan's brown eyes went from Damon to me. He shook his head and a muted laugh escaped his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked so cooly, shutting his eyes in some kind of humorous disbelief.

A small grin was etched on his face.

"I know about the _blood_, Stefan," I quickly said back angrily.

How could he just _stand_ there with that _stupid_ grin and just _deny_ what I already knew?

Damon turned to me and spoke aloud.

"I'm 'na, uh..." Damon then turned and looked at Stefan.

Stefan had his head hung, but the stupid grin was still there.

"Uh... I'll be downstairs... _Drinking_," Damon voiced aloud.

I could tell by his voice that this situation was awkward for him.

Damon walked past Stefan, closing the white, knob-less door behind him. As the door shut, my heart instantly sank as I realized I was alone to deal with Stefan.

I could _honestly_ use Damon to back me up here...

* * *

**Damon's PoV**

I closed the door behind me and walked along the balcony. Bouncing down the stairs, I couldn't help but hope that this was it. That hopefully this would be the apocalypse of Elena and Stefan's relationship. And the big bang of _ours_.

That's all that was needed. The two would finally realize that they weren't _actually_ meant to be, and they would call it off altogether.

Once I stepped off the bottom step, I momentarily froze. Just as quickly, I picked up my pace again.

How could I even _think_ that?

_Why_ not?

I don't want Elena to get hurt at all.

_Either way, by either_ you _or your brother, she'll get hurt. It'll happen either way. So what's the _use_?_

_No._ I won't _let_ her get hurt. I will protect her up until the day she dies.

_And what if Stefan_ turns_ her?_

I instantly noticed a waiter passing by with a sterling silver platter, three champagne-filled glasses standing ever so perpendicular to the platter. As he walked past me, I quickly grabbed a glass and took a sip from it.

It's_ her_ choice, I mentally argued with myself once again.

_What if it's _not_? What if something disastrous occurs? Ending up with her _dying_?_

What? Are you _seriously_ imposing that someone else _other_ than me and Stefan would take her life? _Change_ her even?

_And what would you do? Sit back on the sidelines and watch pathetically as she slowly fades away, waiting for her _permission_ to intervene?_

I shook my head clear. I was beginning to think I was going insane. _Schizophrenic_ insane.

I sat down at table, maybe even the exact one I had sat at a couple nights ago, and cursed under my breath.

How did I talk myself into these never-ending personal conversations with myself, like a crow circling around its prey only to never succeed in obtaining it?

Finally decided in settling this damned argument, I mentally and eternally clawed into my soul the following thought:

_**No one** will hurt Elena and walk away without a single scratch. If she gets hurt, I'm going to take whoever harmed her and cut him into _slivers_. His life is forfeit. _Only_ at Elena's discretion would I keep them alive. But in _agony_, nonetheless._

_I _swear_ that I will protect Elena at **all costs**._

_Even if it means my _life.

* * *

**Elena's PoV ~ Upstairs**

"Please," Stefan begged, "Come on... Elena... I thought you... I thought you believed in me."

Desperation was clearly written behind his eyes, a hazy and swirled green. His exterior was cool steel. But it was quickly giving way. His fear was clearly showing through.

Suddenly there was knocking at the door.

"Elena?" Mrs. Lockwood's voice rang as she opened the door. "Let's go. The line up's starting," she spoke, opening the door the rest of the way and stepping into the room.

My right hand instantly rose to the back of my neck, subconsciously trying to rub the stress away.

"I just- I need a minute," I quickly answered with a fake, forced smile. I hoped that she could see the my burning question of, _Will you _please_ leave us alone?_

Mrs. Lockwood obliviously ignored this silent question and gestured the open room and then clasped her hands back together.

"You're not even dressed yet," she replied.

I opened my mouth but quickly closed it when I realized I had no retort.

"Escorts wait downstairs, Stefan," Mrs. Lockwood told him.

He looked up at her, turned to look at me, and then left. Slowly my right hand dropped from my neck, and I crossed my arms, my right holding on to my left elbow.

Watching as Stefan walked out the door, followed by Mrs. Lockwood, I could feel the fear and hurt creep out from my heart and travel through out my body.

How could he just _lie_ to me about that? Like lie to me about who he was. Lie to me about Katherine. About _everything_. Had he _ever_ told me a single truth?

That's _all_ I wanted. Someone to just _tell_ me the truth for once. _More_ than once.

Instantaneously, an imaginary light bulb floating mysteriously, yet magically over my head turned on.

Why didn't she realize it _before_?

She mentally facepalmed herself at the thought.

Damon.

_Damon_ had just told her the truth. She could still hear his deep, dark, melodic voice ringing in her head.

_Stefan's still drinking human blood._

And before that...

Oh! I've should've realized it!

There was a huge, long list of them, all in plain sight!

He had told me Stefan was leaving before Stefan had appeared himself, he had told me of his true feelings of Katherine's betrayal, he had told me of Uncle John "kicking it" with the Founder's Council, and he had even told me subtly, by talk of the population increase of bunnies around Mystic Falls, that Stefan didn't seem to be out hunting rabbits like he used to.

Not to mention he was _always_ there when needed, when _I_ needed him. And every time I either paid him back with rejection or by berating and belittling him.

He loved me, and I only returned it with a constant stab in the back and a stake to his heart.

Oh, Damon...

I'm _so_ sorry. I'm so sorry...

* * *

_* Elena and her apologies. Tsk, tsk, tsk... You _know_ Elena, it's _never_ too late to fix things. ; )_

_Mon Dieu! How many chapters has it been now, each counted separately? We're now at _what_ chapter? Twenty-two? Wow. That's a lot._

_Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! (Don't _ever_ stop!)_

_vvvvvv Now... Time for you guys to do it all over again! ; ) vvvvvvv *_


	23. Dec17PartD

_*** Two More Days! xD O-M-G! O-M-G! Two! More! Days! Till TVD! xD (Soooo can't wait!) *cue jumping up and down constantly*_

**_Les Reviews!_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ Well, last chapter she was actually _half_ way there, but... Yeah. Oh, definitely! Makes one wonder if Damon is actually masochist. I mean, first it was Katherine and now it's Elena. Could the guy get _any_ worst treatment? xD_

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ Thanks! Yeah... That's exactly why I put it up here. I was like WTF?. What are you-? Why are you-? Isobel-? _WTF?_ (pretty much the summarization of that...)_

**_Elle0731:_**_ Just you wait... ; )_

**_Andie "Action News!" Star..._**

_TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL TVD COMES BACK ON! Yay!_

_But that also means I will now only post on Tuesdays. xP_

_Also I just made a livejournal. I'll put the link up on my profile._

**_Cause On Top Of All The Ways You Messed Up:_**

_Sorry it took so long to post this one. I've kinda been somewhat busy with school again (Does it _ever_ let up?) and I haven't been able to write much lately, plus the fact I just kind of caught up with myself, so... (Yeah, I'm screwed. I know.)_

_This one's kind of short. (A five-pager...) *Boo!* But the content _definitely_ makes up for it, I promise. ; )_

_* I do not own anything involving The Vampire Diaries, TV show and book series, except for my own wonderful creations. ; ) *_

_Read and Enjoy! ***_

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later ~ Elena's PoV ~ Lockwood Mansion ~ Upstairs**

I walked towards the stairs when I saw Mrs. Lockwood's signal, knowing I was the next to go down the stairs.

"Miss Elena Gilbert," Mr. Lockwood announced my name from downstairs.

He had been announcing all the girls one by one with whom they were escorted by.

"Escorted by Stefan Salvatore," he continued.

There was a round of applause from the large group of guest downstairs as well.

I took a deep breath and slowly, like we had practiced a couple days ago, descended down the stairs, my left hand holding on to my dress so I wouldn't trip over it.

_Stefan_, I thought, _If there was _any_ time to prove yourself, _this_ would be it._

As I walked further down the curve of the stairs, I saw no sign of my once "flawless angel". Stefan was no where to be found. Only Amber's escort was left standing there. Suddenly, I began to panic.

Oh no... Oh no no no no no no no no!

My eyes quickly looked for Damon.

He had kept a promise as well - that he would be here to step in for Stefan.

_Damon! Damon, where _are_ you?_ I mentally shouted.

I couldn't see him anywhere either.

But then, instantly, he appeared exiting the crowd and hurriedly walking to where the escorts were to wait. Damon stepped in front of Amber's awkwardly looking-around escort and, his clear, blue crystal sea eyes stared up at me. A look of _I'm sorry_ showed dolefully through.

I was stunned.

He was _actually_ sorry that Stefan hadn't shown for me. No sign of "Yay! I got the girl! I won!". _None_ of that. He was _genuinely_ sorry.

When I finally reached the last few steps, I whispered, "Where's Stefan?"

He held out his left hand and whispered back, "I don't know."

As I took his hand and whirled around so that I stood on his left side, I never once took my eyes off of his. I faced the crowd with a forced smile as they continued to clap and applaud.

Damon and I walked outside to the line up of girls and escorts, joining them by adding ourselves to the end appropriately so that Damon and I faced each other with a good space in between.

We stepped forward, I curtsying and him bowing.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him under my breath.

Quickly, he answered, under his breath like me, "Right now, we just have to get through with this."

With a slight nod, he stepped back and so did I.

Damon looked around from the corners of his eyes to see from who the cue to begin would come from. He looked back at me, and it was like I could see right into his thoughts.

I held up my right hand just as he held up his. Just like earlier today, we circled around each other like two enemies wary of each other. Then, after returning to our previous stance, we both held up our left hands. This time as we circled around, it was Damon who seemed to be the one to ease up. He wore a slight grin. A grin of content. Nothing evil or sinful in the least. I stared back into the crystal clear, blue sea of his eyes with a peculiar type of curiosity as to, not only what they held, but as to his inner thoughts as well.

Then it was both hands.

His grin slowly faded back to a solemn expression, and for a split second before it did, I could almost swear that there was a slight tugging at the corner of my lips to turn just the slightest upward. But before I could, Damon's new seriousness sucked the small happiness that I had just seemingly found and turned my expression into a solemn one similar to his.

Once back to our original stance, we then moved towards each other, connecting like the perfect, matching pieces that had always been meant for one another. As we did, I silently gasped at how perfect we felt close together like that.

Gazing into the infinite crystal blue oceans of Damon's eyes, I felt my heart grow and my body begin to melt to a large, lethargic puddle of bovine. I quickly pulled myself together. If I let it go on long enough, I was sure that Damon would then have to drag me around the terrace. He wouldn't like that at all, I'm pretty sure of it.

By now, Damon and I, along with the rest of the couples, were waltzing around in uniform circles, moving with every first beat.

_One_, two, three. _One_, two, three.

Every dramatized stride set his eyes a lit, small flashes of light dancing through his eyes.

Suddenly, my corners of my lips couldn't resist it any longer. They slowly tugged upward causing a small, content grin to appear on my face. Seeing this, Damon's expression instantly reflected mine perfectly like a mirror.

I then realized how swollen my heart had become. And the only reason why it had was in front of me, holding me, _dancing_ with me.

Stefan then popped into my mind.

The two brothers were the same yet entirely different. They both were stunningly handsome, they both shared that attentive altruism (though Damon loved to show it in more rude, disguised, subtle manners) and I loved them both.

But when it came down to it, that wasn't completely true, now was it?

Damon wasn't just "handsome", he was way _more_ than that. He was captivating, gorgeous, debonair, suave, tantalizing, and was downright the definition of seductive. With his soft yet somewhat rugged, ivory skin to his perfectly and flawlessly carved cheekbones to his fine, jet-black hair that cascaded down the back of his head like the meticulous, but thick, broad strokes of ink from a ball point pen.

His mane of hair also reminded me the first day I had met Stefan. Earlier that morning on the way to school, a crow had smacked straight into the front window of Bonnie's car. It had completely scared the wits out of us at the time, but I absolutely laugh at it now. Not to mention that the crow's feathers had the same black velvet shine. I wonder if there was any connection... Either way, in the end, my choice is clear.

Damon Salvatore is the one I truly love.

Damon suddenly stopped and dropped his hands to his sides, his content grin now changed into a somber one. I could see in his eyes the pain of some realization. Maybe that I didn't love him. Or maybe that we would now have to find his brother and my still technically boyfriend, Stefan.

As pure atonement for his distant and saddened thoughts, he gave me a quick, small try of a comforting half-grin. It only came out as a quick up-tug of the left side of his mouth though. At seeing this, my heart squeezed, filled to the brim with sadness.

Ashamed, I looked away to the ground. Damon's expression was all my fault. I had been causing him all this pain. And I was immensely sorry for it.

All I hoped was that I could atone for it, make Damon understand what I knew now. And for that where ever Stefan was, he'd hopefully understand.

* * *

_*** Uh-oh! Trouble in Paradise. ; )_

_So yeah, next part will most likely be them finding Stefan. (Oo! Let's see how good this works over! xD)_

_Until next time, fellow vamps..._

_P.S. The Link below is very useful. It also rewards those _greatly_ for who clicks and uses it. ; ) ***_


	24. Dec17PartE

_*** Oh, don't I just _love_ Tuesdays? Especially when I know I've written all weekend and wrote three _brand_ new chapters? All of them _so_ exciting and astonishing just by themselves. Yeah... Tuesdays are _great_. ; )_

**_Otzivi -_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ Then you'll love _this_ chapter. ; ) Yeah, you know what. I'll write a Damon PoV for the dance this weekend and post it as an extra tidbit piece on my livejournal._

_Of _course_... How _else_ would a Delena fanfic go? xD_

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ *Wonders what you'll think about the next couple of chapters* (Hmm...) Yeah, I _so_ can't wait for Thursday. I think I'm actually gonna dress up all 60's like for that day. lolz. "The monsters were all 'Agh!' and you were all 'Ahh!' (Gotta love Ian) xD_

_**Elle0731:** Getting there. It's kind of a work in progress right now. ; ) _Really_ great? Thank you! xD_

**_Val:_**_ I know, _isn't_ it? ; ) I laughed so hard when I saw that. Yeah, most likely. Kat and Steffy are probably making out in the tomb. xD (No, not really, but... That's some really hot action, don't cha think?)_

**_Shannon2010:_**_ Well... We're _halfway_ there._

_Yes... This is _definitely_ you and Dark-Supernatural-Angel's chapter. ; )_

**_000janedoe000:_**_ I looked at the name and thought, "Huh... Interesting." Not too many people think of putting jane doe in their username. (P.S. I totally think that's awesome!) xD_

_Oh and not just update but... Update _double_? Mh-_hmm_... ; )_

**_damonXelenaXforever:_**_ Of course their love is forever. ; ) I'll just put it here since you can't find it. It's spiritkitsune. Well, thank you. I hope you love this chapter too. xD_

**_Fox Flower Child With Beat Feet _**_(Yeah, Try To Figure Out What That Means... xD) -_

_Just a little 60's slang for you guys..._

_So I forgot to mention last time that I, not only made an lj, but I also posted a sneak peek of another story that I'll most likely begin to post after this one. So go check it out. There's a link to my lj in my comment to damonXelenaXforever up above._

_And who's noticed how long "Ch. 17" is? This chapter right here. Part E. _E!_ Geez, Louis. (And I'm not even finished yet... I got another part and a beginning of another... Geez...)_

**_Meanwhile Back At The Salvatore Household... -_**

_Sorry, my take on 60's slang (Meanwhile back at the ranch...) (Here will show you not just that but _plenty_ more.)_

_Today's a special day. Why? Because I'm not just posting this chapter, but another one as well. Yes, be thankful. It's your guys' lucky day._

_For this chappie (thanks to AngelJadeO for lingo xD), there's three PoVs. Elena, Damon, and someone else very special. ; )_

_Mind you there is some repeating (dialogue mainly), but it's wonderful nonetheless._

_*I do not own anything in relation to The Vampire Diaries, TV series or book series. I only own my own creativity.*_

_Read and Enjoy! ***_

* * *

**An Half Hour Later ~ Elena's PoV ~ Lockwood Mansion**

_Where _is_ he?_ I thought, quite irritated by now.

I couldn't keep this up. Eventually I was going to have to let him go.

I knew would meet up with him eventually. He'd most likely be sitting slumped in his favorite black leather armchair, a half-filled glass of whiskey held thoughtlessly by the fingertips of his right hand. The fire crackling before him, yet so numbed out by his distant thoughts...

I turned right at the corner and found myself in another large room of people. This one, though, was bright from being painted in white. In the far back corner was a bar that had been set up.

Thank _God_...

I marched up to the bar and, when I was able to catch the bartender's eyes, I opened my mouth to ask him for...

"Is it five clock? Could've _sworn_ it was seven."

I turned my head to my left to see Damon standing right next to me.

I sighed, ultimately frustrated, and then exasperatedly asked, "Where have you _been_? I've been looking for you for an _hour_."

A shock expression crossed his face for second, but, just as quickly, he began to laugh.

"What happened to 'I love Stefan and _only_ Stefan'?" he rejoined, falsely imitating me at the end.

I simply stood and gawked at him.

He was right.

Why was I looking for _him_ when I should be looking for Stefan?

"Or has one dance already changed your mind, princesse lointaine?" Damon added.

I looked at him puzzled.

At this I earned a chortle.

"Well, I'm _all_ yours. What is it you want, Elena?" he asked.

I glanced at the bar tender, who was busy pouring a drink for someone else, and then walked away, hoping that Damon would get the clue to follow me.

I walked through the maze of the Lockwood mansion and then finally found a door that led to a porch. As I stepped outside, I realized that this is where Damon had escorted me down earlier to the terrace below and danced with me.

From inside I heard a roar of feminine laughter. Suddenly it was cut off, and I turned around to see Damon turning away from the doors.

"You want to explain the Cinderella act," he said as walked towards me.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should really tell him.

"I..."

I swallowed and tried to start again.

"Damon..."

Nervously, I began to thoughtlessly, and constantly, readjust my fingers on my silk, blue change purse.

Seeing my reaction, his expression went to instantly nervous itself.

I swallowed once more and sighed.

"Damon... I... I love you," I finally managed to say.

His face was froze in an expression of shock.

"I know I've said it before, but... I really do _love_ you, Damon," I continued.

I let out a breath and then told him, "It's _always_ been you."

He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it, apparently too much in shock to think of anything to say.

"And... I'm sorry for the way I've always treated you. I mean, technically, you kind of deserved it most of the time, but... Still... It was just _me_."

I paused and then continued, "Every time I snapped back, every time I had seemed to hate you... Well, it wasn't _you_. I was hating myself for _loving_ you."

I stopped and looked into his molten, crystal, sea blue eyes. In them I could see the true him. The part of him that I had been seeing periodically recently. The innocent part from 1864, maybe even _before_ that.

I took a deep breath and then lowly said, "And I'm _sorry_."

* * *

**Damon's PoV**

I stared at her in pure shock.

The woman that I have loved so much, and had mostly likely hated me in the same amount, was standing in front of me and declaring her love. For _me_.

"It's _always_ been you," she said.

I opened my mouth. I wanted to tell her _exactly_ how I've felt about her all along. How my heart rises and squeezes just at the sight of her. At her voice. Even with just the smell of her. Violets!

But not knowing how to put it into words and afraid of looking like an idiotic fool, I quickly closed my mouth.

And then she began to apologize! Though he did also have to admit that he definitely _did_ deserve it most of the time.

"Still... It was just _me_."

Her?

"Every time I snapped back, every time I had seemed to hate you... Well, it wasn't _you_. I was hating myself for _loving_ you."

His heart immediately broke in two. She had loved him the whole time. In her molten chocolate eyes he saw the proof. Saw the contriteness swelling in her eyes.

She took a deep breath and then said, "And I'm _sorry_."

If there was _any_ time for him to show her how much he truly loved her, it would be now.

* * *

**Bonnie's PoV ~ Outside of the Lockwood Mansion**

I sighed as I walked along the perimeter of the huge mansion. It was seven o'clock at night and tomorrow was a school day. I didn't really care though.

Mainly, I was tired and alone and definitely didn't want to be at this stupid party. I just wanted to go home.

But, of _course_, her car was parked on the complete opposite side of the mansion. Go figure, she'd have found herself having to walk around the long way.

Not knowing where she was when she stepped outside, she turned to her right and began walking, figuring that, either way, she'd find herself at her car. The building was just one huge square after all, _wasn't_ it?

By now she wanted to kick her self in the ass for being so stupid in thinking. Her feet hurt her in these ridiculous, black high heels and now she was cold.

Why did she leave her coat in her car? _Seriously?_ She all about bad decisions today, wasn't she?

All of a sudden, she began to hear a voice.

Who else in their right mind would be outside at this time of night in the freezing cold?

"It's _always_ been you."

I stopped.

_Elena?_

"And... I'm sorry for the way I've always treated you. I mean, technically, you kind of deserved it most of the time, but... Still... It was just _me_."

Who was she talking to?

"Every time I snapped back, every time I had seemed to hate you... Well, it wasn't _you_. I was hating myself for _loving_ you."

Wait... _What?_

I peeked around the corner to see Elena's back and...

Oh my God.

_Damon._

She was talking to _Damon_.

Not only that but had I just heard her say that she _loved_ him? She loved _him_? What happen to _Stefan_?

"And I'm sorry," she finished.

_Please_ tell me I was just dreaming. _Please._

Suddenly, Damon quickly leaned towards her and kissed her, his hands on the back of her head.

Not just a peck on the lips. A _real_ kiss.

One that left me standing there in shock for a good long time.

And was Elena...?

_Yes._

She was kissing back. I could easily tell.

After all... Why _else_ would someone wrap their arms around the other person's neck when being kissed?

Oh my _God_...

I think I'm gonna be _sick_.

He pulled away, and I could see that his face had changed to a more solemn expression.

"We still need to find _Stefan_," he told her.

Elena sighed, her exhale trembling as she remembered. Her arms dropped from his neck and were crossed against her chest.

Damon's hands dropped as well, but now rested on her shoulders.

"There was signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom. There was blood... And that Amber girl's _missing_," he told her.

"Oh my God. He- He- He wouldn't hurt her. He _won't_," Elena said aloud, more to comfort herself than Damon.

He only nodded his head and said, "Let's just find him, okay?" He then moved his head to motion behind him and then added, "Let's get you coat, come on."

Damon guided Elena inside and closed the door behind them. When the two disappeared from her sight, she quickly made her way to the front of the house. Seeing her car, she unlocked it, ran up to it, and opened the back passenger door. Once she had grabbed her short, black trench coat and put it on, she closed the door and locked it. She turned around and saw Damon and Elena leaving the mansion, Elena now wearing a coat similar to hers. Instantly, a girl began screaming from somewhere close by. Seeing Elena and Damon running into the woods, she shoved her keys into her right coat pocket and hurried after them.

* * *

_*** Le gasp! What will happen next? (Not to much of a guess but oh well...)_

**_Remember to review!_**_ (AngelJadeO, I'm looking at you. xD) ***_


	25. Dec17PartF

_*** And here's the next chapter like I promised._

_* I do not own anything involved with The Vampire Diaries, TV series or book series. I only own my own creative creations ; ) *_

_Read and Enjoy! ***_

* * *

**Damon's PoV**

"_Stefan!_" Elena shouted as we came upon Stefan feeding on the girl named Amber.

Stefan instantly let go of Amber, letting her fall to the ground.

"_Stefan._ Come on. Get control," I told him calmly.

"Come on," I half-whispered, half-muttered.

I placed myself sideways, arms outstretched on either side of me, trying to distance Elena from my younger brother.

I slowly and carefully walked towards him.

"It's okay. Come on," I said aloud.

When I was only a few inches away, I told him, "Fight through it, man.

I went to place my hand on his right shoulder, but he quickly threw me to the side, having me to land somewhat behind him on my stomach.

Just as quickly, I shot up - now facing him once again.

When he began to determinedly walk towards me, Elena shouted, "_Stop_ it, Stefan!"

I nodded, knowing he wasn't going to stop without a fight. Which I was _very_ much willing to do for Elena's sake.

But then he stopped in his tracks and began to groan in pain as he held his head, slightly stumbling backwards.

It looked as if...

I turned to look back at where Elena was standing to see Bonnie standing behind her, solely focused on what she was doing. She closed her eyes and then opened them. Stefan stood there realizing there wasn't anymore pain.

He looked at Elena and saw her gaping at him in revulsion. Then he turned to look at me.

Already holding my hands up, I told him, "It's okay."

He backed away, and I edged towards him.

"_Stefan._"

I tried comfort him by my voice, but he had already looked back to Elena's saddened face.

He then stumbled backwards and ran off into the woods.

* * *

**A Half Hour Later ~ Elena's PoV**

As me and Bonnie walked past the nearby parked police car, I said, "Bonnie, can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied with her back facing me, still walking ahead in front of me.

"Bonnie, _please_," I begged her.

She suddenly turned around.

"Elena... _No._ Alright? I _told_ you I wasn't going to make you choose... But I need to make the choice for myself. So please... Just leave me alone," she quickly returned.

She turned back around, walked to her car and got in. Once she drove away down the driveway, I sighed loudly.

Damon appeared by my side and I looked at him. A look of "I'm sorry" appeared in his eyes once again.

He sighed as well and then murmured, "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

_*** Not much, I know. But the next chapter is them in the car. Something you guys will _really_ wanna hear..._

_But you won't._

_At least, not until _next_ Tuesday. ; )_

_(OH... I'm evil. xD)_

_Review Flower children! ; ) ***_


	26. Dec17PartG

_*** Yay! Spring Break! You know what _that_ means... ; )_

**_Reviews!_**

**_Chapter 24 -_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ Yes yes... xD I know. But wait till you read the chapter _after_ this. It will truly change this fanfic._

_Yes, this one is Delena fan heaven right here... Oh and _trust_ me. You _want_ them to find Stefan. ; ) Seriously. You guys could say next chapter is kind of like the next episode of TVD. Real game changer. ; ) __Yeah that was just a kind of random thing. But it worked out. xD_

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ Alrighty then! xD Totally lmao-ing at your review... Yes, be _very_ proud. ; )_

_(Well at least it's not _violent_... lolz... Yes. I still _do_ remember your first review. xD)_

**_Chapter 25 -_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ Well, seeing how it's Spring Break... I just might... Oh, _I_ don't know... Say post another chapter after this one and then post accordingly throughout this week. ; )_

_Huh... Maybe I should have Damon hook them up one at the end. ; )_

**_Sheridan Malfoy Potter:_**_ Alright so you _probably_ won't believe me but a couple days I sat and watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 with my family. (Fell asleep like halfway through though... *sad face with tear*) And like the day before that I had been watching some old late night show interviews with Tom Felton... (He's kinda hot. Just gonna admit that here. xD)_

_I _very_ glad to hear that. xD And here it is. Along with another one following it. ; ) Thank you. I really appreciate. Good luck for you too! xD_

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ Yeah, I was kinda obsessed with the 60's for that week. I was like _super_ excited for "The Last Dance" episode of TVD. xD_

_Well thank you for the appreciation! Yes, it does. : ( But I do it because I want to. And also... You guys actually _took_ the time to write up some reviews... Might as well take the time as _well_ to write up responses back. And your welcome. : )_

_*Damon smirk* Mm. Mm. _Mmm._ Sounds absolutely _delicious_. *Even wider of a Damon smirk* *You sure you don't want to reword that statement? ; )*_

_P.S. Yeah the same happens on my Droid X phone._

**_La Stella che è stato svuotato di sangue ~_**

_So like I said before, I'm gonna post another chapter shortly after this one. And if you didn't know already, I have a livejournal (spiritkitsune) and have already posted a little "sneak peek" of another delena fanfic - one that I haven't posted on here yet. ; ) If you Delena, roadtrip, and anything about New Orleans/Louisiana it's a story that gonna be for you..._

_I will also be posting more chapters of this fanfic (and very possibly others!) during this week. xD (Yay!)_

**_My Own Special Brand of Clarion Loess..._**

_And here ladies and gentlemen is our continuation of our journey with Damon and Elena. What is it that the two do? IS THEIR LOVE SEALED FOREVER? Bahahaha! *starts coughing* Uh-hum! Well, yes. *embarrassed smile**slowly backs off stage*_

_(Sorry... Somewhat bored over here. xD)_

_Alright so here's a five pager. So that mean's it a little short. But like AngelJadeO said, It's _quite_ "juicy"... (Pun intended.)_

_Read and Enjoy ***_

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later ~ Elena's PoV ~ Damon's 1967 Blue Camaro ~ Highway**

Finally I spoke up.

"Where do think he _is_, Damon?"

Keeping his eyes on the road, he replied, "I don't know, Elena. Most likely back at the house."

"Is that where we're going?" I asked him.

He nodded and answered back with a "Yes".

My heart pounded wildly.

This was all _my_ fault. I _gave_ Stefan my blood. It was. All. My.

"It's _not_ your fault," Damon murmured.

I turned and looked at him.

Staring back at me was his crystal clear, blue eyes. With a sigh, he turned and looked back at the road.

"It's _my_ fault," he said.

"What?" I said in return, taken aback.

"I was determined to have her. To be obsessed with her. I wanted her to be mine and mine_ only_," he replied softly.

"And because of that, I _had_ to open the tomb. I _had_ to have **her**."

A stifled laugh escaped his lips.

"And I didn't really give a _damn_ about the town because it was **nothing** compared to her."

He shook his head and then quickly glanced back at me with a sweet grin.

"But really... All along... The girl I really wanted was right in my grasp. Within my _reach_."

He paused and looked at me again.

"Do you know who it was, Elena?" he asked me, looking into my eyes.

I was sure I knew the answer, but I neither said nor made any movement to tell him so.

"_You_," he told me.

His voice, though soft, cracked.

"It was _you_ all along."

He looked over at me once more, a sad grin on his face. But it quickly changed.

He took his right hand off the wheel and gently ran the back of his index finger against my left cheek, wiping some kind of liquid that was running down my face away.

Seeing a tortured look in his eyes, I realized he had wiped away a tear. Immediately, I began to taste my own saltine tears on my lips.

With a small chuckle, I said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

But by then, without me realizing it, he had pulled over and stopped the car.

Without any warning, he took my head in his hands and crashed his lips onto mine. I fervently kissed back and, when I felt his fangs prick at my bottom lip, I gently pushed his head down to the left side of my neck.

"_No..._" he moaned, his voice hoarse.

"You haven't been feeding yourself enough. I can tell," I told him.

He shook his head but I only pushed his head more forcefully against my neck.

He groaned against my skin and then began kissing my neck. And then down the length my left collarbone, his lips caressing my skin each time. A passion, a fervor, seemed to be reluctantly held back. But the walls of the damn holding them back were cracking. His cravings were too much. His hunger was winning.

He kissed once more on the top of my left shoulder and then looked up at me.

"Relax. As long as you don't tense up, this won't hurt at all."

I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant, and relaxed as much as I could.

There was a quick sting as his teeth pierced into my skin, but, immediately after it, there was a whole vast wave of emotions that ran through my veins. The main one being an extreme amount of blissful pleasure. An infinite ecstasy.

"_Oh..._" I heard myself moan.

It was better than _any_ sex I'd ever had.

I heard and felt Damon chuckle against my skin.

Instantly, I remembered that we were connected. He could hear and feel my every thought and feeling.

Stefan and I had done the same so many times before. That's how I knew...

But this... Doing this with Damon... It was _so_ much different. The euphoria, the feelings... All of it somehow seemed _so_ much stronger.

I felt Damon's lips grin in a smirk against my skin.

With all the feeling from my heart, I thought, _I _love_ you, Damon Salvatore. Infinitely forever in eternally._

It was then he pulled away.

He kissed the spot once more and looked up at me with a boyish smile. Instantaneously, he began to lick the wound. As he did, I could feel it immediately begin to heal and sow itself back together. Once it was fully healed, Damon licked the blood away from the spot and then fully sat back into his seat. With a lecherous smirk, he licked his own lips clean of my blood.

"We should do this more often," he commented.

I light-heartedly chuckled, but my head was too dizzy, I was too lightheaded to really understand him.

Taking quick notice of this, he motioned for me to move towards him while saying, "Turn around."

I looked at him confused.

Wait... _What_ did he want me to do?

Gently but still a little forcefully, he turned me around and laid me down towards him as much as possible - without it hurting me much, that is.

Next thing I knew, he placed a wrist - _his_ wrist? - on my mouth and commanded me to drink. Knowing Damon, I did as told.

Within a minute or two I felt much better. I lightly pushed his hand away, and he obliged.

Sitting back in my seat, I looked at Damon and murmured a "Thank you".

A few chortles left his lips, but he then proceeded to take off his black tie.

"Here," he said as he handed it to me.

I rose an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure?"

He smirked at me and then undid the first button of his white dress shirt.

I shrugged and then began to clean my mouth off with his tie.

"So on dealing with Stefan..." he began.

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I say: butt-load of vervain and then basement cellar. You?" he asked me, as if talking about how he felt about a certain brand of wine and my opinion on it.

I simply nodded in reply.

"Alright," he said after a long sigh.

Once I inspected myself in the visor mirror, I looked back at him unsure of what to do with the tie.

"Just throw it in the back," he told me with a nodded of his head, motioning to the back of his car.

So that's what I did.

And as soon as the tie hit the seat, we were back on the road going God-knows-how-many miles per hour.

* * *

**Review messieurs and mesdames! **The next chappie will come soon!


	27. Dec17PartH

_*** Here's the next chapter (and last and final part of "Chapter 17"...** Geez...**)_

**_Reviews ~_**

**_KimmiKimm:__ Ch. 1_**** -**_ He's always been sweet... Deep down inside that is. Everybody just verbally abuses him. They shower him for his deeds with hate (even if he's actually done good). And criticize him heavily and harshly. Since he always is a jackass, everyone just assumes the way to counteract that is to show their hatred. In reality... Let's just give the guy some love. (Sorry for the whole rant. Just kind of came out. Sorry. o_O) Yeah, but I'm glad you like it._

**_Ch. 2 -_**_ Glad _some_one can see right through his jackass self for once... xD Yep. And I bet you have _no_ idea where this story is gonna go. ; )_

**_Ch. 3 -_**_ Hahaha! Put _that_ way... Let's just drink your whole _storage_ of alcohol, Damon. xD_

**_Ch. 4 -_**_ o_O Flying goat? ... Oh! Yes! Yes, she's... Um.. Yeah, dreaming of Damon... (Did she really just say something about a goat? o_O) (I don't see a flying goat anywhere? Do _you_ guys?) ; )_

**_Ch. 5 -_**_ I'm sensing _major_ sarcasm here. Am I correct? Because really I can't tell. xD_

**_Ch. 6_**** -**_ wow: exclamation (also wow-ee). Defined as: expressing astonishment or admiration. Example: "Wow!" he cried enthusiastically. Also noun. Definition: a sensational success. Example: your play's a wow. Is a transitive verb as well. Definition: impress and excite (someone) greatly. Example: they wowed audiences on their recent British tour._

_Origin: natural exclamation: first recorded in Scots in the early 16th century._

**_Ch. 7 -_**_ I'm sorry. The sarcasm detecting machine is currently out of service. Please try again perhaps tomorrow or next week..._

**_Ch. 8 -_**_ Sweet: Sweet as honey. Lay some sweet lines on someone. Short and sweet. Sweet nothings. Sweet-talk someone. Keep somebody sweet._

**_Ch. 9 -_**_ Revenge is sweet. Yes. But revenge is also a bitch... ; )_

**_Ch. 10 -_**_ wow: noun. Defined as: slow pitch fluctuation in sound reproduction, perceptible in long notes._

_Origin: mid 20th century: imitative._

_za: In Afrikaans and Dutch means "Sat". In Croatian, Czech, Polish, Serbian, Slovak, Slovenian means "for". In Swahili, means "of"._

**_Ch. 11 -_**_ Really it's just the "_beginning"_ but wateva..._

_**Ch. 12 -** Well, this _is_ a Delena fanfic so I would assume that has Delena moments in it, yes?_

**_Ch. 13 -_**_ Forgot about whooooooooooom? Oh, "_Alice_"... She went, ah, _that_ way... *Points in a general direction that just so happens to be the way from whence you just came from*_

**_Ch. 14 -_**_ *more like AWOL* *cough**cough* What? No! No. I didn't... I didn't saaaay anything..._

**_Ch. 15 -_**_ OMFG: Oh My Frank (n'/and) Gerard... (Yeah... Ignore me. Just an MCR fan passing through...)_

**_Ch. 16 -_**_ More like O, Damn. ; )_

**_Ch. 25 -_**_ Hey! What happened to Ch. 17 through Ch. 24? (Oh, _please_! Don't you even _dare_! I SWEAR I WILL *static noise for a minute and a half* DON'T YOU EVEN **THINK** ABOUT - ! *radio cuts out and goes to next channel - which happens to be playing the United States national anthem...*_

* * *

_Sorry for the long list of hilarious nothingness. Please just ignore all of that._

* * *

_The next piece that we present to you ladies and gentlemen happens to be a very enthralling, very captivating piece. Told from a quite heart-wrenching soul, happens to be a narrative that will forever change your perspectives._

_Ladies and Gentlemen..._

_I present to you..._

La Morte É Sempre Stato L'inizio ...

(That's not what it's really called. It's still Chapter 27 aka "Part H" of "Chapter 17".)

*Read and Enjoy*

* * *

**A Half Hour Later ~ Elena's PoV ~ Salvatore Household ~ Basement**

I stood, my back against the wall outside the cellar, as Damon placed Stefan on the ground. He silently stepped backwards out of the cellar, closed and locked the cellar door in front of him, and then turned around to face me.

I looked down at the floor.

Damon took a deep breath and then said, "There's no guarantee that this is gonna work."

"It _has_ to," I said aloud.

I looked up to meet his eyes with a solemn expression.

He nodded and began to walk away. But before he went up the stairs, he asked, "Coming?"

I turned my head to look at him and shook my head as an answer.

No.

I turned my head back to face the cellar door and told him, "I'm gonna stay here."

Slowly, I slid down the wall till I was sitting on the cold, cement floor.

A second later I saw Damon sit down as well, his back against the other wall, facing me. Sitting on the other side of the cellar door.

He looked up at the ceiling and then looked back at me.

I nodded as a small thanks, and the corners of his lips turn slightly upward - a small half-grin. But no feeling ever touched his eyes. He wore just as solemn and blank of an expression as I.

"When will we tell him?" he asked, his voice just a low murmur.

I swallowed instinctively and then looked back at the cellar door.

I paused and then replied, "When he's back to normal."

Damon nodded and looked down at the floor near him.

After a few moments of silence, Damon murmured, "I'm sorry."

I looked at him and saw that he was staring at me.

"Sorry for what?" I replied in a low voice.

He swallowed and then spoke back.

"For all the misery I've put you through since the first day I came here."

"Damon..." I softly began.

"For all the pain and anguish and suffering I've caused you," he continued.

"Damon... It's okay," I told him.

His face dropped into a look of being afflicted, the torture back in his eyes.

"No. It's _not_," he replied.

I sighed, not knowing how to talk him out of this pain that he believed he caused me.

"Elena..." he began.

He hesitated, but then continued.

"I was there when your parents' car went off the bridge."

I looked at him puzzled.

Stefan had said the same thing a couple months ago when I came back from Georgia.

Had Damon been there as well? Had he helped me out of the car?

"Elena... The reason your parents swerved off the bridge was because of _me_."

My eyes went wide, and I stared into his tortured, crystal blue eyes in shock.

"Your father drove off the bridge because I suddenly appeared at the _end_ of the bridge," he continued.

My solemn expression immediately dropped to one of horror. I could feel the sorrow and black hole emptiness slam back into me, into my heart.

"I... I was hungry. _So_ hungry, Elena. I was being careless," he swallowed and then continued once again, "I... I thought he would slam on his breaks. I had it all planned out in my head. I- I would act all confused and lost. So bewildered."

Damon paused and nervously swallowed again.

"He- He would walk up to me and ask me if I was alright. I would do my- my stupid _smirk_ and tell him I _was_. And then I would attack him. Then his wife... Your- Your _mother_... Which I didn't _know_ at the time..." he quickly emphasized the last part as if, somehow, it would atone for it all.

The tears were swelling up in my eyes, ready to overflow.

"I would attack her before she could leave..."

He swallowed again and then took a deep, shaky breath.

"I- Elena- I didn't _know_ you were in the backseat. I- I couldn't _see_... Red. All I could see was _red_. I was _soooo_ hungry, Elena..."

I could feel a single tear escape my hold and run down my right cheek.

"But your Father... He- he didn't stop. He swerved and drove of the bridge instead. It- I- I wasn't expecting him to do that at _all_... It left me in shock..."

It was as if someone kicked down the fragile wall that I had put up to keep myself together... Kicked down so hard that the tears were pouring out now. I gasped, trying to gain steadiness again. To calm myself.

"I- I was going to help them... I _really_ was... But then... I heard someone else coming. Another vampire... I just- I _ran_... I panicked."

He chuckled slightly under his breath.

"I just panicked. _Me..._ **Panicked.**"

Another chuckle escaped his lips.

I gasped again as a new wave of tears came.

His face suddenly dropped back into his tormented expression.

"I- I didn't go far... I- I was _curious_. Curious as to why another vampire would come to their aid..."

"I came back... As silently as I _could_, of course..."

Another smaller gasp. The tears were beginning to slow now, but they were still coming.

"I hid behind some trees and watched from behind them... And then I saw Stefan... _Saintly_ Stefan... holding you... looking at your face in pure shock..."

"I couldn't see what was _so_ much of a shock. What was so much of a _deal_... But I _could_ tell he was hesitant on what to do..."

"He called- called 9-1-1 and told them- Well, _lied_ to them- that- that he had heard a car crash or something... Near Wickery Bridge..."

Alright... I lied.

Another round of tears came.

"He _stayed_ with you, you know... Right until the ambulance came speeding up the road. They were right behind the monstrous wall of trees on the other side of the bridge. He sped off... Reluctantly, of course..."

A gasp of air.

_God..._ Why couldn't he just _stop_ now? This was _all_ too much for me right now.

"But _I_ stayed..."

I stopped and looked at him.

"I watched as they 'observed the scene'... As they gave you medical attention. As they loaded you into the ambulance... I even _followed_ them..."

I took a deep breath.

Yes, I was calming down now. This was good.

"Who was this _girl_ that my own _brother_ would be in shock of seeing? Why was he _so_ in shock for at seeing this girl? He was just _back_ in town again. No big deal. He did it every _couple_ of years. To 'see Zach' and 'check up on his home'. He was there for ordinary reasons. No girl... No girl at _all_. Just Stefan on Home Patrol."

A smile small spread on my face as a little chuckle left my lips.

Damon paused and gave me a small smile back.

"You know, I've always followed him. He thought I went _else_ where. Did 'evil' and mischievous things..."

He shrugged.

"Sometimes I did. I would get bored or frustrated with him and I would leave. Go to Rome, Florence, Paris... Maybe Madrid... I went to Russia once on pure whim. But still... I would stay and follow him. Most of the time without him knowing..."

A small chuckle escaped from him.

"What can I say? I'm my brother's keeper. I'm the older brother. Kind of my duty and responsibility."

He took a deep breath and a solemn expression came back to his face.

"But _who_ was this girl? I just **had** to know."

"Once you were in a hospital bed... When everything was calm because you were medically considered alright then... I slipped into your hospital room late that night when everyone had left."

Damon paused and now looked at the floor.

"I remember standing there _myself_ in shock."

He closed his eyes and then said in almost a whisper, "Katherine?"

His voice cracked on the last syllable.

There was silence for only a moment until he opened his eyes again and looked at me.

"But you didn't wake up to answer me. I had _no_ way of knowing... _Were_ you Katherine? Was it _really_ Katherine? After all, she was _stuck_ in the tomb..."

"It hit me then... That's why Stefan was so in shock. He had saw you too. Every similarity in your face. Everything about you looked _just_ like Katherine... You **had** to be Katherine. You _had_ to be..."

"I grabbed your chart and looked at it."

Damon paused and then continued.

"It said your name was 'Elena Gilbert'..."

He looked at me, a look of bewilderedness and surprise on his face.

"'_Gilbert?_' I said. Why would Katherine put her last name as _Gilbert_? They were one of the ones who had thrown her into the church and set it on fire. Why on _earth_ would she put _Gilbert_?"

He stopped and took a breath.

"I stayed with you for the whole night. Hoping you would wake up..."

He stopped again and corrected himself.

"Hoping _she_ would wake up..."

Damon looked down and shook his head. When he was done, he looked back up at me.

"She never did..."

He paused and then added, "Because _you_ did."

"I remember... You stared at me confused. Puzzled. 'Who- Who are _you_?'"

I looked at him bewildered.

When was _this_? I don't remember _this_.

"I shot up from my place in the nearby chair and by your side in a second. Your were surprised, startled, shocked. You couldn't believe what you had just saw. I had moved _so_ fast."

"'Katherine?'" he mimicked himself, "'Is it... Is it _you_?'"

Damon stopped and began to laugh.

"Your face contorted so much... '_Katherine?_ Who the hell is _Katherine?_'"

Damon mimicked my own voice and amazingly did it _well_.

He laughed a little bit more and then continued, "I... I remember your expression as you saw_ my_ expression when I realized my horrible mistake. My heart... It fell so _low_... I thought I had found Katherine. That she had somehow escaped from the tomb all by herself."

He laughed once more.

"How naive..." he muttered.

"But then was the question... If you weren't _Katherine_, then _who_ were you? Why did you look _so_ much like _her_?"

He stopped and then rolled his eyes.

"Then I heard a voice from the nurse desk. 'Do you know where 'Elena Gilbert' is?' It was my brother... _Stefan._ I then looked at you and compelled you to forget me. Forget our conversation."

_Oh..._ That would explain why I couldn't remember.

"And then I left. I went to _every_ place in the world that I could go. Everywhere _but_ Mystic Falls."

"But even _then_... I still thought about you. If weren't Katherine who _were_ you?"

"You were Elena _Gilbert_."

"I thought that over and over _constantly_."

"It was so difficult to feed from girls. Just to _charm_ them even. You have _no_ idea... For a while there I fed on guys. _Guys!_" he said exasperated, disgusted by that fact.

"So after the summer was over, I came back."

"I had to _sneak_ around my brother, but I would watch you. Endlessly."

"It was as if I couldn't get _enough_ of you. I was addicted to just the _thought_ of you."

"You were _so_ kind and gentle. So _loving_. But you had a fire in you, I could tell. A fire I doubt my _brother_ could even know what to do with."

"But _I _did."

He looked sick at just saying those three words.

"I decided that _I_ would have you. That I would _change_ you."

The horror spread across my face as I realized what he had meant.

"You would be my 'Princess of Darkness'. You and I would _rule_ the world."

His face contorted, and he laughed so loud that I could tell that it echoed throughout the house.

That's when I realized he had being wearing such a "serious" expression.

I sighed.

_Jackass._

"Of course that all changed when we 'officially' met."

With his head, he motioned upstairs.

"It was then it hit me: You loved Stefan. And not just _that_, but I was just the 'older brother'."

He gave me a look of _Yeah that _sucked_. Thanks a _lot_._

I could only sheepishly send back a look of _Sorry_.

"So then it wasn't just 'let's get Katherine out the tomb', it was also 'I have to have Elena as my Princess of Darkness'."

Damon paused and sighed.

"In a sense, I had stagnated. I had purposely stopped because of _you_. You were my new obsession. My _only_ obsession."

"The whole 'Saving Katherine' mission just... It became..."

He signed once more and said, "It just became me going through the motions."

"In my own little, twisted _fantasy_ the same fervor was still there. You were just a new... 'toy'."

He said the last part as if it left an acidic and bitter taste on his tongue.

"But in _reality_... All my fervor was lost..."

"It was all direct towards _you_. Katherine didn't really mean that much to me. It was just... _You_."

Damon stopped and then picked up again.

"And now, seeing where this has all taken us..."

He opened up his arms, motioning to everything, and then suddenly dropped them back into his lap.

"Now all I can say is, 'I'm_ sorry_'," he finished, "And I _truly_ am sorry, Elena. I _truly_ am."

I nodded, not knowing exactly how to respond to all of that.

"I'm _sorry_," he said once more.

"I know," I said.

He looked at me with eyes that still seemed tortured.

"And I forgive you," I told him.

* * *

_**Remember to REVIEW!**_

_(And _please_ don't just **spam**. Really? That's like _super_ annoying.) (Sorry KimmiKimm, but it's true.)(Anyone who does this to mean again WILL get subjected to the above - the "above" being what I have written in the "Reviews" area.)(Just saying...)_

_*But it _is_ pretty entertaining... Somewhat...*_


	28. Dec18PartA

_*** Grrrr... That is _so_ annoying... (You know, when you're in the middle of writing a "Reviews!" section and, whilst typing, you accidently hit a few buttons at the same moment, causing something freaky to happen - leaving you having to do _everything_ all over again... *angry sigh*_

_Now... Where was I? Oh, yes._

**_Reviews_**_: Alright, so to since I soooo do not want to try and remember what I wrote and then try and rewrite it, I'll just put the underlying message instead. I'm sorry. I'm the one who really in a sense spammed... And do not under any circumstance start reviewing chapters one after another after another after another, etc., just minutes within each other. When I see a long list of your reviews, I begin to feel taken advantaged of and the whole idea of reviewing exploited. So please. At least, space em. Maybe three a day. Yes? (Give me a break, please. I've got once crazy witch of an english teacher to deal with along with 5 other teachers who just _love_ to follow in her footsteps. Just slow down and think about it.)_

_Now that's _that_ is done._

**_Chapter 26 -_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ Haha... Yeah, I actually wanted to have them share blood at some point. (I will do it once they're "officially" together, but for right now this will simply suffice). I completely agree. xD Exactly... But as to Elena's thoughts to Damon's confession... Still up in the air. (Anyone want to send any suggestions?)_

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ The hilarious thing is that I had actually already written that chapter _before_ I had seen your review. xD It quite ironic, let me tell you._

**_Chapter 27 -_**

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ Um... Not sure what you mean by this, but I'll guess here. In the tv show and books? No. In this fanfic? Yes. Awww... Don't cry. It'll get better. I promise. : )_

**_000janedoe000:_**_ Well thank you! ; ) Of course, the funny part is I didn't even plan it until the moment I started writing the part where he says, "For all the misery I've put you through since the first day I came here" . It was then the plot turner hit me. xD It totally threw me off, but it just _might_ get me where I want. ; )_

**_KimmiKimm:_**_ Yes, I know. And I'm sorry. I actually posted that chapter right before my Spring Break. Before Spring Break, everything seemed to be going wrong... **Very** wrong... I saw whole 16 reviews from you, all short mini reviews all lined up together one literally right after the other, and immediately thought, Oh God help me... _More_ work. So I truly do apologizing for taking it out all on you, but maybe spacing them by a couple days, no? Creates less panic and stress... But thank you. THANK YOU for reading this fanfic. It does mean a lot to know some people actually _care_ for what I do, instead of thinking that it's a complete waste of time. And I not just thank you but everyone who reads (and especially reviews!) this story. Thank you all._

**_ayna93:_**_ Well, thank you _very_ much. It's a really curve ball, ain't it. Beat that Kevin Williamson! (Actually, please don't. I'd rather keep my ego in one piece please. o_O)_

**_twilightocd94:_**_ I know. I think Mr. Darcy would be rather please, don't you? ; )_

**_EvilGeniusBookWorm13:_**_ Let's say this is the review page: AngelJadeO's review... Dark-Supernatural's review... Your review. Your review. Your review. __Your review. Your review. Your review._ _Your review. Your review. Your review._ _Your review. Your review. Your review._ _Your review. Your review. Your review._ _Your review. Your review. Your review._

_Short (usually one word) and one right after another after another after... etc. = review spamming (or at least to me... especially if I am have a pretty rough week at school and then come home to see that...)_

_Yeah, I feel kind of sorry though. This chapter's not as great as the last couple few. : ( But thank you for loving this fanfic! xD (SO FAR? WHAT IN THE DICKEN'S IS **THAT** SUPPOSE TO MEAN? o_O) jk. xD_

_**imusic247:** Thank you, so very much! I think right now... Sadly yes. But I just might taken a little hiatus on this fanfic. Maybe. Not really sure. But I think in the end, I'll still owe you guys that betted money. (Oy... I'm gonna be poor when summer starts. Maybe even in _debt_... Ugh...)_

**_I'll Show You A Sweet Dream..._**

_So, yeah... Awkwardness as I realize I need to get my homework done. Then realizing I want to get my hw done so I can watch more Vampire Knight... Ugh... Me and my obsessions... (Oh Yuki... Will you _just_ pick Zero already? God, it's like trying to get freakin' Delena... Jeez.)_

_Besides my weird fangirl tangents, yes you guys hear right. I'm think of taking a little hiatus from this story. There's just a _little_ more than a month left, and things are _really_ heating up. *Yes, you guys will get your betted money in full. NO! You guys will NOT get any refunds!* ; )_

_So far all that I have up on is all I got for this story. I'll try and write more this week, but I'll definitely write more this weekend. Monday... Expect _more_ than one chappie again. I'm _still_ trying to see if I can get this fanfic done before TVD ends... There's something else I wanted to put here, I think, but I can't remember what it was... Look up above in the Reviews(?). It might be there... hehe... Yeah... xD_

**_I'm A Devil of A Butler..._**

_A seven pager... Not bad. This one's not as awesome as the past like three or four chapters, but oh well..._

_Hope you like it regardless. xD_

_Read and Enjoy! ***_

* * *

**Next Day ~ Elena's PoV ~ Salvatore Household ~ Parlor**

I stuffed a dark, much faded blood-red cashmere sweater into my gym bag that was on the couch.

"_Yep_, that's it," I said aloud with a loud, audible sigh.

I looked up to see Damon's back. He was standing, turned away from me, at a table not too far away, holding something I couldn't see with both hands.

Getting the feeling of coldness, I decided to just start another conversation all together.

"Jenna wants me to come back to the house. To at least _show_ my face there again," I smirked at Jenna's small joke, "Plus the fact I'm gonna need more clothes. _Clean_ clothes."

"So... Does that mean you'll be _staying _here again?" Damon asked, back still turned to me.

"Um..." I said aloud - a little confused, a little surprised, "Uh... Yeah... I mean... With Stefan still coming off from being on... Well, a _bender_..."

I paused and then said, "And with _you_..."

Damon's head slightly turned to the right.

"Well... _Us_," I corrected myself.

Damon turned his head forward again, seemingly ignoring me once again.

I zipped up my gym bag full of dirty, once worn clothes and just stood there and took a deep breath.

"Do you love to read?" Damon asked.

I looked up.

He was still turned, but I knew he was expecting me to answer him.

"Yeah, I _do_," I replied.

Finally, but slowly he turned around. In his hands was an auburn leather book. It looked quite old and dated, but yet still new, as if he had just bought it off the self at the local bookstore on Main Street.

He looked up to stare me in the eyes. Or, more over, through my heart and into my very soul.

A serious expression was frozen on his face.

"Elena, I want you to read this book," he quickly glanced looked down at it and then continued, "It's called Pride and Prejudice."

My lips opened up in an o-shape as I realized that the book in his hands was the same one that I had heard about sometime before in my life.

He held up the book, and after quickly looking at it once more, stared me straight in the eyes and said, "This is an original edition... It is _my_ copy and, I'm _giving_ it to you."

In a flash, he was by my right side, holding out the book horizontally for me to take. Just as I went to grab it, he pulled it back and held it up vertically by the left side of his head.

"This isn't just any book. This is an _original_ edition. And it also just happens to be my favorite book of _all time_," he said aloud.

Staring deeper into my eyes with more determination for me to understand him, he then said, "So I would _greatly_ appreciate it if you gave it back in the _exact_ condition that I gave it to _you_. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Do. You. _Understand_?" he repeated, pronouncing every syllable with much clear enunciation.

I sighed and replied, "_Yes._"

Slowly and hesitantly, he lowered the book back to its original horizontal position in front of me and I took it.

Looking down at it, I realized he wasn't kidding when he said it really _was_ a first edition. And, _amazingly_, it was it in a remarkably excellent condition.

"I... I want you to read it. I think you'll find it quite... _revealing_ about our 'situation'," he said aloud.

I nodded, still occupied with looking at the book at my hand and trying to truly comprehend that this was _just_ as old as _him_. Maybe even **more**...

Jeez, it really did look like he had bought it from the bookstore on Main Street. I wondered if he was just lying to me...

"Yeah... Um... Thanks, Damon," I said as I looked back up to his face.

But when I did, he was already gone.

I sighed, turned back around to face the couch, leaned forward, and placed the book on the sofa table on the other side of the couch.

_Later_, I thought,_ I'll read later._

Then I stood up straight and flung the straps of my gym bag on my shoulders, the bag at my right side.

I paused and looked around the room, hoping that I just _might_ see Damon once more, but when I still was faced with the empty parlor, I walked around the couch and out of the house.

After closing the door, I thought, _Was I wrong to think that _we _could work out?_

* * *

**Two Hours Later ~ Main Street**

"Elena!" a voice called out from behind me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see Bonnie running towards me. Once she was only a couple feet away, she stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"Finally!" she breathed out, "I've been trying to get a _hold_ of you."

"Oh my God... I'm _so_ sorry, Bonnie. My phone died," I quickly explained to her - not wanting her to know the _real_ reason.

"Oh..." she murmured as a response.

"Well... I, uh... I wanted to talk to you about _something_," she said in a skirting manner.

Though eyeing her, I calmly replied, "Alright. Um... Where do you want to-"

"At my house," she answered, cutting me off.

I nodded and muttered an "Okay".

* * *

**A Half Hour Later ~ Bonnie's PoV ~ Bonnie's House**

I walked up the steps and up to the door before quickly looking behind me to see if Elena was still following me.

She was. Good.

I unlocked and opened the door then stepped inside, holding it open until she walked inside as well. After I closed the door, I spun around to see her turn around to look at me.

"Elena, what the _hell_ is wrong with you!" I finally spat at her.

She looked at me surprised and then I added, "Yeah. I _know_."

A chortle fell from her model-esque perfect lips.

"What? What are you _talking_ about?" she scoffed.

"Damon," I stated simply.

Immediately her face fell and her laughter stopped, ironically mid-laugh.

"_What?_" she asked.

She instantly became fidgety, seemingly nervous and cautious about any move she made.

"You heard me," I said back.

After a few moments of her miniscule, awkward, fidgety movements, I told her, "Yesterday... I had decided to leave the party and go home... I heard you as I walking to my car."

Her eyes grew in shock as she made a small gasp.

"Elena... Is it _true_? Do you love Damon?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, and, inside the chocolate brown eyes I had known all my life till now, I saw a type of sadness.

A type of... Regret?

"Yes," she murmured.

The word froze me in my spot. I was now as motionless as the walls of the house that surrounded me.

"I _do_," she said louder with more conviction.

The way she said it... It was as if she were saying her own wedding vows...

Suddenly, her posture changed. Elena now stood straight and no longer fidgety. The girl I was standing in front of now was a completely different girl. It was the brave, courageous, determined girl who I had seen periodically throughout my life.

"Bonnie, I know you don't like Damon at _all_... But I do. I love him, Bonnie. And I don't want to lose our friendship over this, but... Like you said... It's your choice. You decide which side your on," Elena declared.

I swallowed and looked at her.

"Are you... Are you _sure_?" I asked her.

"Yes. I _am_, Bonnie," she answered.

"Is it Edward Cullen love or..." I began.

Her face scrunched itself up in disgust.

"Ew... _No!_ More like Jack Force," Elena cut me off.

I gave her a look of _Who the hell is Jack Force_ but she said, "I just need to know where you stand. Where _we_ stand."

I sighed and then said, "What about Stefan? Have you told him?"

Elena suddenly appeared like she was caught red-handed in an act.

"Um... He's uh... Locked in the basement," she answered in an awkward tone.

"_What?_" I almost nearly shrieked, my eyes about to pop out from their sockets.

"It's just till he gets better. Till he gets better control of himself..." she quickly added.

Oh, boy... No wonder she seemed so much different lately. Her life was a complete mess.

After another sigh I said, "Alright. Even though I'm not _completely_ fond of Damon... I'll put up with him just for you."

A smile widened across her face, and she ran and hugged me without the slightest hint of a warning.

"Thank you, Bonnie. Thank you _soooo_ much for understanding," she rushed out giddily.

I chuckled under my breath at her reaction and then answered, "Okay, but first... Tell me _everything_."

* * *

_*** Oh, Bonnie... Even in the darkest of times you still have humor._

_So, I originally wanted to use Gone With The Wind, but I felt like I wanted something else. I wanted to be different. Then after looking up "books love triangles" and getting a sort of top-picks or whatever, I discovered my gold made of thin air... (forgive the Watchmen reference...) Pride and Prejudice. I literally sat and read the whole wiki page and sat in awe. An hour or two later, I decided to watch the 2005 version movie with Keira Knightley and Matthew Macfadyen (he's actually pretty good looking, ladies. some good eye candy while waiting for more TVD episodes...). After watching it, I think I really laughed out loud. When I had read "summary" (God, it's super long...) on the wikipedia page of the book, I thought, Wow this _really_ sounds like Damon and Elena, and also a little bit like the TVD love triangle. When I saw the movie, I kept constantly thinking of our little should-be couple. It was like re-incarnation... Omg! Seriously, I couldn't stop thinking about Damon and Elena. Every thing reminded me of them. Very hilarious. (Though at first the movie was quite fast pace, changing from character to character to place to place throughout (for the example of one scene that comes to mind) the mansion. (Or something similar... It all eventually started to make sense by mid-way though...)._

_Sorry for... Well... That ^^^^^... Yeah. Kind of got carried away. But seriously, you guys should totally watch the 2005 movie version of Pride and Prejudice. Keira reminds me of Nina/Elena and Matthew reminds me of Ian/Damon. No joke. Matthew is _pure_ eye candy. (Did I mention he has clear blue eyes too? xD) Very enjoyable!_

_Well, off to take a shower, finish homework, watch some Vampire Knight, and then go to bed. xD ***_

_(And soooooo cannot wait for more TVD! Elena? Helping Damon WALK? Oh, boy... And Damon's having issues with trying to separate 1864 memories of Katherine with the modern reality of Elena's "situation"? God, someone call the paramedics! NO! Wait! *Maybe Ian can resuscitate me?* ; )_

**_Review!_**_ (But please don't over do it! Thank you. xD)_


	29. Dec18PartB

_*** Thank goodness. I hope you all are doing well? Good. I'm hanging in there very well thank you. (Kuroshitsuji 2 has been treating me _extremely_ well, I'm quite proud to announce. xD)_

_I apologize for any disappointment and/or uncertainty of my recent "behavior". I had attended to this _yesterday_, but... Damn Safari. Apparently it overworked itself too much, and I had to, regrettably, force close the window - the same window which had all the reviews and etc. already marvelously written out._

_And, since it was already much too late to post anything and was time to retire, I promised myself that I would take the liberty of swiftly posting this tonight._

_This, though does not look like much, is about 10-11 pages._

_And... I also thought that Damon suddenly doing something quite bizarre even for himself would be much more than just sufficient, if you understand my drift. ; )_

_Read, Enjoy, and C&C._

_Thank you. (All of you are _much_ too kind.) ***_

* * *

**Seven and A Half Hours Later ~ Damon's PoV ~ Salvatore Househol**

I stared down into the small, opened, light gray box in my hands.

Yes.

This would be absolutely perfect.

_Especially_ now.

When I had originally gotten it, my mind had instantly rushed back to the 1920s. I had remembered a certain woman that I had enthralled who had worn the same thing.

I had remembered it as the most mesmerizing item that I had _ever_ seen.

This one, though... This one was much more ravishing, much more stunning. The most beautiful thing I had_ ever_ seen... Besides Elena, of course.

But then... That's who it was for, _wasn't_ it?

Yes.

Absolutely **perfect**.

"Damon?" I heard Elena's voice call out from downstairs. I then heard the front door close, and I went into action mode.

Quickly, I closed the small box and fumbled to hide it back in its hiding place.

I turned around, sped to the door, and then stopped.

Turning my head back around, I realized that in my hysterical scrambling, I had hid it somewhere easily noticeable.

I lowly groaned and then sped back to where I had previously been.

I grabbed the box, sped to my closet door, and stuffed it into a back pocket of one of my many pairs of pants.

"Damon?" Elena's voice called out again downstairs. She was now in the parlor.

I closed the closet door and then ran to speed downstairs, but, naturally, that didn't actually happen.

_Naturally_, I humiliatingly tripped on my black leather jacket that I had carelessly thrown earlier before when I had entered my room, and fell straight on my face.

Now wait. Get's _better_.

Out of "human" reflex, I grabbed out for something to stop me.

I think, in the end, it was safer to just let myself fall on my face in the beginning. _Period._

Crash! Sizzle. Groan. Thud. Thud. Thump! Thump! Thud. Thump! Thud. Boom! Clang! Crash! Frizzle. Rooooll. Boom! Thud. Thud.

_Bang_, I thought as an old eight-ball rolled at a leisurely pace and hit my forehead.

"_Damon!_" Elena cried out in panic down the hall.

She ran to my open door and froze.

Slowly, yet cautiously, I opened my eyes to see the black eight-ball in front of my face.

"Damon?" Elena asked, her voice just a little more than a whisper. As if this room was so fragile, it would break even more if disturbed in any way.

I, carefully, reached and grabbed the eight-ball away from my face and saw...

Oh _God_...

My _room_...

I groaned.

Just _great_... God only _knows_ how much everything will cost.

Slightly, I turned my head to see the other side of the room.

Yep, by the end of today he'd be absolutely broke. Little cute, pink, piggy bank broke.

I groaned again, and Elena quickly picked and tiptoed her way across the room to me.

"_Damon..._" her voice lovingly, yet sadly murmured.

At hearing her caress my name in that manner, I moaned.

She took it as me groaning in pain.

Right...

Me. In pain.

_Right..._

"Are you okay?" she asked in a worried voice.

Of _course_, Elena. What in the world would make you say _that_? Was it the broken lamp next to me? The moved nightstand? The two book cases tipped over sideways to the other wall like dominoes? The _other_ broken lamp? Or me lying facedown on the floor?

What's your _pick_, Elena?

I sighed.

"_Yes_, Elena. I'm _perfectly_ fine," I replied with a bitter tone.

In somewhat relief, she breathed out a long sigh.

"Oh my God. What _happened_?" she asked concernedly.

"What does it _look_ like," I sharply muttered back.

"Did you..." her voice trailed off, "Did you..."

Here it came.

The only word in the world that could humiliate **Damon Salvatore** the most.

"Fall?" she finished.

I groaned.

Yep. There it was.

"_Damon?_" her voice picked up in worry.

"_Yes_," I mumbled cuttingly in pure embarrassment.

"Yes?" she asked dimwittedly asked.

Since when did she become a _blonde_?

"Yes, I _fell_, Elena," I bitterly answered a bit louder for her to hear perfectly clear.

She helped me sit up, and I, even as embarrassed and humiliated as I was, let her. Like a mother aiding her fallen, hurt child. The child willingly obedient to its familiar and loving angel of a guardian.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp.

I looked up to meet Elena's wide, brown, doe eyes.

"_What?_" I asked with an slight acidic tone.

"You- Damon... You're _bleeding_," she finally answered.

I looked at her like she was a total imbecile.

After rolling my eyes, I replied, "Elena, I'll be _fine_. I'm a vampire. _Remember?_"

It was then her turn to roll her eyes.

"I _know_ that, Damon. But I think that's gonna be a _little _impossible seeing as how you have some slivers of wood in your forehead," she retorted.

I lifted a hand to my forehead and felt _exactly_ what she had told me.

Blood and slivers of wood.

And _pain_.

I instantly hissed in reaction to the stinging pain.

And when I say stinging, I mean... _Sizzling._

"Ow," I growled through my tightly clenched teeth.

Heedfully, she helped me up and...

"Agh!" I howled in pain.

Elena, thankfully, caught me before I could humiliatingly fall to the floor again.

After realizing that I was fine and still standing up, I looked down to see that I had somehow mysteriously torn my right pant leg at my knee, and _conveniently_ gotten wood slivers shoved into it as well.

I looked up at Elena to see her wear a tortured expression with an added touch of pure sympathy.

I sighed in defeat and bowed my head. My symbol of waving a white flag.

_God..._ Could you imagine the embarrassment I would have gotten from the other soldiers if I had done that on the field? They would have _never_ let it up.

Elena then helped pick our way out of my room, down the hallway and...

"Wait. Where are you _going_?" I asked her when she walked past the stairs and turned us to another door further down the hall instead.

I knew this door.

I knew it _well_.

It was the door to _Stefan's_ room.

She turned the knob, opened the door, and then we staggered over to his bed.

It was now that it fully registered in my cash-machine brain that Stefan's room was truly a mess.

Wow... Didn't Steffy _ever_ clean his room?

Elena let go of her hold on me, and I fell to sit on the side of Stefan's made bed.

Well... At least he did _that_...

"I'll be right back. Stay here," Elena told me.

Even though she had already turned her back to me and began to walk to his bathroom, I gave her a confused look.

_Really?_ I thought.

"Where do you think I'm gonna _go_? London? Parie? _Freaking_ Tokyo?" I exclaimed.

"_Damon..._" Elena's voice aggravatingly said, "Shut _up_."

I smirked and chuckled under my breath...

Until I looked up to see her striding toward me with a pair of tweezers, a towel, and... A small, paper _cup_?

"Alright, I'm betting this is gonna hurt like _hell_, so..." she trailed off as she set down the towel on the bed on my left side.

"Just sit as _still_ as you can. I need to get them _all_ out. _Okay?_" she continued anyway, "It'll be over it _no_ time. I **promise**."'

* * *

**Elena's PoV**

I lifted the pair of tweezers to his forehead, and saw him wince, ready to anticipate the pain - no matter _how_ much it would be.

I sighed and then carefully pulled out the biggest sliver that was poking out.

Suddenly he clenched his teeth and made a huge grimace.

I pulled the sliver out and dropped it into the small, paper cup.

Damon then huffed out a breath, one apparently we both weren't aware that he had been holding.

I sighed again. And we were only at Round _One_? Oh, boy... This was gonna be a _long_ night.

A flash of a long ago sweaty night came back, and I quickly mentally waved it away before I could get enwrapped in it.

"Round Two..." I mumbled with a sigh.

Damon glared at me, but I ignored him and pulled out the next largest sliver.

His a half-howl escaped his lips until he clenched his teeth together again.

Once I put the sliver into the paper cup, Damon said, "What the _hell_?"

I looked at him unfazed, but still rose an eyebrow in question.

"What happened to the '_kind_' Elena?" he spat, his teeth the dam that held back most of the anger he wanted to unleash on me.

"Just sit _still_," I scolded him.

He gave me another glare, but shut his mouth and gripped the edge of the bed.

After I picked out the rest of the slivers in his forehead (and two small pieces of glass), I handed him the towel and told him to clean his forehead free of dried blood - to which he did obediently like a young child.

It kind of broke my heart actually.

Until I remembered that I would _never_ have that kind of life...

Then it utterly _shattered_ my heart.

I worked on his right knee until I had five smaller pieces left.

I paused and a strange, new curiosity came over me.

Knowing that Damon loved to play tricks, my hand immediately went to my neck...

To find my vervain-filled necklace still hanging from it.

I sighed.

Alright... This was... _weird_.

Damon, too much engrossed with dealing with the pain, luckily didn't noticed.

But I was _still_ curious...

I pulled out one of the small slivers and quickly put it in the paper cup. Since I had put the cup down when I had begun to work on his knee, I raised my left hand and placed it gently on the left side of his knee.

And because I knew the wound would heal quickly, I swiftly leaned forward and licked the newly open wound where the sliver had once been.

And the blood...

Tasted like blood.

I sighed in disappointment.

Not wanting to see Damon's expression, I plucked another sliver and dropped it into the cup.

Again the curiosity came over me like a wave, compelling me to do it once more.

So I did.

Lick.

And still the same. Blood.

I quickly plucked another sliver. Dropped it in the cup. And...

Bang. The compelling wave again.

Lick.

Blood.

But this time... Strangely... I... _Liked_ it?

What the _hell_?

The urge came back, but much stronger.

Pluck, drop, lick.

_Moan._

I froze.

It wasn't _me_ that had moaned.

I looked up to see Damon looking at me. It was as if I had flipped on an unknown switch. And it showed in his eyes. It was something that I knew well, but just couldn't name, just couldn't _place_.

I abruptly dropped my eyes away from him back to his knee.

The last one.

Pluck. Drop.

I swallowed nervously.

I leaned forward and licked.

Another low moan from Damon.

I slowly pulled my head away and looked at his newly healed knee.

_No more excuse _now_... _I thought.

"_All_ done," I suddenly said aloud in quite a chipper voice.

Wonder where _that_ came from?

I grabbed the towel and cleaned his knee of dried blood. Then I grabbed the paper cup filled with wooden slivers and the pair of tweezers and practically shot into the bathroom, closing and locking- the door in paranoia.

Oh, God... Oh, God... _Why_ the hell did I do that? And why did I do it _five_ times? Not to mention, in a freaking _row_!

I realized my heart was racing.

That's not good. He can hear my heartbeat.

You need to stop this _right_ now, Elena. Do you _hear_ me?

Suddenly, there was a short rap at the door.

My heart stopped dead in my chest.

"Elena?"

_Damon._

"Are you... Are you _alright?_"

Yes, Damon. Just perfect. Nothing's wrong at _all_. Nope. I'm not panicking. I'm not going insane. Not like I was _totally_ into licking your wounds to taste your blood. _Nope._ Nothing's wrong at all.

* * *

_*** Lovers' tiresome dilemma. __Isn't that _always_ the case?_

_Perhaps the two can sort it out in the next chapter. My, oh my... _Yes_, indeed.__ )_

_Now for the most appropriately answered inquiries and concerns..._

**_Chapter 27:_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ Moments of truth are always quite unexpected. Along with their truths... Secrets are concealed for usually very good reasons, even if there are mostly unknown and untold. _

_Very much so. If Kevin and Julie ever need assistance in that department, I am _more_ than happy and willing to oblige and accept their requests. As for Damon's odd behavior... I do not know. It would be very interesting to see how the characters would react if the situation was inserted into the show. Most entertaining... xD_

_Yes, I know. But the meaning of Life is not just the pursue and acquirement of joy and happiness, so too is the undertaking of the many pains and sorrows hurled at each one of us without a seconds' notice or warning. To live is to grow. And to grow is to bear through the pain. She is only at the bottom of the hill. Climb the Mount Everest and one shall find the other side blanketed with much more greener grass than anyone has ever seen. xD_

**_Chapter 28:_**

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ Once again you swoon this author's deep, eternal, crow-black heart. Thank you. You are _too_ kind. I am merely one _hell_ of a writer. ; ) As much as I had wanted, and still do... No. I have not. As for reading Twilight, I have. But that was many, many moons ago when the pristine waters were still quite calm and unnoticed. As for now, it has become much to cliche, insipid, and, much importantly, jejune._

**_BadBoysAreBest:_**_ Actually, a few days ago, I bought it. I have to read a book for school though, then finish the first book in Stefan's Diaries, and _then_ I may spend as much time as I would prefer swooning my heart all over the book Pride and Prejudice. Mmm... I saw a clip from it on Youtube (and one of the 2005 film version as well) before I had watched the P&P film. It was actually the reason I chose to watch the particular one. I rather preferred Matthew Mcfayden much more to Colin Firth, as well as Keira Knightley to Jennifer Ehle. Though maybe this summer I'll watch it. I'll have _plenty_ of time then. ; )_

_And for the book North and South... I looked it up, but there are two books with the same name. Different publishing dates, but still the same exact name. I hope it isn't much inconvenience, but would it be of any trouble if you could provide me with more distinct information. Thank you. I hope it's not _much_ trouble. xD And neither can I agree nor disagree with that statement. I haven't read the book nor watched the movie. I had wanted to buy the book as well, but I could only buy one at the time. Therefore, I chose Pride and Prejudice._

_Werewolf-bitten Damon, Conflicted Damon, Disoriented Damon, Hallucinating Damon, Damon that can't tell the difference between his memories and the present, Bloodthirsty Damon, and a movie that depicts the time period from which he is originally from? Sounds like much _brewing_ trouble. ; )_

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_**_ Very much so. xD And _exactly_ what I was thinking. ; ) Well, let's just say that poor Bonnie is very much likely to appear in the next upcoming part (another continuation of this chapter). And she ends up on the not so _great_ part of the short-ended piece of stick. Oh, forgive me. I didn't mean to cause bewilderment. I shall link some websites and pictures that I had found. xD_

**_chellethebelle:_**_ Not to worry. My anger and irritation was only caused by an extreme and much prolonged amount of stress. No need to fear or be concerned. I actually do not mind anymore. Please comment as you see fit. xD_

_But just don't abuse it._

_Yes, it is quite a remarkable story, is it _not_? xD Don't fret nor fear. I assure you. I am _still_ here. ; ) Well, seeing as this story will officially end on the "25th" (Christmas) and it is only the 18th, time is quickly falling upon the pile of sand at the bottom of the hourglass for this story. On another note, what kind of Delena story would it be if it did _not_ end with Delena. ; )_

_**imusic247:** Yes, Elena is someone he hold _very_ dear. But as for a simple object, if he could only rescue _one_ thing from a fire, it would be that book. Is this sufficient enough as an explanation?_

**_hiddenfanggirl16:_**_ Mmm... I am very pleased to hear that. It is _true_ music to my ears. xD I highly suggest for you to stay watchful during the summer. Goodness knows what kinds and sorts of fruits it _bears_... ; )_

**_Dez2sweet:_**_ Damon at heart, what kind I say. ; ) Of _course_. Anything for my ever so ardent fans. xD I hope this "chapter" suits to your liking. ; ) ***_

* * *

_I'm sure all of you know the drill by now, I assume._

_Commet and Critique. 3_


	30. Dec18PartC

_*** And back again. Here we now have something I'm sure _all_ of you will truly appreciate and love. Delena smut. Not full, but still pretty _major_. So "warning". ; )_

_(Have fun.)_

_Reviews first. Story last. xD_

**_SpiritedGhost:_**

**_Ch. 4 -_**_ Thank you. xD Well, um... Yeah. But then again Bambi was a very sad movie (not pathetic, but literally _very_ sad). Not to mention that, not only in Bambi but all other Disney films as well, that the mother is usually if not dead, then nonexistent. o_O ... Moving on to the next point. Yes, they were. But I had expected them to grow much larger (as they have) as the story went on. And to tell you the truth. I do appreciate everyone loving my story, but... I _really_ do need some critiquing. I've read some of this story to someone I know and found all sorts of mistakes, from repeated words that weren't needed to a myriad of spelling mistakes and on and on..._

_I love that all you guys love my story, but in able to really grow better as a writer I need some people to actually critique my works. (Please? For _me_? xD)_

**_Ch. 7 -_**_ Sunshine? Lmao... I doubt you really know why I find that completely hilarious. xD Um... He he he... xD Yeah. (More like I need _less_ homework. Even better... _None _at all__.) Wait. Do you mean the actual headers or like Reviews, etc.? The only reason reviews are that long is because I like to answer them as fittingly as I see fit. You guys took your time to review. Why shouldn't I take the time to write back?_

_And I do go out and be with people. It's called _school_. (Ugh... Don't remind me. It ends in like two weeks too... Grrr... Hurry up!) _That_ touch? Hahaha! Wait till you read what's below. ; ) And thank you again, Ghost. xD_

* * *

**Ch. 29 ~**

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel:** _I know... I felt completely horrible, but I thought it was quite a nice touch of levity for my life. I just couldn't help it. Plus the fact the item he was looking at is actually a huge major thing for the story. ; ) But mostly it was for the levity. xD Yes, it was. It was very sexy, no? ; ) And you thought is answered once more. xD_

**_AngelJadeO:_**_ It's alright. I had wanted to put something other then "Review"... So I looked it up and found that abbreviation and its meaning. I saw it and was like, "Hellz Yeah! _Exactly_ what I want." xD And you're quite welcome. I actually felt not only bad for Elena (and Isobel... MAJOR _ouch_ there... In flames? That's gotta _really_ hurt...) Deep down I knew that they couldn't. It wouldn't be right. Especially, since I have read the whole series up to date, that Bonnie is a major character. She's _very_ important, helpful, and quite useful. But mostly very important. But, for some reason, during that commercial break and up until Damon told Elena that she wasn't, I had actually believed that Bonnie had died. And I was crying like a baby on the inside. (I couldn't cry physically. I was too much in shock.) But now with _Damon_... This ought to be _extremely_ interesting. xD Can. Not. Wait!_

**_Dez2sweet:_**_ Exactly. xD Yes. Something that directly leads into this chapter. ; ) Enjoy the heat._

**_000janedoe000:_**_ As did I. One of the most entertain chapters I think I've done. Ever. xD And "more" is here. So readily served, all hot and... Well, you can use your imagination. ; )_

**_BadBoysAreBest:_**_ And here your curiosity is quenched. Or is it even _more_ parched? ; )_

**_Princess Cruella:_**_ Oo... Not just Cruella, but _Princess_ Cruella, eh? Very nice touch. xD _Exceptionally_ good, if I might say. Any writer that can't live up to that standard isn't worth her salt. ; )_

_Now enough with the talk._

_Read and Enjoy! ***_

* * *

**Damon's PoV ~ Salvatore Household ~ Stefan's Room ~ Bathroom**

Slam!

Click.

I sat and stared at the closed and locked bathroom door.

What... What had just happened?

After each of the last five slivers in my knee, Elena had licked the small wounds.

And _dammit_! It felt _wonderful_.

I had wished that she could lick up every drop of my blood if it meant that I could feel that type of ecstasy.

No. Correction.

I _still _wish...

I half-moaned, half-sighed.

_No._

You _can't_ think this way.

Your brother's downstairs in _pain_.

Your brother is still in _love_ with her.

And she still has some amount of love for him _too_.

He half-moaned, half-sighed again.

But _God_ did he love her...

Loved her eyes. Loved her hair. Loved her voice. Loved her every _touch_.

And her skin...

Her skin was _perfection_.

The only kind of being that could have her skin...

Was the only one he wasn't meant to have.

An _angel_.

A pure-hearted, true loving, genuine caring angel.

White light and all. Even with the perfectly balanced halo above her head.

She was an angel.

And _he_ was the exact opposite.

He was _monster_.

A beast.

What had his Father called them?

Oh, yes.

He was a _demon_.

_No._

An angel and a demon did _not_ belong together.

_Definitely_ not.

But her heart...

It was beating wildly out of control.

Without thinking, I sped to the door and gave it a short rap.

"Elena?" I calmly asked in a low voice.

No answer.

But her heart had quieted some.

"Are you..." he paused, "Are you _alright_?"

Instantly, he mentally facepalmed himself.

How stupider could he _get_?

Of _course_ she wasn't. She had just licked his wounds five times in a row. Who in the hell did _that_?

Elena _Gilbert_, a small part of him lovingly whispered.

Still no answer.

"Um..." he mumbled.

"Alright, I'll be in my room. Fixing... it," my voice eventually faded out.

Right. My _room_.

I lowly groan.

_Ugh..._

I turned to walk away, but then I heard a small noise.

Click.

I froze.

What the-

Whoosh. Bang. Boom.

I opened my eyes to see...

_Elena._

_Huh?_ I thought.

Behind her was Stefan's bathroom.

Wow, pretty small if you ask me.

Then, without any notice, Elena rushed forward and locked her lips with mine.

My _angel_...

Is she... Has she gone '_bad_'?

She pulled away for only a moment, just to murmur, "What are you waiting for? An invitation? My _permission_? Come o-"

She never got to finish.

Because that's when I flipped us.

Boom.

Her body slammed up against the closed door.

Brown, doe eyes stared at me in shock and wonder.

"Da-"

I crashed my lips onto hers...

And well...

The rest is quite obvious...

But if you really must _know_...

Clothes couldn't be shredded off _any_ faster.

The only thing left after the lust-filled chaos was her lacy red and black underwear, and my dark and light blue checkered boxers.

I smirked my signature smirk as I slowly and playfully crouched down.

"_Damon_," she panted, "What are you-"

I raised a finger in front of my mouth to signal to be quiet.

And I could feel my smirk grow much wider as I imagined and visualized _all_ the things I could do to her.

I _was_ a "demon" after all, wasn't I?

I lifted my head to her crotch and prodded my nose into her underwear.

Wet? _Already?_ And just for _him_?

Oh, the gods _shouldn't_ have...

She let out small moan.

Again he prodded, pressing deeper in.

And she smelt delectable.

No.

_Succulent._

"_Damon..._" she moaned as she breathed out.

I pulled her undies to the side with my left hand and placed my right around the outside of her upper right leg. Now the fun began.

I lifted myself up just a bit, enough to aim for the prize.

And like a feline fiend, I lapped and lapped at her velvet milk hidden in her lovely milk dish. Elena's breath hitched, hitched, and hitched even higher.

And her moans were growing louder too...

I pulled back, tore off her underwear and stood up to meet her bewildered, brown doe eyes. In a instant, her bra was shredded off as well as my boxers, and, with a quick swipe off my right arm, I wiped away anything on the counter. I pushed her onto the countertop and she leaned back, so impatiently waiting for me to just _do_ it already.

Shown with a smirk, I decided to speed up this insane act called "foreplay".

With my right hand, I slowly inserted two fingers.

"Oh... _Damon_," she softly moaned.

In. Out. In. Out.

Every thrust increasing in speed.

I then added another finger before hasting the speed even more.

"Ah!" Elena cried out as she began to lose herself in the blissful haze.

Swiftly, I covered her mouth with my left hand, and, as an added bonus, began to rapidly rub her clit to heighten her bliss to a much higher state.

Suddenly, I felt her muscles sporadically constrict around my fingers before one last final tight squeeze.

She slowly began to grow limp, letting herself relax and breath.

But, unfortunate for _her_, I wasn't done yet.

Oh, _no_.

Damon Salvatore does _not_ stop here.

_Never._

I wrapped my right hand around her sexy, little rear and pulled her towards me, readying myself for the _real_ fun to begin.

Though my left hand still covered her mouth, she nodded her head, telling me it was alright.

No, Elena. This is _more_ than alright.

This is freaking_ perfect_!

* * *

**Bonnie's PoV ~ Salvatore Household ~ Front Door**

How could I just _let_ her run off? Well, at least _now_ I get to kill two birds with one stone.

I huffed.

I had meant to talk to Elena more about Damon, about some ground rules, but, in the _joyous_ moment, we had became two dimwit idiots all excited over her new found love.

_Wow... _I thought, _Reminds me of the good old days... _Before_ all the vampire crap. When nothing mattered but silly young love and the foolish little trio of me, Elena, and Car._

Oh, how good those days were...

But now they were _long _gone, as well as their silly, foolish innocence.

I opened the door and closed it behind me.

There was no need to call out. I'm sure Damon would have heard me with his vampiric hearing.

But still...

I stood there like a dumb idiot for a few minutes, waiting for Damon to appear. Finally realizing that he wasn't going to "magically" appear, I walked further into the house. I stepped into the parlor and saw no one.

What the _hell_? Where was he? And where was _Elena_? Surely she'd be by his _side_ now, wouldn't she? I mean, with being totally head over heels for him now.

"Ah!" I heard a female voice cry out.

No... More like a half-cry, half... _Moan?_

I paused.

Wait... Who was-

Without thinking, I ran up the stairs and into the room I heard the noises coming from.

_Damon _better_ not..._ I thought, _I'll _kill_ him._

And I dashed to the bathroom door, opened it, and-

Oh God.

Oh _God_.

I slammed the door shut and turned my back on it.

Oh _God_... I _soooo_ did not want to see that.

Ah! _Why!_

Now it's _forever_ burned into my retinas.

I groaned loudly and then darted out of the room, down the stairs, and straight into an open-shirted Damon.

_Well, at least he put clothes on_, I thought once more.

"_Bonnie._ You need to forget that, _okay_?" he said desperately while griping onto my shoulders with the same hands that he held her tightly with...

I shivered in disgust.

"Bonnie!" Elena's voice cried out from the top of the stairs.

Quickly, Elena scurried down the stairs to me and Damon. She was wearing the clothes that she had been wearing earlier, but now I could see every blemish in her clothes. Yes, I could _seriously_ tell that she had done something. It was written all over her clothes along with all over her face.

_I've never had any more _fun_..._

"I- I have t-to go," I stuttered, still obviously in shock.

Why had I wanted to know if Damon was sleeping with some other girl _soooo_ badly? Why? Just... _Why?_

I walked past Damon and then back to my car. Once I got in, I locked the doors and just sat there.

Forget this? Ha! I'll remember it for _eternity_.

Eventually, the two were going to have to shed more light on their relationship. Otherwise...

Damon, you better be on your _best_ behavior. If Elena gets hurt, I swear...

I took a deep breath and huffed.

I _swear_ you're gonna regret it.

* * *

_*** Oo... Tough Bonnie. What will her next move be? What about Elena and Damon? What happens now?_

_And why the hell does this fanfic author keep making jokes that I don't understand the references to?_

_All to be revealed soon enough. ; ) *_

_C&C, my dear lovelies. ***_


	31. Day19Dec19

**Elena's PoV ~ Salvatore Household**

Though I knew Damon could hear me quite clearly from upstairs, I walked to the stairs that lead to the basement. I paused, and took a deep breath.

Yesterday, right after Bonnie left, so did I. Embarrassment, anger, disappointment, regret, and many more emotions had been like a ballon blowing up from being so filled with helium. The helium everything I had been doing up to that point. Once Bonnie rushed out the front door, the ballon of my life finally exploded in front of my face, leaving me nothing but sorrow deep inside me.

Taking initiative this morning, I decided I would come back here. But not to see or talk to Damon. No. I was coming to see and talk to Stefan. My _actual_ boyfriend.

The boyfriend who've I cheated on so many times with his own brother.

Geez_, Elena. Good job_, I thought sarcastically.

I made my way down the steps and up to the cellar door. Looking through the vertical bars that blocked the hole of a window, I saw Stefan sitting on the dirt floor, knees up, arms wrapped around them, and hunched over, head hung staring at the ground.

"Go away, Elena," Stefan suddenly said without looking up, "Go back upstairs and find _Damon_."

He said his brother's name with such abhor and disgust that I instantly wanted so desperately to disappear and to have never been born.

"It's not his fault, Stefan," I replied.

Finally, he looked up to meet my eyes. The same abhor and disgust he now held for his own brother, he held for me.

I felt naked suddenly. And I knew why.

_God, I was _such_ a slut._

"Then who's is it then, _Elena_?" he eerily asked in a slow voice, enunciating every syllable.

The way he said my name made me want to run back up the stairs and find Damon. At least with Damon, I felt safe.

Knowing I was beginning to lose my cool, I took another deep breath.

"Stefan... I know- I know we had something special - and we still _do_ - but..."

"You love Damon."

The words came out of his mouth with no emotion. Like it was something that came out of a school textbook. Just another fact.

Except this time, it really was.

"I'm sorry, Stefan... I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. I- I just-" I began to stumble, trying to find the words I had no idea I wanted to say.

"I know," he said again, his voice monotonous, yet still stressed - like he was trying so hard to hide his pain and sorrow.

"It doesn't mean I don't _love_ you... It just means that I love you in a different way now."

He didn't respond.

I then saw a water bottle on the ground a few inches away from him that looked to be filled with a thick, dark, red liquid.

_Blood._

"You _need_ to drink that," I told him in a soft, calm voice that reminded me the way my mother would speak to me as a young child. It was just as soothing too.

Still he was silent.

I sighed and then unlocked the door. Suddenly, panic spread throughout his face.

"What are you doing? Get _out_ of here," he demanded as I walked inside the cellar.

"No," I said calmly.

I pushed the door shut behind me.

"You're taking a stupid risk," he told me.

"Then I'm stupid," I cooly replied before picking up the bottle, "I need you to drink this."

"Elena," his voice sounded as if he was trying to mask the red alert panic that was inside of him, "Get out of here and find Damon."

That surprised me.

This time there was no abhor in his voice when he said my name or Damon's.

"No," I simply replied, "Now **drink**."

The bottle was instantly slapped out of my hand, and Stefan was now standing in front of me.

"I said, **GET OUT**!" he roared.

I froze in terror as I stared at the monster in front of me. Eyes red, black veins clearly visible as they webbed downwards. My once angel turned out to be quite far from it.

But just as quickly, I then authoritatively replied, "_No._"

Stefan's monstrous face dropped to become dumbfounded. He turned around and went to sit on the slab bed.

Another deep breath.

At the realization, I asked, "Damon's not here is he?"

"No," Stefan replied under his breath.

I paused and then told him, "I still love you, Stefan. It's just..." I sighed. "It's different now. I feel like... like we're really good friends."

Pain suddenly shot through his eyes. This definitely wasn't going anywhere they both hoped.

"But regardless of how I feel for you, you _need_ to drink this."

When he didn't say anything, I added, "I still care for you Stefan. That much hasn't changed. If you don't get better, I'll feel guilty and guiltier every day. And I already feel so guilty for giving you my blood, even though I could tell something was wrong. So _please_... **Drink** this."

The pain in his eyes extinguished, and he finally held out a hand. I held out the bottle and gave him a little, forced sad grin. He did the same, and took the bottle. After unscrewing it, he took a small sip, and paused. Seeing his struggle, I sat down next to him on the slab and began to rub his back in support. Once again he took another little sip.

* * *

Sorry if it sucks. I haven't written for awhile (obviously), and starting with a Stelena scene definitely isn't going help. I just want to note that this is the fourth time I've written this. The first two times Elena was a complete mess of a cry baby, the third was her trying (but failing) to reach Bonnie before she left in slow-mo. (After awhile I realized there was no way in hell that was going to happen. Man, you should've read it. It was so _serious_, but really it was downright hilarious.) And then this is the fourth attempt. Which is much, much better anyways. She was going to eventually have a one-on-one with Stefan anyways.

I hope you guys liked it. xD I'll try to write another chapter as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything really soon. Sorry, it's called school.


End file.
